Sinister Plots
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: When is the impossible possible? When it involves Luna Solidad waking up to find herself inside a manga. She already knows how the story ends, but what if her being there changes the conclusion? With the help of some new friends, will she be able to restore the story? (Rated M for Luna's mouth, and sometimes sexual references)
1. Chapter 1- VS Mew

Renny: And now for a sort of insert, in the RGB chapter.

Red: You do know there's already one right? This Is War?

Renny: Yeah, but reading _My Name? Catch M. Hall_ actually inspired me to write my own insert, but with the manga. Plus it gives me a chance to put out all my thoughts about what Red does or what happens or the manga's cannon writing story.

Green: So, are you gonna stick yourself with me again?

Renny: Actually no, not this time. I'll be on my own, but I will probably react how I think the me who goes to school would act. Not the me who I wish I was.

Red: You sound pretty sure of it.

Renny: Well, I kinda like these sort of fics. Red, disclaimer please.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon, only the idea for this fanfic!

Renny: Um, I took inspiration from _My Name? Catch M. Hall_ for this. I don't own the idea.

Red: Oh.

Renny: Anyway, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Unknown time, unknown place-**

She woke up and glanced around with blinking eyes. Normally she'd be in bed by now, so why the hell was she in the middle of a forest?

Damn luck. All the girl could remember last was reading some fanfic on , then nothing. Did she fall asleep again?

'_Well, motherfuckers, time to wake up and play_.'

The girl stood and checked her body. Arms, check, legs, check, head, definitely check, everything else, check.

Wait, two objects on her chest were missing. The girl snorted.

"Finally, but why're they gone?" She murmured. "Could'a sworn I had the damn things."

The girl sighed and thought for a while.

She needed a mirror to check her face wasn't distorted or something. Maybe she'd been kidnapped?

But no one would bother with her. She wasn't really the kind to stick out. A girl who liked games better than boys, who knew she wasn't attracted to either genders at all, and was an antisocial weirdo? Nope, not even worth a quid.

The girl puffed her cheeks up and grumbled, then started off to find a pond or something. She'd wake up from the dream soon enough, so she might as well see what she looked like before that happened.

Oh, there we go.

A random puddle not too far away. She rolled her eyes and crouched down.

Brown eyes, dead and dull, like usual, check. Damn, she was hoping for blue eyes. Dark, auburn hair, damn. Again, she wanted different hair. Her facial expression and features were pretty much the same as well.

A deadpan, almost emotionless expression. That took a while to master. She kinda liked it though, it made her look like Red from the games, or whatever.

Not Red from the manga, he was too . . . happy-go-lucky, but nice enough, she guessed. A bit dumb at first, but once he got to sixteen or whatever he was better at whatever he did.

And now to find out where she was.

The girl stood and glanced around. A forest, obviously. Maybe it was Haden Hill Park?

No, way too dense for that. Besides, she would have at least known if she was somewhere about ten miles or something from her house, right?

Besides, there was no one around and it was plain daytime. Bloody hell, where was she?

'_Keep it together, stupid.'_ She muttered in her head.

The girl sighed again and started off, trying to find some way back to civilisation. It shouldn't be that hard.

If she had a map it wouldn't help. Why? She couldn't read it, simple. Bloody things, never understood them at all.

As she walked, possibilities ran through her head as to where she might be and how it might have happened, because she was starting to think it wasn't a dream anymore. It felt too real.

One. She'd been kidnapped.

Two. Someone was playing a prank.

Three. She was actually in a coma, but didn't know it.

Four. She was insane.

Ok, going over possibilities again. Is she'd been kidnapped, then why? She had nothing to offer, other than the fact that she sort of knew how most animals worked and thought. And some other stuff, but that didn't matter.

Is someone was playing a prank, then maybe some idiot would jump out in a second with a camera and shout 'You've been pranked!' like in American TV shows?

The girl paused and looked around. Nope, screw that one.

If she was in a coma, then this was a dream. But really she didn't particularly care, so long as the moron doctors pulled the plug. Why should they look after one more useless human being?

Insane. Right. Yay. Oh, don't get her wrong, she knew she was messed up a bit. Seriously, she hated humans even if she was one and basically wanted to tear anyone who she hated apart. That wasn't normal, but it kept her relatively happy. But the kind of nuts that made you delusional? Nope, not that kind of crazy. Oh well.

So what then? What the hell happened? She's not in a coma. She hadn't been kidnapped. She wasn't going delusional and she sure as hell wasn't in a TV show for morons who laugh at others shock. Not like _she_ didn't but still.

The girl growled under her breath.

This was getting dumb, seriously.

Yelling wouldn't help, since she didn't like the way she sounded when shouting. She normally talked about mumbling sound, so most people had to strain to hear her. It was funny to see them struggle, since she didn't like repeating herself much. Only when she was pissed off.

And that was a lot, but she never showed it.

Perhaps a new scientific experiment, to see how a human would react to being randomly placed somewhere else?

Nah, scientists were too stupid for that. Only the ones in stories could be like that, the ones in her world were dumb.

Wait, her world? Where'd that come from?

She pushed it away. She could hear voices anyway, so she might as well go and find someone. So long as it wasn't a random dragon.

That would suck. Probably.

The girl pushed apart some bushes and almost dropped her deadpan look for a shocked look. Almost.

A boy, small, around eleven, with spiky grey-brown hair and bright, emerald eyes was watching a pink, glowing cat float around him. She blinked slowly.

She knew him. That was Green Oak, the kid from Pokemon Adventures manga. Ok, some cosplayer was lost in the woods with a remote control Mew, awesome.

Well, so long as she wasn't alone. The girl walked out and clapped her hand to get the cosplayer's attention, not really wanting to talk to the brat.

"Hm?" The kid blinked, looking over at her. "Who're you?"

" . . ." She just stared. She narrowed her eyes and rolled her hand around.

"Sorry, I don't have the time to deal with you." The cosplayer muttered. He looked at the remote Mew and glared. "Are you gonna fight me now? I've chased you for hours."

The Mew toy giggled. The girl raised an eyebrow. Ok, so a robot that could fly could also make sounds.

Maybe the scientists weren't as dumb as she thought.

"C'mon, just say yes already, I'm sick of these games."

The Mew toy seemed to snort and change expressions, from an amused one to an annoyed one. It nodded and flew backwards, and the cosplayer took out a ball.

Ok, this was weird.

She blinked again, looking at the red and white ball. It looked like a pokeball from the games, but if that cosplayer was actually pretending to be a Trainer-

Oh, he threw it out and it burst open.

What.

A small, red lizard with a flame on its tail squeaked as it was released. Luna shook her head and closed her eyes, counted to ten, then opened them.

It was still there. Ok.

"Charmander, Ember." The cosplayer commanded. The lizard, Charmander, squeaked again and jumped up, then shot some fire out of its tail.

Oh, the girl thought, this is real. Shit, there was actually a real life Charmander and a real life Mew.

So that would make the kid real as well.

Perfect. Ok, so now she knew that, maybe she was being hypnotised?

But if Green had come across Mew, then what?

He had a Charmander. He looked like the manga Green. Maybe she was hypnotised to think she was in the manga?

If that was right, then Red should be watching right over . . . there!

She could see his gleaming red eyes as he glared at Green.

The girl knew what was coming next.

Any second, Green would call back Charmander and Red would burst out like a moron.

"Enough." Green said. Charmander stopped attacking and glanced back at him. "Come back."

It nodded and was returned to its ball. Red, as predicted, bust out and shouted at Green for letting the Mew go.

She snorted. She never understood why Red thought he could take the damn thing on with a LV 7 Poliwhirl, while Mew was like . . . LV 30+ or something.

Idiot.

"Poli, Water Gun!" Red shouted. The Poliwhirl nodded and shot some water at the Mew, who just shrugged it off. It then proceeded to shoot forward and knock Poli over, then run off somewhere. Red collapsed dramatically next to his blue tadpole thing and shook it.

"Poli, you're ok!? Get up!" He cried. Green snorted and looked down upon him.

"Didn't you see it?" He mumbled. "When I was battling it? I could tell it was superior to me by a lot. That's why I made Charmander stop its attacks."

" . . . Always know what your limitations are." The girl murmured, in her usual monotone. She knew this part. "If you don't, you're only beating on yourself."

Green looked mildly surprised, but he nodded.

"Remember that." He said. The boy started off, probably to wherever he came from.

She slunk into the bushes again and waited. The Rockets from whenever Red met them went into the field and looked around in shock.

One of them commented on the fire, but she knew they weren't interested in that.

The sort of leader had a go at Red, who was still crouching, a bit shocked, but was told to leave him alone and search for Mew.

She rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Why say what you're after when there was someone there?

Oh well, not her problem.

The girl stood quickly and walked off the way Green had gone.

Maybe the hypnosis would wear off by the time she found him again?

**oooo**

**-Some other part of the forest-**

Ok, the plan didn't go so well.

She was still tailing him silently. By now she knew he was aware of her, but for some reason he didn't comment on her.

Maybe he was a bit interested, because she knew what he was going to say before?

Maybe not. Green was never one to care.

The girl knew that much, but she still liked him as her favourite character anyway. He got better, and his badass attitude made him more of a neutral character than anything.

Neutral characters were always the best.

Getting off track, now.

She was still following him.

And he was leading her somewhere.

But where-

Oh wait, a signpost. Ah, of course. Pallet town. Red would probably go to Oak's place sometimes in the evening, considering how late it seemed in the manga. Right now it seemed as if the sun was low, but rising.

Green, still not looking or speaking to her, led her through the bushes again and stopped suddenly. She stopped as well, and watched silently as he turned around to face her.

"Ok, first, what's your name?" Green asked.

" . . ."

"I know you can talk, you even said what I wanted to-"

"Luna Solidad." She said. Green nodded slightly.

"Alright, that's a start. Do you know where we are?"

Luna pointed at the signpost and gave him a flat look. Green nodded again and looked behind him.

"I'm gonna take you to my grandfather's lab. You don't seem like you have a pokemon, and well . . ."

"You care?" Luna murmured.

"No." Green snorted, looking back. "But I don't want anyone's blood on my hands, so I'll make grandpa give you a pokemon."

Luna snorted, but she nodded and walked forward a little.

"You from around here at all?" Green asked her. He started off in the direction of Pallet town and Luna walked next to him.

She shook her head and looked at the sky.

"So, where then?" Green asked again. Luna glanced at him.

"I'm not sure. This is a hypnosis dream, so why would you care?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" The boy blinked. "Nevermind. Move it, girl."

Luna glared at him. He seemed to shrink away, but quickly regained his composure. Luna took note of little details on his body.

First, the way he held himself. A bit nervous looking, but still pretty confident. Ok, so maybe the arrogance thing was an act. His eyes showed the bright curiosity she never had, and his body looked sort of thin, but still healthy. Not that she'd be able to tell much, what with his purple turtle neck, but still.

He was the same height as her. Ok, that was weird. Luna was fourteen and about 5 foot whatever, Green was around four foot whatever, the common height for an eleven year old. But he was the same height, so either Luna had been hypnotised to think they were the same age, fourteen or eleven, or maybe some extra-terrestrial force had made her change back into her eleven year old self.

That would explain the lack of chest accessories.

"How old am I?" Luna muttered to him. Green stared at her blankly. She glared.

"Same as me." Green hastily said.

"I'm meant to be fourteen." She said.

"Well, you're not right now, are you?"

Luna glared at him again, but then noticed they had come to a large building on the edge of the town.

"Well, here we are." Green said. "Grandpa's lab. He should be inside, I think."

Luna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop that." The boy snapped. "Grandpa! Open up!"

He banged on the door loudly and waited.

A few seconds later it opened to reveal professor Oak himself, looking tired and wearing some fluffy slippers.

"Who- Ah, Green! What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Nothing. Sort of." Green said, glancing at Luna. "This girl . . . I found her in Pallet forest, with no pokemon, and she claims to be under hypnosis. Also she thinks she's fourteen."

"Well, that's certainly strange." Oak muttered. "Come in, both of you."

Once inside, Oak made the two sit down on a random sofa that was in a sort of living area of the lab. He went off for a few seconds and came back with some drinks. The old man gave two to Green and Luna, and had one to himself.

"So, you say you're under hypnosis?" Oak asked. Luna, drinking, nodded. "That's a strange claim. Where did you get the idea from?"

"I know that pokemon don't exist where I'm from." Luna began.

"Must be boring." Green murmured. Luna hit him and carried on.

"And suddenly I'm here, seeing someone who's made up and a Mew as well, plus I'm in my eleven year old body, I'd think I have all the rights to claim that I am under hypnosis." She said.

"That can be proved by one of the pokemon I have here." Oak said.

"Then try it. I'll wake up as soon as that happens, then." Luna said. Oak didn't react to her words and stood, then walked deeper into the lab.

Probably to get a Hypno or something.

"You're acting like this place shouldn't exist." Green murmured.

"It shouldn't. Pokemon is a game from where I come from, and a manga and a TV show." Luna told him. "It must be a shock, but still."

"How come you're talking now? You barely answered me before." Green frowned.

"It depends on what I want to do. I didn't want to speak then, so I didn't bother much. Now I don't really care." Luna shrugged.

"You're weird."

"And you're a brat."

"Whatever."

Oak suddenly came back with another pokeball in his hand. He sat down and let the pokemon out.

"Hypno, can you please reverse any hypnosis done to this girl?" Oak said. Luna stared at the psychic pokemon. It stared right back.

Then it nodded, crouching a little, and started waving its pendant back and forth.

After a few seconds, Luna felt nothing different. The lab was still the same, Hypno was still in front of her, and Green was still looking bored.

"Well?" Oak asked.

"I'm still here." Luna said.

"Then you're not under hypnosis."

"But if I'm not, then how did I get here?" Luna looked around again. "This isn't a dream, it feels too real. If I was in a TV show I would have known by now, and I'm not a victim of kidnapping."

"Then I would say that you are, indeed, in our world." Oak nodded.

"That mean anything to you?" Green asked.

"I've thought about myself in this world, but never actually thought it was possible." Luna said.

"So, now that's you're here, why not go out and see if you can find out how you came here in the first place?" Oak suggested. Luna glanced at him.

"I may as well. It should at least give me a chance to see this world for what it actually is." She murmured.

"You'll need a pokemon then." Green said.

"Yes, of course. But first, if I am indeed in the pokemon world, then why am I eleven again?"

"Ah, now that's something I don't know how to help out with . . ." Oak laughed. "You'll figure it out eventually."

He stood up and gestured for Luna and Green to come with him. The two followed the old man to the main part of the lab, where Oak kept all his pokeballs. Luna noticed a lone pokeball on a table. Bulbasaur, she thought.

"Now, I've already given Green Charmander." Oak said. "Squirtle is being held for someone else, and Bulbasaur, I'm afraid, is too difficult to give to you."

Luna doubted that.

"But I can give you another one." Oak said. He walked over to a small section of pokeballs and took one, then gave it to Luna.

"This pokemon is called Eevee." He said.

"Why Eevee?" Green asked. "Don't you need him for the research and stuff?"

"Not really. I have several Eevee already, so I don't really need him anymore." Oak said. "I have a total of six pokedex's. One I gave to Green, another is being reserved, and the other three won't be used unless needed. The sixth one is now yours."

The old man gave her a DS-like device. A pokedex, she thought. Luna flipped it open and stared at the controls on it.

It looked almost like a Gameboy.

"Register your name and your first pokemon here, please." Oak said, pointing to the pokedex. "Its voice reactive, so just say it."

"Luna Solidad." Luna said. "Starter: Eevee."

The pokedex beeped and suddenly lit up. Then it became like the old looking pokedex database from the very first pokemon games. A picture of Eevee was shown.

"Do you want to give Eevee a name?" Oak asked. Luna looked down at the pokeball in her hand, at the tiny Eevee that grinned up at her giddily.

"Yes, in fact." Luna said.

"Ugh, I can't stand people who do that . . ." Green muttered. Luna glared at him, but looked back at Eevee.

"I think you'll like the name Cyber."

Cyber yapped happily.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: And that concludes the first chapter of Sinister Plots!

Green: Couldn't you think of a better name?

Renny: I didn't wanna steal anymore ideas from _My Name? Catch M. Hall_, ok?

Green: Fine, whatever.

Renny: Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, so please, read and review! For those on DA, read and comment! I kinda need some feedback so I can know if this is a good fanfic so far.

Red: When do I get more dialogue?

Renny: Soon.


	2. Chapter 2- VS Eevee

Renny: Say hello to the second chapter of _Sinister Plots!_

Green: You said you wouldn't stick yourself with me again.

Renny: Hush, boy. I didn't say I couldn't put myself with you for a short time, though.

Green: Hmph.

Red: So, why is your name Luna? Is that your real name?

Renny: Pah, I wish. No, it's not. It's the name I wish I had. Also, it's Spanish as well. Lol.

Green: Weirdo . . .

Renny: *holds up sword* What was that?

Green: N-nothing!

Renny: Good boy. Red?

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet forest, almost a day later-**

Luna got to know Cyber in the short time he'd been with her. Well, more like Green telling her about the small details, but it was the same thing anyway.

Apparently Cyber was used in harmless experiments that allowed the professor to understand how Eevee was able to evolve into three different pokemon. Of course there was actually about seven, but Oak probably just wanted to focus on the stone evolutions for now.

Or maybe he didn't even know about the other four.

This was the first generation manga, so of course he'd not know. But then he didn't really mention the second generation or third or fourth, let alone the fifth, so maybe he was holding back for the sake of Green?

Probably right, since Green was trying to catch every new pokemon they found.

It was annoying, seriously. For a normally relaxed and arrogant brat, he had a hell of a load of energy.

"Yo, brat, slow down a bit." Luna called. Green stopped and glared at her.

"Gimme one good reason." He snapped.

"'Cus we're traveling together, maybe?"

"Hah! More like I'm babysitting you." Green laughed. "You're from another world, so you don't know anything about-"

"Your Charmander knows Ember so it's obviously on level seven or higher." Luna interrupted. "That Pidgey you caught evolves into a Pidgeot that can fly at Mach 2 speed. Rattata evolve into Raticate, which can chew through nearly anything."

"Ok, fine, so you do know about pokemon." Green grumbled. "But that doesn't mean you know your way around."

Luna shrugged. Green gave her a blank glare and started off again, muttering something about girls.

The brown eyed girl followed him silently.

A few minutes later, Green seemed to forget she was there altogether. Luna was about to remind him he had a companion, when she got an idea.

"Cyber, scare him." She murmured to the fox pokemon.

Cyber giggled and nodded, jumping off her shoulder and crawling up to Green quietly. And the boy was totally unaware of him.

The Eevee lowered his ears and crouched, while Green paused and looked around. The emerald eyed boy turned around, for whatever reason, and then Cyber struck.

"WHAT THE HECK, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Green screeched, flailing around. Luna almost laughed at him.

"Cyber, come back." She said. Cyber jumped off Green and went back to Luna's shoulder. Green, huffing angrily, seethed at Luna.

"What was that for!?" He exclaimed.

"You were ignoring me." Luna shrugged.

"You could have just said something." Green muttered, turning back around.

Luna shrugged again and followed him.

She decided to think about the positives of being in the pokemon manga world for a while.

First off, she got to meet Green. While he was a bit bratty, the arrogance thing was just an act, because he was probably just about as normal as anyone else.

As normal as a Dexholder could get, anyway.

Next was the obvious fact that she was able to see real life pokemon, and she also had one of her own and a pokedex as well.

Many people would kill to be in her position right now.

Third, she got to go on an adventure. Now that was basically epic in itself.

Fourth, she could find out what the manga people didn't show- Green's side of the story.

Five, Luna could catch her own team, train them, and maybe even help Red at times, because the idiot seriously needed it.

Six, she had a chance to start over and actually try to fit in, seeing as she screwed up so badly the first time around.

Seven . . . was there actually a seventh reason?

Luna moved onto the negatives.

One, if time moved the same as it did in her world, then that meant that a day would have passed, and she'd have been reported missing or something.

Two, her literally only friend would be wondering where her pranking partner was.

Three, she might get way too attached to this world and not want to leave when the time actually came.

Four, she might change huge events that actually might have a big effect on how Red does this, or whatever.

Five, the team she leaves behind would be sad when she left.

Six, she would miss this world if she actually did go.

Ok, bad reasons had the same amount as the good. Luna rolled her eyes and frowned. Maybe listing reasons wasn't as fun as she thought it might be.

"Hey, you."

"I have a name, brat." Luna sighed.

"And I'll say it when you stop calling me brat." Green huffed.

"What do you want, brat?"

Even Cyber could tell she was provoking him.

"Ugh, I wanted to know . . . How come you're not freaking out?" The boy asked.

"You care?"

"No. I'm just . . . curious." Green murmured. Luna almost laughed.

"I'm not freaking out because I don't really care much." She said.

"How could you not? I mean, you're from a world where pokemon doesn't even exist, so how-"

"Technically it does, since we have games and stuff."

"Shut up. How come you're not going gaga over the first pokemon you see?" Green snapped.

"I've seen them before, even if they were just pixels then." Luna said, walking past him. "That's no reason to make me squeal over the first Rattata we find."

"I caught it anyway, so you wouldn't be able to."

"If I wanted to I would have stolen it and played with it. But I didn't, because I'm not like other girls."

"I noticed."

Luna gave him a dry glare.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is, someone from another world just pops up and then suddenly they're ok with it all, not even asking what happened." Green said. "That's not normal."

"It's not normal how I got to be here in the first place, so maybe that cancels it all out." Luna shrugged. "Cyber, do a sweep and see if there's anything I ain't caught yet."

The Eevee nodded and dashed off.

"How come you gave him a name anyway?" Green asked as they walked.

"Identity." Luna told him.

"They already have that."

"Fine, I'll give an actual reason." Luna huffed. "Say if you had . . . a Mankey, for example. And your opponent has a Mankey as well."

"Go on."

"You both call out the same attack, or one that requires the pokemon, both of them, to be physically by the other. The two pokemon end up duelling, and at the end of it neither Trainer can tell which pokemon is which."

"But the pokeball can solve that, so-"

"Actually if you return it and then put it back out again, that's classed as cheating." Luna said.

"Really?"

"You didn't know? I'm shocked."

"Shut up."

"Hm. Anyway, I'm saying that giving a pokemon a nickname will help with that. You call the pokemon's name and it looks over at you, so you know which is which." Luna explained. "Simple."

"Oh." Green said. He took out the ball containing his Charmander. "Do I need to give him one?"

"I can tell it's not really your style, so maybe go for an alternative."

"Like . . .?"

"Giving him an accessory, like a scarf, so you can identify him without needing a name or pokeball."

"That . . . might actually work." Green blinked.

"Yeah. How much money do you have?"

"Um, 10000 Poke, why?"

"That much already?"

Green looked away, a bit red. "M-my older sister, Daisy, gave it to me."

"That's understandable. Is Poke the currency for this world or just this region?" Luna asked.

"The world. Why, is it different for you?" Green questioned.

"Yes. My world has different currency depending on the place or country. For example, my own country, England, had Pounds, while another one, America, has Dollars." Luna explained.

"Oh, that sounds cool." Green murmured.

"Does it really? It's boring. Politics and shit."

"Whatever. But still, why don't you have any money?" Green asked.

"I was in my room when I fell asleep and woke up here." Luna said. "And I think I might need new clothes."

"You think?" Green smirked. "Those aren't exactly traveling clothes, you know."

"I do, thank you very much. Now, how about we go to the pokemart in Viridian and get some stuff. Pokemon stuff, food, and some scarves or something to identify your pokemon, and new clothes for me." Luna said.

"Don't order me around." Green snapped.

"Uh-huh. Come on, brat."

She could tell he was seething again.

**oooo**

**-Nearer Viridian-**

Cyber came back holding an unconscious Rattata in his jaws. Luna had already caught one so she just let it go.

It seemed like Pidgey and Rattata were actually the only things she could find here. Damn.

"Are we there yet, brat?"

"How should I know? I don't have a map!"

"Maybe you should have asked Oak to give you one."

"I think the pokedex has a built-in map, but I don't know how to work it past the database." Green muttered. Luna glanced over his shoulder, at the screen of his dark green pokedex.

"Why is yours a different colour?" Luna asked, holding up her own, which was navy blue.

"Oh, I think grandpa didn't want people to mix them or something." Green shrugged. "Not like that would help, these things only open to their owner's voice or fingerprints."

"Perfect." Luna sighed. "So if you happened to accidently swap one with someone else and not see the other for a few days, you'd be stuck with an inoperable pokedex."

"Grandpa can open it from anywhere so long as it's connected to a computer, so we don't need to worry about that." Green said.

"Ah." Luna muttered.

"Well, I'd say we're somewhere near Viridian."

"Why?"

"Look."

Green pointed to a sign not too far away. It said 'Viridian city ahead'.

"Well, that was convenient." Luna said, already walking off towards it.

"Think we can actually find some stuff in the pokemart?" Green asked, following quickly.

"Probably. I know we can get pokemon stuff there, so why not people stuff?" The girl shrugged. "It'd seem pretty dumb if they didn't."

"I guess . . . You seem to know more about this world than you let on, you know?" Green said.

"I'm guessing."

She watched Green trip in shock, then regain his balance.

"W-what? So, for all we know, we might be walking into a shop made for pokemon only? And you'd just be guessing?" Green shrieked.

"Hush, honey, you sound like an annoying six year old girl." Luna smirked.

"Ugh, why me . . ." Green sighed, stomping off to Viridian.

"I totally got him." Luna said to Cyber, who had bounded up to them in the middle of their argument with another unconscious Pidgey.

"Put that thing down, dude."

Cyber whined a bit but did as he was told, climbing onto her shoulder after.

"You're acting like a dog, you know?" Luna murmured, gently scratching his ear.

"Come on, I wanna get there by daylight!" Green shouted to her.

"Whatever, brat." Luna called back. She slowly walked through the bushes and went over to him. "Try not being so bossy and maybe you'll have friends."

"Hmph." The boy crossed his arms and looked away.

They walked into Viridian city without any problems after that, wandering around to try and find the pokemart.

"Are you sure there's one in this place?" Luna asked, after the tenth house they walked into. "And why doesn't anyone lock their dammed doors?"

"First, yeah, 'cus I've been there once, and second, I have no idea." Green said.

"You've been there before? Then why aren't you leading us to it?"

"I can't remember how to get there." Green shrugged. Luna sighed and carried on walking.

"Well, we'd better hurry up and find it fast." The girl said, half-listening Green grumble about hypocriticalness.

Luna glanced around, while she was walking.

It seemed as though there were very few people around, but she didn't want to ask for directions because who knew how they would react to seeing two random kids pop up and ask where the hell the pokemart was.

"You sure you can't remember where it is?" Luna asked a few minutes later.

"Sure." Green snapped. "Stop asking."

Luna looked around again, barely glancing at Cyber as he clampered onto her head. The Eevee yapped and bounced off, then grinned up at her.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Vee!" Cyber wagged his tail excitedly. "Eev!"

"I think he might have found it." Green said.

"Lead the way, Cyber." Luna quietly told him. The Eevee nodded and bounded off quickly.

"Sheesh, he could have just walked." Green huffed. He ran after Cyber all the same.

Luna just grunted and rounded a corner along with the boy. Cyber stood in front of a large, blue building with a P on the front of it.

"Well, looks like we found the pokemart." Luna said. Green nodded and walked in, leaving her to follow with Cyber on her head again.

"So, what sort of stuff might be good for them, anyway?" Green asked. The boy picked up a scarf and held it up.

"Well, what sort of stuff do they like?"

"I dunno, never asked."

"Now might be a good time."

Green sent out his four pokemon, Scyther, Charmander, Pidgey and Rattata.

"Where'd you get a Scyther from?" Luna blinked slowly.

"Had him since I was a little kid." Green murmured, looking at the scarf then at his pokemon. "So . . . who wants this?"

The four pokemon looked confused. Green quickly explained what Luna had told him.

"So, who wants it?" Green asked again. Charmander put up his hand, grinning like a mad . . . mon.

Green crouched down and wrapped it around Charmander's neck, then leaned back to look. Luna actually had to admit, it looked good on the little lizard.

"OK, scarf for Charmander. Now I gotta find something else for the others . . ."

While he was looking through the clothes stuff, Luna walked off to find some supplies and clothes of her own.

"Do you want a scarf?" Luna asked Cyber. The Eevee yapped and jumped onto a small tray with blue and white bandanas in it.

"Ah, so you want one of those." Luna said. She picked one up and wrapped it around Cyber's neck, then stepped back to inspect it.

He looked like one of those fluffy dogs that wore a bandana instead of a collar around their neck. Cyber wagged his tail and yapped happily.

"Yeah, we're getting that." Luna said. Now to find some clothes for her, and get rid of the ones she has right now.

A few minutes later, she had a basket full of stuff, clothes for her, the bandana for Cyber, some pokemon healing stuff, a sort of small bag that had one strap but went onto her back (kinda like Ruby's bag in the RS arc, but smaller), and some food for herself and her pokemon.

Then she walked over to Green and saw he'd found some . . . cool looking stuff.

A scarf for Charmander, a cool looking leg scarf/bow/thing for Scyther, a ring that would probably expand when Pidgey evolved, and a bow tie for Rattata, which suited him very well.

"Looks nice." Luna commented as she walked up.

"Yeah, took a while to get Rattata's. He's so picky." Green sighed. He glanced at the basket Luna had. "I'm paying for all this, then?"

"You're the only one with money." Luna shrugged.

"You're lucky I can afford all this." Green muttered darkly, taking the stuff off his pokemon and adding them to the basket. He snatched it out of Luna's hands and walked off, probably to pay for it all.

"So, I take it you lot liked those things?" Luna murmured to Green's pokemon. They all nodded happily. "Hm. Green's different to the manga Green that was portrayed during the actual thing itself. Maybe what Red saw wasn't the real Green, then."

The group of pokemon looked confused. Luna shook her head, and then looked up as Green walked back over to them with a bag.

"Ok, I've only got about 100 Poke left, now." Green said. "When you get money, pay for this stuff yourself."

"I will, don't worry." Luna said.

"Meh. Let's go outside and sort the stuff out." The boy said. Luna nodded and walked out with him and the other pokemon following behind.

They walked until a bench with enough room for them to sit and sort stuff out came up, and then sat down.

"Ok, this is Scyther's leg thingy." Green said, pulling it out. "Charmander, can you put that back on for him?"

The lizard nodded and quickly wrapped the small, red scarf around Scyther's leg.

"I think this is Charmander's scarf, yes?" Luna mumbled, taking the black scarf out of the bag.

Green nodded, taking it off her. He wrapped it around Charmander's neck and then rummaged through the bag again.

"And . . . Rattata's bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool." Luna smirked. Green rolled his eyes and put it around Rattata's neck.

"Eh, I guess." The boy shrugged. "And Pidgey's ring . . . thing."

The ring fit over Pidgey's leg with no problems at all.

"Cyber, come up here." Luna said. The Eevee jumped onto her lap. Luna pulled out his white and blue bandana, and wrapped it around his neck.

"He looks like one of those farm pokemon." Green snickered.

"So?"

"Just sayin'."

Luna rolled her eyes and took out the bag she'd gotten.

"I'll carry the stuff in here, seeing as you don't have a bag either." Luna said. Green looked away, half-glaring at nothing, while Luna put the pokemon healing stuff and the food into the one-strapped bag.

"Now all that's left are my new clothes." Luna said. "I'll get dressed over in those bushes."

She stood with the bag and went off.

A few minutes later the girl walked back over to Green, with her old clothes in the bag and wearing the new ones like they were made for her.

The sun visor was a perfect fit on her head, and made her face a bit shadowed, so her bored, deadpan expression was backed up, sort of like how Red from the games wore his cap. A white, sleeve-less jacket was put over the top of a blue, long sleeved shirt, and she had dark grey trousers and completely black shoes.

"I have to admit, that actually looks good on you." Green murmured.

"Thank you. Now, I need a bin or something." Luna said, glancing around.

"Why don't we let Charmander burn them?" Green suggested.

"Is that even a good idea?"

"Um . . . probably?"

"Alright then."

Luna threw the bag with her old clothes down, a few feet away. Green stood and nodded at Charmander, who grinned and yelled happily.

The small lizard, mindful of his new scarf, shot a huge fireball out of his tail flames at the bag. It caught on fire easily.

"Ok, we've set it on fire. How do we put it out?" Luna asked. Green seemed to freeze up.

"Uh. I didn't think that far." He stammered.

"Oh, how wonderful." Luna sighed.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Hah! Seriousness and funniness!

Green: Are those even words?

Renny: Apparently, because Word ain't exactly trying to correct them.

Red: When do I get into it?

Renny: Hey, this is taking the same amount of time as the manga itself, ok? So basically you'll be in this thing the next chapter, got it?

Red: Yes!

Green: Can I say it for once?

Renny: Fine.

Green: Read, review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3- VS Kangaskhan

Renny: I'm relying on the stuff from the manga for this chapter. Well, sorta.

Green: Why? Can't you remember the lines?

Renny: Not really. Heh. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review my story!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Near the edge of Viridian-**

"I can't believe you."

Luna shrugged and carried on walking.

"You left them." Green snapped, dashing in front of her and glaring. Luna stepped around him.

"They wanted to put it out, so I left them to it." Luna murmured. "You got a problem?"

"None of them had water types!" Green exclaimed. "How are they meant to put out a fire without a water pokemon!?"

"Use a lake, maybe?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"How-"

"Ok, look." Luna said, turning around. "I came from a world without pokemon. That meant that humans couldn't rely on huge, water spewing creatures to put fires out. We had to do it ourselves. If the people in this world are so incompetent that they can't even put out a fire without a pokemon, then I'm glad I've got more common sense than everything here."

" . . . That's the most you've ever said." Green blinked. Luna sighed and carried on walking to the forest.

"I insult the stability of humans in this world and that's the only thing he notices. Typical." She muttered.

The girl glanced around the forest, recognising it immediately.

"This is Viridian forest, no?" She murmured.

"It is. Why?" Green asked. He walked a little bit ahead of her.

"We can catch some good pokemon here."

"Like?"

"Venomoth. Maybe even a Pidgeotto if we get lucky." Luna said.

"Good point." Green said. His eyes widened and he spun back around. "I'm still mad at you for doing that, you know."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, kids!" Someone shouted. The duo turned around and saw an old man running towards them.

At first Luna thought she was in the game world, and the old man was the one who showed them how to catch stuff when clearly the protagonist knew how, but once he got closer she could see the panic in his eyes.

"Kids . . ." He huffed, hands on his knees. The man took a deep breath and looked up. "Be careful if you're going in there."

"Why?" Green asked.

"There's a huge monster in there." The old man told them. "So, if you see it, run."

"How are we meant to run if we don't know what it looks like?" Luna muttered. She went unheard.

"Um, thanks for the warning but we're good enough, thanks." Green smirked.

Ok, maybe the arrogance thing wasn't that much of an act.

"Well, don't get lost." The old man sighed. He walked away, and Luna could hear him muttering something about kids.

"We'd better get going." Green said, turning back around and striding into the forest.

"Are you normally this dumb or are you having an off day?" Luna asked.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"He said run if we see the monster." Luna said, walking past the boy. "If we see a pokemon that's big and we can't fight it, we run, simple."

"B-but-"

"No. We run, got it?"

"Fine . . ."

During the time the two were there, Green managed to find and successfully capture a few pokemon, along with Luna, like Venomoth. Luna currently had Cyber out, acting as a guard and a sniffer for her. Green had Charmander out and breathing fire at anything that moved.

They paused, Luna to rest and Green to check the area, for a few minutes.

"Think we can find the monster and catch it?" Green asked quietly.

"I dunno. But if it's too powerful I'm runnin', you hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever." She heard him sigh.

Luna laid back against the tree she was sitting against, silently watching Cyber nip at some random blades of grass like they were the most interesting thing it the entire universe. The girl gently batted his head.

The tiny Eevee squeaked and did a surprisingly good backflip. Luna raised an eyebrow. Maybe she could use that?

"But first . . ." She murmured, pulling out her blue pokedex. "Cyber, stand still."

The pokemon did so. Luna quickly scanned him with the pokedex and then looked at his data.

It said his attack was high, as well as his special, but his defence was low, and his speed was also high. Luna would have to work on dodging skills, then.

Next, the Eevee's attacks and level.

The pokedex said his level was about thirteen, which was strange since she hadn't been in a battle other than to fight wild pokemon to catch them. His movepool impressed her even more.

Shadow Ball, for one thing. That was a certainly useful attack this early on. Tackle, but that was pretty stereotype anyway so she ignored that. Tail Whip. In the games it was virtually useless to her, but in a real fight?

A swishing tail would probably piss the opponent off. Luna made a mental note to try and get rid of that as soon as she could.

And then Quick Attack. The same as Tackle, which was a good thing since both were pretty good attacks to begin with.

But Luna wanted to focus on Shadow Ball mainly. That was a good move to have against psychic and ghost types, since the latter couldn't even land a hit on Cyber and the former couldn't be able to take a ghost attack anyway.

Honestly, pokemon had so many weaknesses. It was going to be fun taking the piss with it.

Cyber whined a bit when she didn't respond to him, so the girl just absently patted his head and smirked a bit.

Who knew she had a mind for real life battles?

But then, she couldn't just rely on Cyber. Luna needed different pokemon. Maybe a few good ones, like a Pikachu or even Caterpie (Butterfree)?

Pikachu was overrated. Red was gonna have one. She didn't want to be a copy-cat, so maybe Butterfree.

Then her thoughts went back to battling.

So far she'd only fought wild pokemon, not any other Trainers. In the games, both fights were pretty much the same, so she never took any notice, but being in the actual world would make it more difficult since Trainers here would probably have different strategies and stuff.

Damn. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Charmander!"

Luna looked up. Charmander shot fire out of his tail at some bushes, somewhere on the opposite side of the tiny clearing she and Green were in.

She'd actually forgotten about that brat.

Some huge purple thing (on fire) stumbled out of a tree and landed on the floor. The fire quickly burnt away and revealed a smoking Venomoth. Green stared at it and then at his pokedex.

The boy sighed and snapped it shut, and then pocketed it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then glanced around again.

"What's up with you?" Luna quietly asked. Green jumped. Ah, so she wasn't the only one who'd forgot.

"It was a Venomoth. I'd already caught one." Green told her.

"So, what are you doing?" Luna asked again, standing up slowly.

Wasn't this the part where Green was being all weird and looking for something? And the Venomoth as well, that proved it. Maybe he was looking for the-

Wait a second.

"Are you looking for the monster?"

"Yeah, so?" Green blinked. "It'll be a cool addition."

"Yeah, but with its supposed power how're you gonna catch it? You've only got about three pokeballs left, brat." Luna snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll find it and then you'll be sorry you ever doubted me." Green snapped.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"You infuriate me."

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"I hate you."

"You think I care?"

"You're an idiot."

"My school grades say otherwise."

"Wait, what's school?"

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"You don't know what school is?" Luna choked. "What?"

"If Chuck's academy thing counts, then yeah." Green said. Oh yeah, she'd forgotten about that.

"Did it teach you stuff like maths?"

"Numbers? No. It taught me how to fight, though. I can read and write perfectly fine, as well." Green shrugged. Luna sighed and almost banged her head off the nearest tree she could find.

Green didn't know what a school was.

Oh well, at least he could read.

"Well, that shocking discovery over with, let's see where we can go from now." Luna muttered.

"It's not that bad, is it? I mean, school, the whole thing with me not knowing what it is?"

"If you were in my world, then yes. But this is a world where enslaving tiny creatures to fight makes money, so no." Luna said.

That seemed to shut him up for a bit.

At least until the shaking started.

"Holy shit what is that."

"Leave the swearing to me, brat."

"Shut up its coming!"

Indeed it was. Whatever 'it' actually was.

Luna pushed him down by the head into some bushes, then crouched down herself. If Green was looking for the monster, then maybe the monster would be nice and let him catch it?

Pah, no.

A few random wild pokemon scattered as the shaking ground started to get more violent. Luna looked around again. No sign of anything that was huge.

So far the biggest thing Luna had seen was a huge Pidgeotto, so maybe this monster was some sort of mutant bird-

Oh.

"Wait a second . . ." Green murmured. "Isn't that a . . ."

The huge, brown and grey pokemon lumbered through the forest, passing the two kids without noticing them.

"The monster's a Kangaskhan, of course . . ." Luna sighed, slapping her head. She should have known it would be that thing. It was big, powerful, and probably never went out of the shadows. That was why the locals thought it- she- was a monster.

"Well, then that just makes it easier!" Green smirked, standing up when the pokemon was gone.

"How so?" Luna asked, standing as well.

"Because we can catch it if it's too busy protecting its baby." Green told the girl.

"You're sadistic." Luna sighed. "And 'it' is actually a 'she'."

"Oh. I'm still gonna catch her!"

"Sure you will." Luna muttered.

Green seemed to ignore her. The boy excitedly hopped out of the bushes and dashed off to where the Kangaskhan had walked off to, leaving Luna, again, to follow silently with Charmander and Cyber on either of her shoulders.

"Can't you two walk?" Luna asked. The two pokemon just snuggled up to her in response.

**oooo**

**-A few minutes later, deeper in the forest-**

"We're lost."

"I know."

"You can't read the map, and I don't know how to operate it yet."

"I know."

"You've gotten us lost."

"This is why I said to let you lead."

"We could ask someone for help, but you're not going to, are you?"

"Look at my face and tell me if I actually care."

"All I see is an emotionless façade."

"Exactly. Now please, shut up."

Green moved in front of her and glared, probably to intimidate her. It didn't really work much.

"We're lost and neither of us knows where we are, and you're making sarcastic comments." He snapped.

"And you're pointing out the obvious." Sarcasm was her best weapon.

"They say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"They obviously haven't met me." Luna said, walking around him for the second time that day. He snarled and followed her again.

Really, she never did like fighting physically, so often she resorted to sarcasm. That usually shut people up because she made them feel inferior and unable to defend themselves as she picked away at their heads, bit by bit.

Luna remembered a time when that actually led to the person attempting to hurt her.

She'd insulted their intelligence, which, everyone could agree, wasn't very good. They didn't take it well and tried, then failed, to come up with a snazzy remark about her mom, which failed considerably since it was actually true. Luna insulted the person's wit again, and then a fight broke out.

Everyone in her school knew not to fight her since she could make nearly anything a weapon, and the closest thing was, unfortunately for the other person, a fork.

Long story short, the dude ended up with a scar that looked like four dots on his cheek and a very healthy fear of sharp objects and her.

Thus why she hated fighting, since it usually ended in making the other person hurt and with a phobia of whatever she used to hurt them, and her with no signs of injury whatsoever. Sometimes it was fun.

Other times, not so much.

Another time, she remembered, had been with a large male. The males in the school often tried to outwit her, but very few could do that, and they were all adults with life experience and actual reasons to fight or whatever. This guy had none of that.

She just kept silent the whole time he'd made a fool of himself, staring at him as if he was some sort of wall in need of knocking down. That is, until he insulted her choice of pets.

Then a huge fight broke out which could only be solved by her head-teacher walking in and physically taking the two apart. While Luna admired the head for actually doing something while others would have sent someone else to do so instead, no one insulted her pets.

Even if they were snakes and ferrets. Two of each, not one of them looking the same. Both snakes were male, with mostly black skins, and both had white markings. The first had white spots, while the other had white stripes. Rake and Rook respectively.

The two ferrets were fluffy and cute. The first one was male, with brown and white markings which made him look like Furret from pokemon. Hence the name. The second was female, sterilised along with Furret, with black stripes and light brown spots around her tail area. She was called Ani.

Luna realised she missed them. Those four were the only friends she ever had, and she could let them out of their homes (never cages, it sounded to cruel) whenever she wanted without worrying about their bites. Anyone else and they bite, but not her.

Green shoved her and she looked up, only now realising she'd gotten them even more lost. This is why she didn't take the lead anywhere. Her head had a habit of running off track of pretty much everything.

"Nice work, genius." Green muttered, glancing around the small clearing they were in. Bushes were littered around, and trees sort of covered the rest of the place, leaving some large gaps here and there.

"Where are we?" Green asked. Charmander jumped down from Luna's shoulder and moved in front of him, protecting the boy from unknown dangers.

"How should I know?" Luna murmured. She rolled her eyes and sat down where she stood.

"You're so lazy." Green sighed.

"You're point?"

"Nevermind."

Luna glanced around the clearing again. She sort of recognised it, but where from?

A Poliwhirl dashed through the bushes and suddenly it clicked. Green ordered Charmander to attack it, and it half fell back through the place it rushed out of.

Red, the gullible moron, checked it was ok when he emerged as well.

"So it has an owner after all." Green smirked. Red looked up and saw him and Charmander, looking smug.

"We thought it was a wild pokemon when we attacked." Green continued.

"Obviously not." Luna said, standing up and staring at the two. Green spared her a small glare but went back to Red.

"Don't take it personally." He said. Red stood up and huffed.

"You did this to Poliwhirl?" He seethed. "You'll pay!"

The red eyed boy rushed forward, snarling, and tried to punch Green. Despite his smaller size, probably by a couple of inches or less, Green managed to block his attempted hit perfectly. Martial arts do wonders.

"Nonsense!" Green smiled slightly, eyes narrowed a bit. "We were both here catching pokemon-"

"I'm standing right here, brat." Luna called. Green hissed.

"We're all here catching pokemon," He practically spat. "So we were bound to meet with you eventually."

"Of course we would." Luna muttered. Red seemed to realised something.

"Hey, you two . . ." He murmured. Green blinked. "You two are from Pallet forest!"

Luna quietly made a rude gesture at him but put her hand down when he glanced over. Green snickered.

"Why do you two keep-"

Again with the booming. Luna sighed and looked around, before realising that it was the Kangaskhan coming from in front of her. Green smiled a bit and looked around as well. Luna thought he was crazy.

"Wh-what is that?" Red asked, shaking a bit.

"It's finally here . . ." Green whispered.

"You're insane, brat."

"Zip it."

The ground shook a bit and some trees seemed as if they were about to crack. Well, maybe the movies didn't exaggerate the monster stuff too much, then. The same Kangaskhan from before slowly lumbered through the trees and stopped short of the trio, staring at them.

Red promptly screamed.

"I've been looking for you, Kangaskhan!" Green shouted it her.

"We were looking for the exit." Luna told him. The boy ignored her.

"You were testing my patience by hiding so long!" He grinned.

"I don't think she cares." Luna called. Green waved a hand at her and glanced down at Charmander.

"Attack!" He ordered. The small lizard hissed quietly and jumped up, spewing fire at the huge brown pokemon in front of them.

Luna watched silently, seeing the flames flicker around the area as if the fire was going to catch the trees. But it went out a few seconds later, Kangaskhan unharmed.

That was only a warning shot.

"Seriously, why are you even trying?" Luna asked. Green took out his pokedex.

"Once I win, I can record its data in-"

"Hey!" Red shouted. "That's a . . . a pokedex!"

He took out his own and looked between the two, Green's dark lime coloured one and his own crimson one. Luna resisted the urge to laugh at their childish idiocy.

Green suddenly burst out laughing like a lunatic. Luna rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Red demanded.

"My grandpa told me he'd given a pokedex to someone else." Green smirked. "So it was _you_ . . ." He laughed again.

"Need I remind you we haven't been back there since yesterday?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "So there was no way of knowing that he got one?"

"I don't care!" Green snapped. "Stop the dumb comments and help me catch Kangaskhan!"

"No, I'd much rather enjoy the torment of you being a moron again."

"I will skin you alive."

"Don't forget to floss."

"Where did that even come from!?"

"G-grandpa!?" Red exclaimed, stopping their argument. "You mean . . . professor Oak?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Luna muttered.

"Although, I don't know why he'd give a pokedex to the likes of you." Green said, sneering at Red. "Well, nevermind! I'll just show you how it's done."

"Very nice considering you can't operate your own pokedex." Luna called again. Red snorted and Green hissed at her.

"I said shut up!" He shouted.

"I recall you saying 'zip it', not 'shut up'."

"Same friggin' difference!"

"The Kangaskhan?"

"Oh, right."

He turned around and looked down at Charmander, who had been attacking the huge pokemon while they 'talked'.

"Final blow!" He shouted. Charmander nodded and spat more fire at the poor thing.

Kangaskhan screamed and staggered back, and then suddenly Green had a pokeball in his hand.

"That should do it." He murmured.

The boy juggled the ball once, and then threw it.

"You're mine!" Green shouted.

The pokemon blocked the ball, making it bounce uselessly somewhere else.

"You've got two left, brat." Luna reminded him.

"Shut it." He said, grabbing another one.

"Shut what? I see nothing to shut around here. Unless you have an invisible door?"

"I said be quiet!" Green cried, throwing the second to last ball he had. "Ok, one more time should do it!"

Again the ball bounced off uselessly.

"Oh come on, the fire attack weren't enough!?" He shouted.

Luna would have said something, but that was Red's job.

"It's strong enough to repel the pokeball twice, but it's not attacking." He said quietly. His eyes widened. "Of course! That's it!"

He dashed forward and grabbed Green's shoulder.

"This pokemon's mine, so don't even think of stealing it!" Green snapped.

"You haven't even caught it yet." Luna said.

"You don't understand, it's-" Red was interrupted by Green, who shoved him off and looked back at Charmander.

"Keep it up!" He called.

Red weakly protested before slumping down at bit. Luna walked up to him.

"Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall." She said. "Shove him and he'll move. Kinda."

"Thanks." He said. Red ran forward again.

"Hey!" Green cried.

"Just get out of my way!" Red shouted, shoving him like Luna told him to. Red sent out his Poliwhirl and nodded slightly.

"What do you think-" Green protest died in his mouth when the Poliwhirl attacked Charmander and sent him onto the ground, wet. Red ran towards Kangaskhan.

"Where do you think you're going, you little-"

Luna shut Green up and pointed to Red.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding rushed. "Y-your baby, is it ok?"

Green blinked and made a small noise, suddenly relaxing. He returned Charmander to his ball and looked at the small scene before him. Luna felt Cyber, who'd been silent up until now, climb onto her head slowly.

Kangaskhan's pouch moved a bit, and then a small head, tiny and cute, popped up. The face was scrunched up in pain.

"It's hurt . . ." Red murmured. Luna dragged Green over to the side.

"Did a poison pokemon get you?" The crimson eyed boy asked.

"Looks like it." Luna said, looking at the baby. Red nodded and pulled out a small syringe, with a purple P on it.

He slowly and softly injected it into the baby Kangaskhan, which Luna, for some reason, called a Kangasky, making sure it didn't move.

"There, all better!" He grinned, once the baby was fully healed. Green watched, his eyes wide.

"See?" Luna muttered to him. "You would have been a baby killer if you'd gone on with that attack."

"I . . . uh . . ." Green looked away in shame. Luna sort of felt sorry for him, he didn't even know the pokemon had a kid.

She heard Red talk to Kangaskhan softly, and then she smiled and growled at him happily. The brown and grey pokemon glanced at Green, who was still not looking at her. She slowly walked over.

Luna blinked. This hadn't happened in the manga.

Green looked up as the huge pokemon leaned down, staring at him. The boy squeaked quietly and closed his eyes, probably thinking she would hit him for almost killing her child.

Instead Kangaskhan licked his head gently. Green's expression turned from one of slightly concealed fear to shock, looking up at her with slowly widening eyes. The pokemon nodded and then looked at Luna.

"Kaa." She rumbled. The baby Kangasky came out of its pouch again and knocked Luna's stomach slightly. She felt a small poke at one of the empty pokeballs on her belt, and took it out.

Luna held the ball up. Kangaskhan smiled at her and touched the ball, along with the baby.

A second later both were absorbed in by a red light. The ball shook a bit, and then settled down.

After a few seconds, Green seemed to recover from the shock.

"Hmph." He glared at Red and then Luna. "Thanks a lot. I could have captured that."

It was clear he was talking to Luna, but Red butted in anyway.

"Oh come on, you know it's not winning if your opponent's at a disadvantage." He smiled.

Green grunted and started walking off, again leaving Luna to follow him.

"Save your slogans." Green muttered. Luna smirked.

"Felling sore because I caught her without any trouble?" She asked. Green blankly glared at her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Red called, rushing after them.

"Oh, god." Luna sighed.

"What're your names?" He asked. "Mine's Red!"

"Go away." Green snapped. Luna almost hit him for not coming back with a better response.

"Well?" Red asked again.

"If you'll leave us alone." Green stopped and turned around, hissing. "My name's Green!"

"Luna Solidad." Luna muttered.

"Ok, then." Red said. Luna and Green walked away from him.

Even if he was the hero, Red was an idiot.

"Green, Luna!" Red shouted.

Green winced and Luna had to stop herself from doing the same.

"I'm not gonna lose to either of you! Hear me, guys? I'm gonna win!"

"If I give you half the money I own, will you kill him and bury the body somewhere?" Green asked.

"Fifty Poke isn't much." Luna pointed out.

"It'll do." Green said darkly. "What're you gonna call them?"

"Who?"

"The two Kangaskhan."

"Mother and child. The mother is a Kangaskhan and the baby is a Kangasky."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"I have no idea."

In the end, Luna decided to call the mother Kangaskhan Savara, and the baby Kangasky Mimi.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This has 18 pages. 18 pages.

Green: And that is supposed to impress people?

Renny: Probably. Anyway, we have a new pokemon! Savara the Kangaskhan and her baby Mimi, who is adorable. Both are female, by the way.

Red: Can we end this note? The chapter's long enough as it is.

Renny: Just because you're not the main character. Anyway, read, review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4- VS Pikachu

Renny: So now I've got a surfer! Oh, and thanks to _Lord Cow-Cow_ who's reviewed every chapter so far! You're an awesome dude~

Green: Why is his name _Lord Cow-Cow_?

Renny: How should I know? Don't diss the name, it's cool.

Green: Yeah, yeah . . .

Renny: Red?

Red: Do it yourself.

Renny: Red.

Red: No.

Renny: RED, DO THE DAMMED DISCLAIMER.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon. Happy now?

Renny: Yes. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Near Pewter city-**

Sometimes Luna wished she could have been born a male, if only to be able to understand how their heads worked. But then she'd want to be born a girl, so she would know how their heads worked instead.

Of course, she wasn't like other girls, as Green was so nice to point out several times, but that didn't mean she knew more about boys than girls. In fact, both were complete mysteries to her.

Girly-girls, as most put it, were the hardest to get out of all girly types. They loved cloths and gossip, which Luna couldn't understand at all since clothes were just clothes and you chose what to wear depending on the weather, or occasionally your own preferences. Tomboys were easier, though half of them turned out to be girly-girls at some point, despite claiming to love 'boy stuff'.

Boy types didn't really have names, so Luna was forced to make up her own.

First, the boys who liked rough and tumble or games or whatever, she had called gamer boys. They played games, obviously, whether it was virtual or real ones. Luna often related more to the virtual gamer boys, because they played the sort of games she liked and they could exchange information. For them, it was probably amazing that a girl would even like the same stuff as them. Boy-boys were basically like girly-girls. They cared about how they looked and acted around others, and a few of them were actually gay.

Luna had nothing against being gay. In fact she actually shipped a lot of her favourite characters together, and most were males.

Anyway, back to the boy-boy thing. They normally hung around girls to try and impress them with their styles, but the girls ignored them or got annoyed with them most of the time.

Luna didn't actually have a category. She wasn't a tomboy, since she sort of liked clothes to the point where she would get something if she liked it but wouldn't go overboard like the others, and she also loved games but not sports. She wasn't a boy-boy, since she wasn't male and she also didn't want to impress people, much less be with them to begin with, and she wasn't a gamer boy since she pretty much hated war games and stuff involving guns.

So, that left her alone, but still with people to sort of talk with.

The whole reason she had brought this up in her little 'room of conversations' in her head, was mostly because of Green.

She didn't get him.

He acted differently when around different people. When around Red, he was arrogant, a total stuck-up, and completely rude. Around Luna he acted normally, quick to anger but also a bit nervous, and most of the time willing to argue with her for whatever reason. Around Oak he was pretty much the same, but he was more mellow.

Red was more like a gamer boy. He had a category. Green did not. That was probably why he was Luna's favourite character out of the whole pokemon franchise. They were sort of the same.

But now Luna was starting to see why she was so difficult to get along with. Green acted differently depending on who was with him, for whatever reason. Luna already knew why she was hard to get along with.

Bipolar disorder, Anti-social disorder, and Paranoia. Not a very good combination of problems, but it made her unable to communicate with people she didn't like, or didn't want to communicate with to start off.

Green seemed pretty normal to her. He wasn't as anti-social as the manga people made him, or the fanfics of him, and he wasn't as serious. But then, he was only eleven, so maybe he would change as he grew up?

But still, he couldn't be like her at all. Bipolar maybe, because that happens a lot, but paranoid and anti-sociability? No.

He wasn't the sort of person to be paranoid about stuff. Green seemed a bit lacking in the social department, but then again he did go to a martial arts school, and was probably the youngest one there, so maybe that explained it.

The bipolar thing was probably because he was trying to hide his real self, fearing what would happen if he did something or said something that made people look at him, and therefore Oak, in disgust or whatever. He'd gotten used to it so it was more like second nature to him.

Paranoia. That was a mystery. She'd first noticed it a few hours ago, after Red had pissed off somewhere, and they had set up camp for the night. Green's eyes kept flickering around the place, despite the fact that they were perfectly safe with Savara and Charmander on guard. Mimi was asleep so she didn't really count much for a guard.

But still Green seemed on edge. Luna had gone to sleep eventually, but when she woke up Green was in the exact same place, looking around as if they were going to be attacked at any time. She'd asked Savara and Charmander if he'd slept at all, since she and the lizard had taken shifts, and the Kangaskhan had said no, along with Charmander.

At first Luna thought he was homesick, but then remembered the whole training thing in Johto. He'd been gone for what, four, five years? Why would he be homesick if he had done this sort of thing before?

He wasn't homesick. The only explanation Luna could come up with was Paranoia, but even if he was that he would have been able to sleep anyway.

Unless it was so bad that he was too scared to sleep. But it didn't show when they took off that morning, and Luna noticed Green acting the same as usual, like he hadn't been awake the entire night.

So Luna didn't ask him. She would get an answer at some point, if she threatened him enough anyway.

Green tapped his pokedex, frowning at it. He sighed and pocketed it, then carried on walking.

"Still can't get it." He muttered to Luna. Savara and Cyber, carrying Mimi for god-knows what reason, padded behind them on the lookout for any wild pokemon that decided to attack them.

"You'll get it at some point." Luna said.

"Maybe I can ask grandpa when we get to Pewter?" Green blinked. Luna nodded and looked through the trees.

"Where are we?" She murmured. Green shrugged.

"I dunno. Neither of us can tell, so we should just keep going, right?" He suggested.

"Hm."

They carried on walking, giving Luna the chance to think again. But this time her mind was on battles, not Green's sleeping habits.

Savara was powerful enough, being a high level for whatever reason.

Luna had almost fainted when she saw the level of her newest pokemon. Somewhere around 18. The Kangaskhan's moveset was even better.

First, Mega Punch. It was pretty powerful, but Mega Kick was better. Unfortunately she didn't know that move, but at least she got a better accuracy attack in place of it. That move would be useful in battle with opponents who were hard to take down with special moves.

Bite was next. It would be amazing to have a dark type move right now, since ghost types were such a blood pain in the ass for her half the time when she played through old games like yellow or red. And that's saying something.

Then Crush Claw. A good move, and whoever Savara's parents were she would have to thank them for being pretty much awesome pokemon and giving a first generation game/manga/whatever a newer move like that. Which generation did it come from, generation 3 or 4? Whichever one it was pretty dammed good.

And then Fake Out. A useless move unless used in the first turn of battle, in which case it always makes the opponent flinch, which gives you the opportunity to attack them twice in a row and get a super-effective attack in if your own pokemon was faster, and hopefully defeat them in those two turns. That was basically how she won her battles with the gamer boys at school, most of the time.

And yet they still thought they could beat her with their overpowered pokemon teams. Pity on them.

Basically an amazing moveset, all four moves physical and all were four attack moves. Luna couldn't have asked for a better pokemon. But that still left the question that she'd been wondering since she first read the manga.

Why was a Kangaskhan, and a pretty damn powerful one at that, in Viridian forest?

"Hey, Luna?"

The girl blinked and looked up, frowning at Green. What she wanted to say was clear.

"You ever seen a pokemon evolve before?" He asked.

Luna thought about it and shook her head. Games didn't count in the real world.

"Well, prepare to be amazed!" Green grinned.

"I doubt that." Luna muttered.

The boy nodded to Charmander, who hissed happily back, and then pointed at a random bush.

"Find whatever's in there and get it!" Green commanded.

Charmander nodded and jumped into the bush. Luna watched the short scuffle that happened out of her vision and raised an eyebrow when Charmander came out, dragging an unconscious Caterpie.

"Wow. Congratulations, your Charmander evolved to fuse with a dead Caterpie." Luna said.

"Shut up and watch." Green snapped.

Charmander threw the Caterpie away somewhere, and stood still, looking alert.

"What am I watching?" Luna asked. Green shushed her again, just as Charmander suddenly started shaking.

Luna blinked.

Charmander squeaked and was enveloped in a bright white light. The light grew and grew, until it came up to about Green's shoulder. Then it disappeared in a bunch of pixel-looking dust, and a darker coloured lizard with a longer tail, a bigger flame on the end, stood straight.

The back of the newly evolved pokemon's head had a semi-large spike on the top of it, and the spikes on his back were gone. The scarf was still in place, perfectly intact.

"Say hello to Charmeleon!" Green exclaimed, giggling quietly.

"Uh. Ok." Luna blinked.

So maybe evolving in real life was more exciting that in was in a game or the manga or anime. Luna certainly knew that now.

"That was cool, right?" Green asked, looking at her.

Luna glanced at the boy, who was pretty much the exact same height as her, and nodded slightly.

"I'm surprised." She said. "Didn't expect it to be so . . . fascinating."

"Well, I guess those games you used to play weren't good enough, huh?" Green said. He patted Charmeleon on the head and smiled. "I don't even have to bend down to touch him anymore."

"Mm." Luna grunted. She glanced at her own two pokemon, who had stopped and watched the small commotion with curiosity.

Savara would never evolve, and Mimi would just grow. But Cyber would, if given a stone or something.

But she didn't have a stone. Maybe Luna could buy one from the Celadon department store?

"Does Celadon sell evolution stones?" Luna asked.

"I think so, why?" Green blinked. "Oh, wait, Cyber. Yeah, ok, I got it now."

Luna nodded, her mind drawing back to last night. Green tilted his head a little and shrugged, walking away with Charmeleon by his side. Luna followed him, occasionally giving instructions to her two pokemon whenever a wild pokemon attacked them randomly.

**oooo**

**-Pewter city, pokemon centre-**

"How long until she gets done with our pokemon again?"

"Ten minutes."

"Why does it always take so long . . .?"

"How should I know? In the games this took five seconds."

"Dammit, I wanna play the games now."

"It's certainly easier than this."

"You'd say that . . ."

"Yes, I would."

"Poo."

"What?"

"Shut it."

" . . . Door."

"Enough with the doors already!"

"No. You keep saying 'shut it' so I assume you're on about a door. Where can I find an open door?"

"For Arceus' sake . . ."

"You know what Arceus is?"

"Yes. Everyone does. Probably."

Luna blinked slowly. Ok, maybe this manga world wasn't as isolated as she'd thought.

"Anyway, how long now?" Green asked again.

"Nine minutes." Luna said. "Stop asking."

"It's boring."

"Do something then."

"Like what?"

"Read."

"Read what?"

Luna glanced around. There were no bookcases like in the games. Dammit.

"The pokedex?" She shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Maybe I can figure out how to work it." Green muttered, pulling it out of his pocket and flipping it open.

Luna rolled her eyes and thought back to a few minutes ago. Like they had said, Green called Oak and asked him how to work the pokedex properly. Unfortunately the old man went into such detail about it, using so many long and difficult words that by the time he was done Green was still trying to understand the first two words of his huge speech. Luna didn't blame him at all.

In the end Oak just told Green to figure it out on his own, and then cut the connection on the video phone. What a nice man.

So they'd given their pokemon to the nurse and sat down, and here they were, waiting for nine- no, seven more minutes.

Luna looked around the pokemon centre. It was a large white room with the occasional plant or bit or red splashed around, like in the games, only a lot bigger. There were a few sofas around, with people sitting on them, like the one they were on currently. A few tables with chairs were in the middle of the room, well, more to the sides but still, and the front desk where the nurse stood was at the back, with the PC thing next to it, and after that the video phone.

Luna shoved Green and waited until he'd acknowledged her.

"Do all pokemon centres look like this on the inside?" She asked.

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah, I think. The one on Cianwood looked different but it _was _an island, so of course it'd look different. Do you know how to work this? 'Cus I saw you looking at the map earlier, can you help me?"

"Find out yourself, brat."

"Stop calling me brat! I hate you so much . . ."

"Join the queue."

"Grrr . . ."

Luna would have laughed if she wanted to, but she honestly couldn't be bothered.

A few minutes of silence, and the occasional argument of Trainers over some dumb thing, the nurse walked over and gave Luna and Green their pokemon back. She walked away, but not before saying the cursed words.

"Have a nice day, we hope to see you again!" She smiled.

"They _want_ our pokemon to be hurt?" Green gasped after she'd gone.

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed that." Luna mumbled.

"She's a sadistic lady who heals them for free, and she likes seeing hurt pokemon!" Green exclaimed. "Why!?"

"Don't question it, shorty." A boy, around fifteen or something, snorted.

"I'm not short!" Green yelled.

"You're smaller than Red is, and he's about the actual height for an eleven year old." Luna said.

"I'm only a couple of inches smaller! And you're the same height as me, so shut up." Green snapped.

"But I'm meant to be fourteen, so I can get away with it. What's your excuse?"

" . . . I was born early?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, you two are Trainers?" The teen boy butted in. Luna glared at him for a second, making him shiver.

"Yeah, why?" Green blinked.

"You ever heard of Brock?" He asked.

"Of course." Luna said, at the same time Green said "Not really."

"Well, for the benefit of our innocent friend here," The boy said, ignoring the looks the two in front of him exchanged. "Brock is a rock type pokemon specialist. He's also the Gym Leader of this town, so beating him would grant you permission to get a League badge."

"Why do we need one?" Green stopped his glaring contest with Luna to look up at the boy.

"Eh, it used to be so that you could get into the League tournament, but they changed the rules so that people with one badge could enter so long as they had at least four pokemon over level fifty." The boy explained. "But even if you've got a full team of pokemon over that level, but no badges, you can't enter at all. Brock holds a short tournament for people once a week, so that they can get the badge and train and stuff."

"Well, why can't we just challenge him any other time?" Luna asked.

"He won't accept. Dunno why, but his Gym, his rules. Anyway, there's a tournament today, so you two had better try and get the badge if you wanna get into the League."

"What time?" Green asked. The boy handed him a flier and pointed to a small section in the corner of it.

"Today, around noon." He said. "I'll be seeing you two there, right?"

"Definitely!" Green grinned.

"Sure, whatever." Luna yawned.

The boy laughed and walked off, back to his friends who started badgering him with words the two kids couldn't hear.

"So, what now? We got a few hours until Brock's thingy is up, so . . ." Green trailed off, glancing at the paper in his hands.

"We could walk around to see what his strategies are?" Luna suggested with a shrug. "That way we can work around them and beat him."

"I'll need that then, none of my team can even beat him well. Three have weaknesses and the other's way to under-levelled to do any damage anyway." Green sighed.

So the duo walked around the city, the markets to be more precise, asking about Brock's pokemon and how he fought. So far they'd managed to find out he had a powerful Onix with a strong attack, called Skull Bash, which would be able to take down nearly any kind of pokemon if they weren't strong enough.

However, they learnt nothing of how he battled.

"This is Tauros crap." Green snapped, walking from the market and out into the fields just outside of the city. "No one tells us anything about his style, and we're just left with some stupid tales about how terrifying his Onix is. How does that help?"

"Maybe they were withholding information on purpose, you ever think of that, brat?" Luna muttered. Green glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and- Oh wait, it's him again."

Luna blinked and looked behind her. Red was sitting not too far away with his back to them, and he just got shocked by a yellow rat.

"Hehe, I'm gonna go piss him off as payback." Green snickered.

"This, I gotta see." Luna quietly said, slowly going after the boy.

"Geez, you may look cute, but . . ." Red was muttering. Green laughed a bit and walked up behind him.

"You're taking it easy, aren't you, Red?" He smirked. Luna watched from a safe distance.

"Green!?" Red cried in surprise, turning around.

"You'll never get the pokedex filled playing around like that." Green laughed.

"And yet he knows how to work it." Luna said. Green jolted and glared at her.

"No one asked for your input!" He snapped. "Anyway . . ."

He turned back to Red again.

"I'm embarrassed to have you as a rival in this quest." The emerald eyed boy said.

Red gritted his teeth, looking totally livid, and jumped up.

"What was that!?" He shouted.

"Oh god, here we go." Luna sighed.

"A fight, is it then?" Green smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes as the two reached for their pokeballs simultaneously. She knew this scene all too well. This was basically a dumb turning point where Red doesn't know the Gym stuff at all, but then Green didn't even know until a few minutes ago, so why did he act so cocky?

"But first, my impetuous friend . . ." Green said, straightening up and throwing his pokeball in the air. "Allow me to let you in on something."

"Bloody hell, brat, just tell him already." Luna snapped. "We ain't got all day."

"Zip it." Green barked back.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked cautiously.

"This city's Gym Leader, Brock, is hosting a tournament to see if he can find someone competent to fight him." Luna said.

"I intend to fight him, and win the Boulder Badge." Green smirked, putting away his pokeball. Luna never actually commented much on it before, but when Green put a hand on his hip and looked at Red half lidded, he looked like a little girl.

"The Boulder Badge?" Red murmured in confusion.

"Oh? Don't you know?" Green cackled. "The Boulder Badge boosts the power of your pokemon. Every pokemon Trainer knows that."

"Apparently you not included, you didn't know until a few minutes ago yourself, brat. And the other stuff you got from the flier." Luna muttered to him.

"Shush, he doesn't know that." Green snapped.

"Well, sorry for not knowing." Red barked at the smaller boy, a light flush on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. So, this is my challenge." Green said. "Let's see which of us can win the Boulder Badge first. Of course . . . it shouldn't be that much of a match if you can't even train an electric mouse."

Again, Red gritted his teeth and hissed at Green. Luna rolled her eyes for the second time in that hour and backed off a bit, deciding to let them do their little play without her interruption.

"I'll take that challenge!" Red roared, pointing at Green angrily. "And you'll regret doing it!"

Green just laughed at him.

"Oh, and one more thing." Green said, fishing the flier out of his pocket. "Brock is supposed to be a rock pokemon Trainer, so your electric mouse won't do any good against him."

"Green, move your sorry ass and let's go." Luna finally said. Green glared at her again, but started off.

"Well," He said to Red, throwing the flier down. "Good luck."

Luna heard Red mutter an insult to Green as they walked away, but the boy gave no indication he heard. Once they were back into the city market, Luna dragged him to a small alley and pinned him to the wall, giving him the evil eye.

"What the fuck was that, brat?" She asked.

"What was what?" Green yelped.

"You. Then. You just acted like you knew everything, when it's clear you're about as clueless as I am! I'll bet Red went to school, but you can't say the same, so why use such big words when you barely know what they mean?" She snarled. "That's just dumb."

"Well, sorry for not wanting to look like a moron in front of my rival." Green snapped, pushing her off. "I just want something to talk about, since you so clearly stated that I can't work my own pokedex."

"And with good reasons. I was thinking Red could help you out or something." Luna said, her eyes following his movements out of the alley. She padded after him.

"Like I'll ever accept help from him." Green muttered.

Like he would accept it from anyone, he meant.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Holy shit, finally. The last chapter took less time and that had more pages! How does that even work?

Green: How should I know? And how come you don't ever make me go to school in any versions of me?

Renny: Magic Academy.

Green: That doesn't count, it's set in Hogwarts for Mew's sake.

Red: Well, since you took so long, I think it'd be nice if you give some shout-outs.

Renny: Fine, fine. Again, thank you to _Lord Cow-Cow, _who reviewed every chapter so far and even put up with my weird replies. Thank you to _Sethra, _who wrote _My Name? Catch M. Hall, _which was the inspiration for this fic in the first place. And to those on DA, thanks for commenting!

Green: Can we end this before it gets to 16 pages?

Renny: Yeah. Read, review and comment!


	5. Chapter 5- VS Nidorina

Renny: Now we're onto the fifth chapter of _Sinister Plots!_

Green: How come this is being updated so fast?

Renny: I've only got about a year and something left until I have to give back my laptop, the one that has Word on it, so when I do I won't be able to write anymore.

Green: That . . . is actually very bad.

Renny: Yes. Anyway, Red?

Red: *grumble* Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: What's wrong with you?

Red: You always make me do the disclaimer! Why not Green, or even Blue?

Renny: Green would only do it if I gave him something in return, and Blue's not even in this thing yet.

Red: But-

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pewter city Gym-**

Luna kept an eye open for Green while she was registering for the tournament. He was in A-block, and from what she could see, Red was in B-block. Luna was in C-block.

She'd asked how the tournament would go down, and the person at the registering tables had explained.

There were sixteen people registering each time Brock had this tournament, and they were all divided into fours and put into blocks A, B, C and D. Normally there would have been twenty, but at some point Brock had limited the number to around sixteen to even out the odds, and he put four of his own Gym Trainers to fight against whoever won their block. If the Trainer was defeated, the person got to fight Brock.

First of all, the numbers would be put into groups at random. Green was number 10, while Luna was number 11, and Red was number 18. It was lucky none of them got into the same block otherwise something might have happened that shouldn't.

Then the battles, from A-block going down to D-block, would commence, A-block's Trainers going first, and then the others.

It worked out like this: The four competing Trainers would battle each other first, and whoever won from the first two fights would face off against each other in the next match. Whoever won from that would go against the Gym Trainer, and then if they on that, Brock. All battles only allowed one pokemon to be used, although you could change that pokemon in a different match.

Luna had managed to snag some of her opponents' info while she was at the counter.

Apparently her first opponent would be a middle aged man with a Sandslash and a Nidorina. Sandslash were fast, but weak, so Luna would have to use Cyber if the man sent out that one. Nidorina were pretty much the same, except that they were hard hitters, so she'd have to use Savara, while giving Mimi to Green while he waited for her.

She would study her next opponent during the second battle, as hers was up first when C-block was going.

Luna watched Green blast his way through the first two fights with ease, since their pokemon were all grass types, and he was using Charmeleon. The Gym Trainer was next.

That guy had a Graveler, which was strangely under-levelled, but Green just had Charmeleon burn it until the man gave up and he was put through to Brock.

Onix was tough for Charmeleon, because it was quick and buried underground a lot, but he eventually won and Green got the Boulder Badge without much trouble.

Luna glanced around the crowd when the announcer said that the B-block battles would commence, looking for Red.

"Who're you looking for?" Green asked as he walked up with Charmeleon by his side. A few people congratulated him, but the boy ignored them.

"Red. He's in B-block, so his battles should be interesting to watch." Luna muttered.

"Why would we watch him?"

"One, because I'm in C-block, so you'll have to wait and watch no matter what. Two, it'll give you a chance to study how Red fights." Luna said. "I thought you knew battles."

"I do, I just don't care about my opponent until they're actually my opponent." Green huffed, turning away with his arms crossed.

What a sad boy.

A few people muttered about Green's battles as they waited for Red to get the hell on the ring/stage/whatever it was. Luna noticed him walking on with a nervous expression, then remembered only his Pikachu, Pika, was at full health. She vaguely wondered if the pokemon centre was blown up yet.

Green muttered some commentary on Red's fights, like little slip ups the boy could have used to gain the advantage, but all he did was get his opponent on the first try. Luna knew why, she just wasn't going to have Green fuck up the manga by shouting out random words to throw Red off getting the badge or winning anything.

When it finally came to Red's last fight, he used Pika, which was actually a bit dumb, but he had no choice. Luna glanced at the scoreboard, showing the health of Pika, who was currently trying to get away from Red, and Brock's pokemon, Onix, which wasn't on the scene yet.

Then it burst out of the ground and attacked Red and Pika.

Luna watched the battle, feeling like a little kid discovering the manga for the first time. Red had been a cool person when she was about eleven, actually eleven, not fourteen/eleven, but now he seemed completely stupid as he swept in front of Pika to save him from a Skull Bash.

Luna couldn't understand how Pika managed it, since ground types were immune to electric, but Pika actually split apart Onix with his Thundershock, and Red won the badge with a handshake from Brock.

And then it was Luna's turn.

"C-block battles with now commence!" The announcer shouted. Green nodded to her as she made her way to the front, and got up onto the stage thing.

The middle aged man, already on it, smirked and laughed at her.

"She's just a kid!" He chortled. "This is gonna be easy."

"Watch what you say, mister." Luna muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll kick your fucking ass if you keep talking smack about me, bitch." Luna raised her voice a little. A hush came over the crowd at her words, and she barely noticed Red and Green watching her from separate places.

"Oh really?" The man smirked again, but Luna could tell it was strained. Her words had thrown him off.

"Yes, really. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather just get on with your slaughter thank you." Luna said.

"Uh." That made him stop. Luna smirked. She now had the advantage of fear, which was pretty good considering what she had planned.

"Ok, that's it!" The man snapped. "Nidorina!"

"Ido!" The pokemon cried as it burst out.

Luna's smirk grew. She threw out a ball silently, and almost smiled when everyone except for Green gasped in shock. Green held up Mimi onto his head so the baby could watch her mother beat up a blue dinosaur.

"Savara, kindly teach this insolent male some manners. Beat his pokemon into the ground." Luna said calmly. Savara glanced at her child once and nodded, turning to the Nidorina with a look of promise on her face.

She promised pain. And lots.

"N-Nidorina, Poison Sting!" The man shouted.

Nidorina charged forwards and cannoned into the Kangaskhan without questioning her Trainer orders, even if they were stupid. Luna rolled her eyes at the man's idiocy and nodded to Savara, who hadn't moved from the oncoming attack.

"Savara, Fake Out."

Savara reared her giant clawed hand back until it looked like she was about to attack the Nidorina. The blue dinosaur skidded to a halt and whimpered, backing away from the huge brown pokemon.

Savara smirked a little, just like Luna, and smashed her claws into the ground. But they didn't hit the Nidorina, they just made it flinch away from the attack.

"Hey, that's not fair!" The man cried.

"The move is called Fake Out." Luna told him. "It always hits first if used on the first turn a pokemon is used in battle, and it always makes the opponent flinch. Being an older Trainer you should know this."

"Well, sorry." The man grumbled. Luna thought back to few hours ago, when Green and Red had had a little talk. The crimson eyed boy had said the exact same thing.

"As punishment for not being competent, we'll beat you into the ground and then some." Luna said. She raised her voice. "Savara, Mega Punch."

Her pokemon reared back again, but when she tried to hit Nidorina the pokemon danced out of the way. Luna cursed. She'd forgotten how nimble smaller pokemon were compared to larger ones like Savara.

"Now what?" The man taunted. Luna narrowed her eyes. "Nidorina, use Double Kick!"

Savara was too slow to even be able to dodge. Luna sighed, trying to rethink her strategy as Savara fended off the blue dinosaur.

Savara was a good tank, and a good hitter. Her speed stats and special stats were lacking, but at least she had good power and all that. But Nidorina was a fast pokemon, and Savara would need to move fast if she wanted to be able to hit the thing.

Bite was a move that required her bending down, which would only work if the opponent was downed. Fake Out was useless now, and Mega Punch was easily dodged.

That left Crush Claw.

"Savara, Crush Claw!" Luna called.

Her pokemon's claws grew suddenly, glowing white and flashing red for a second. Then she brought them down onto Nidorina with astonishing speed, making it impossible for the blue pokemon to move away.

As Savara slashed down, the air distorted and created a red mark in the middle of the ripple, then suddenly everything slowed down for Luna.

The claws of her pokemon slowly made their way to Nidorina, who was attempting to get away. The ripples seemed to be like stars, dancing around the red marks in the air.

Then everything sped up, Luna felt dizzy, and Savara was crushing the ground, but not Nidorina.

"What the fuck just happened?" Luna muttered. She glanced at Green, who was looking dizzy like she felt, and then at Red, who looked perfectly fine. It seemed only she and Green felt it then.

Luna shook her head as the man ordered a Double Kick again, blowing back Savara to Luna's side.

"Can you still fight?" Savara murmured to her. The pokemon panted heavily, but nodded slightly.

Luna glanced at the man's Nidorina.

It was fast, while Savara was slow. Savara had high defence, but at this rate she wouldn't last much longer. Luna couldn't keep relying on her, but she couldn't switch out to Cyber, otherwise she would be disqualified for cheating.

Then an idea struck her. She had two pokemon registered to her team, but technically she had three of them.

"Savara, call your kid, please." Luna said. Savara stared at her, and then seemed to realise something.

The pokemon smiled, catching onto what Luna was saying, and opened her mouth to let out a loud roar.

A smaller, higher pitched one responded and then suddenly Mimi was in front of Luna, bouncing around excitedly.

Luna bent down to explain her plan, and then stood up, with Mimi facing the Nidorina.

"That's not fair, she has two pokemon!" The man snapped.

"Kangaskhan and its baby are considered one pokemon, so it's allowed." Luna told him. "Right?"

The announcer confirmed it.

"See? I can use both of them legally in this fight." Luna smirked. "Mimi, copy your mother."

"Kagi!" Mimi cried happily. The tiny grey pokemon bounced up and down for a second, before rushing at the Nidorina faster than her mother ever could.

The blue dinosaur backed away when Mimi ran into it, and it flinched away, anticipating an attack. It didn't come.

But when the Nidorina opened its eyes, Mimi aimed a Mega Punch and made it fly right back to the man with a dizzy expression.

"B-but . . ." The man weakly protested.

"I win." Luna said.

She allowed Mimi to climb into her arms, and walked off the stage with Savara behind her, ignoring the people cheering around her. The girl made her way to Green, who was shaking his head.

"You alright?" Luna murmured.

"I think so . . ." Green sighed. "What was that? Everything was . . ."

"Slow?"

"Yeah."

"I experienced it as well." Luna said, looking around. The second battle was beginning. "No clue what it was."

"Well, if I felt it, and you felt it, did Red feel it?" Green asked.

"He seemed fine when I looked at him."

"Huh . . ."

Luna turned around and pushed her way to the front of the crowd so she could watch the second battle. Green followed her, with Savara behind him.

The first person was a woman, probably about twenty. She had only one pokemon, a Haunter.

The second was the boy from the pokemon centre. He had three, and the one currently out was a Sandshrew.

Smart choice, considering the fact that Haunter probably didn't have an ability as of yet.

The Haunter was quickly taken care of, and the teen moved onto the next battle, with Luna.

The girl nodded to Green as she made her way up, returning Savara but letting Mimi stay out and on her shoulder like a parrot.

"Oh, hey!" The teen grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't you see my last battle?" Luna asked.

"I kinda got in late." He laughed. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Kadabra! Let's win this thing!"

"Cyber, kindly thrash him."

Upon being released form their respective balls, the two pokemon either yapped or cried out.

"You go first, since you're a lady." The teen smiled, bowing a little.

"You'll regret that." Luna muttered.

Cyber glanced back at her.

"Remember what I said, Cy?"

"Eev!"

"Good."

Cyber had trained for this sort of thing. Originally, Luna was planning to humiliate half the Gym by using him for the whole thing, but he wouldn't be able to take a hit from a Nidorina at all.

Is Cyber managed to dodge all of Kadabra's attacks, he would be able to get in close enough for a point blank Shadow Ball.

"Cyber, attack him!" Luna called.

Cyber yapped and jumped up suddenly, into the air. The teen took a slight step back, looking a bit surprised, but managed to recover enough to issue an attack.

"Abe, Confusion!" He shouted. The Kadabra threw one of its spoons into the air and aimed at Cyber's underbelly.

"Duck and roll!" Luna ordered.

"How can he do that in air?" The boy asked, blinking.

"Watch."

Cyber, about to hit the Kadabra, then propelled his body until it was a spinning ball of fluff and crashed into the space beside the psychic type, making the Confusion attack miss its target completely.

Cyber got back up and went into a familiar stance, one paw in front and the other placed backwards, with his ears bent and his rump in the air.

"Cyber, Shadow Ball!"

The front half of the Eevee's body shot up and his mouth opened, then a black ball of energy began forming in front of it, gaining more energy from the shadows around the area.

"Disable his attack!" The boy shouted.

Kadabra threw its spoon near to Cyber, and then made as if to shoot the brown pokemon with a quick burst of energy, but it hit the spoon instead.

Luna was confused at first. But then she realised what was going on.

"Stop the attack!" She shouted. It was too late. The spoon blew up and threw Cyber onto the side of the area, panting from both what he had tried to do and what Kadabra had done.

"Finish it off!" The teen called.

Kadabra nodded and shot a weak psychic beam at Cyber, and the little Eevee collapsed.

Luna frowned and silently walked over, bending down and picking him up.

She heard footsteps and glanced up.

"Hey, that was a good fight." The boy said, smiling. He helped her up and gave Luna a Potion.

"Thank you." Luna murmured, healing her pokemon. Cyber whined when he was better. "Not your fault . . ."

"Yeah, sorry, but I've been wanting to get this badge for ages now." The boy said.

"That's alright, I understand." Luna said.

"So, what's your name anyway? I never caught it."

"Luna Solidad."

"Cool. I'm Cyan Banes." The teen said, holding out a hand.

Luna shook it and they exchanged nods, then walked off the stage. Green looked a little uncomfortable when she found him.

"What?" She asked.

"You uh . . . Are you gonna take it out on me?" He mumbled, sort of shying away from her. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why would I?"

"Well, you usually hit me or something, so . . ."

"I won't. A loss is a loss. I can get another badge whenever." Luna shrugged.

"Oh, um, ok then."

"Let's go and see if we can find some place to heal our teams. The pokemon centre is out of commission."

Green blinked at her as they walked out of the Gym.

"How do you know?"

"Manga."

"Oh, right."

The two made it out of Pewter city within a few hours, managing to find the eastern exit with some reluctantly requested help from a few locals.

"MT. Moon, here we come." Green sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad's gonna happen?"

"Oh come on, it's just a cave. What's the worst that could happen?"

**OOOOOO**

Renny: And now for possibly the shortest chapter in the fanfic so far. Yay.

Green: Can we get on with this?

Renny: Yeah, yeah. Read, review and comment please!


	6. Chapter 6- VS Gyarados

Renny: And now for the newest chapter of Sinister Plots, chapter six!

Red: How's about we just get on with this instead of just talking?

Renny: Uh-huh. Disclaimer.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Outside of MT. Moon-**

"_This_ is the worst thing that could happen."

"I shouldn't've said anything."

"No, no you shouldn't have."

"You can stop gloating anytime now."

"No I'd rather carry on, thank you."

"That wasn't a question."

"If it was an order, I'm not obeying. I'm older than you."

"By three months!"

"Technically three years, and three months."

"Well, you're eleven right now, so kindly shut up and stop abusing the dumb fact that you were born three months before I was."

"Never will."

"Never say never."

"Who are you, Justin Bieber?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Luna grunted. "I thought there was a pokemon centre out here somewhere?"

"Should be. This way!"

"You've gotten us lost countless amounts of times, brat, I refuse to follow you."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Move your ass and get going."

"I will not move my ass."

"Luna-"

"No."

"Please-"

"For fucks sake, brat, it's raining and I'm hungry, so don't piss me off! And shut up!"

"Eep . . ."

"Thank you . . ."

Cyber glanced at her in worry from his perch on Pidgeotto's (yes, the overgrown bird had evolved) head. Rattata (who had yet to evolve) was on Green's head for whatever reason, the bow tie swishing in the pouring rain.

Green looked at the ground and kicked it a bit, looking rejected.

"What now?" Luna sighed.

"Um, well . . ." He mumbled. "I-if we don't get out of this rain, we're gonna be cold and . . . I don't like the cold . . ."

Luna stared at him silently.

"S-so . . . can we just let Rattata or Cyber try and sniff out a pokemon centre or something? I-I'm hungry as well . . ."

Hm. It never occurred to her that Green would care much. He looked just like a little kid who was being told off for something he did by accident. It actually made Luna pity him.

"Alright. If both of them do it, we'll get there faster." Luna nodded. Green's eyes lit up and he smiled, then let Rattata down to sniff around. Cyber hopped off Pidgeotto's head and started helping out.

They soon caught a trail, and Green, Luna and Pidgeotto followed the two small pokemon as they dashed through the trees and away from the mountain side.

A large building with a red roof greeted them in the middle of a clearing.

"Oh, thank Mew . . ." Green sighed, panting.

"We actually found it . . ." Luna breathed. "Thanks Cyber."

"Vee!"

"Let's get in before we turn into Jynx's." Green chuckled. He returned both his pokemon, and after doing the same with Cyber, Luna followed him inside.

She noticed Red and Misty near the video phone, but didn't point them out.

"Full restores please." Green said, handing the Nurse his team. Luna did the same with her own.

"We'll have them ready in ten minutes!" The Nurse grinned.

"Oh, come on!" Green cried.

"Is there a problem?"

People were glancing at them now. Red and Misty had finished the phone call (to Oak, Luna presumed), and were staring as well.

Dammit, this never happened in the manga. But then again, maybe Luna could play around a bit?

"Brat, you're making a scene, shut up." She hissed. "Or else."

"These people take forever to heal pokemon!" Green snapped. "There's only six of them, why that long!?"

"I'm sorry, but if you continue to disrupt the centre I'll have to kick you out." The Nurse frowned.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be doing _that_ anymore." Green hissed.

"Shut your dammed mouth and sit down, you cocky moron." Luna muttered, grabbing his arm and pulling the boy away.

He spat (not literally) at the Nurse as he was dragged, and Luna smacked him on the head once they were in the corner.

"Dude, don't make a scene in the one place that lets us heal and sleep for free." Luna hissed at him.

"I can and I will." Green huffed, crossing his arms.

"For fuck's sake, just-"

"Uh, hey, is there a problem here?"

"Oh, don't worry, just gonna maul some Nurses! _Once I get my damn hands on her throat I'll_-"

"Violence for the battles, please." Luna sighed, saving a shocked looking Misty from Green, who was plotting his weird revenge shit.

"Uh. Is he mentally ill or something?" Misty blinked. Red sort of stepped away from Green at that.

"I have no idea." Luna looked at Green, who was now giggling quietly, grinning.

"Um, I think he's lost it." Red whispered.

"Yes, we know." Misty and Luna said.

"Gonna kill her and wring her up a pole and then-"

"Oh for god's sake . . ." Luna put a hand to her face.

"-Kick some more up there and-"

"Shut it, brat." Luna slapped him on the head and he blinked, rubbing the sore spot.

"The hell just happened?" He asked, looking around.

"You got pissed off at the Nurse and started saying dumb stuff." Luna told him.

"Oh yeah, the plan, right, now I'll-"

"Green, shut up." Misty snapped.

"How do you know his name?" Luna asked.

"Everyone does." The older girl shrugged. "He's Green Oak."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME FUCKIN' NAME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU IF-"

_Thwack._

"Thank you." Green blinked, rubbing his cheek this time. "I seem to be plotting a lot of death lately, don't I?"

"Yes. A few minutes ago you were acting like a scared child." Luna muttered.

"Uh, so, now we've all met up, how about we go to our room?" Red asked. He looked at bit shocked. "That storm isn't going anywhere."

"He brings up a good point." Misty shrugged, not even bothered with what Green had said. "And I'm sure the Nurse wouldn't want to talk to either of you after that little stunt Green pulled."

"_Imma kill the Nurse_, hehehehe . . ." Green giggled.

_Smack._

Red sort of laughed.

"That's actually fun." He smiled.

"And helpful." Misty told him.

"That too."

"Can we go now?" Green asked. "I don't wanna get slapped again. That's three times and it's been, what, ten minutes?"

"Oh, our pokemon should be healed by now." Luna said. "I'll be right back."

She didn't pay any attention to them as she walked off, so when Misty followed her she was a bit surprised.

"So, is there actually something wrong with him?" The carrot-haired girl asked as Luna took the six pokeballs from the glaring Nurse.

"Hell if I know." Luna shrugged. "I've only been with him a few days."

"Huh. Anything weird you notice?"

"Like the fact that he doesn't sleep?"

"That's one thing. Anything else?"

"He's insane."

"I doubt that."

Luna gestured to where Red was, again, hitting Green after the boy had started muttering something and then giggling again.

"Ok, I stand corrected." Misty muttered.

Luna rolled her eyes and went back over to Green. She gave him his pokemon and put her own back around her belt.

"So, our room is this way, and it's got room for all of us!" Red grinned. He led the way through the halls of the pokemon centre.

"You and Red are in the same room?" Luna muttered under her breath.

"Yes. He's too naïve to actually do anything, so I don't need to worry." Misty snickered back.

"I'll say . . . Green, stop trying to kill the cleaning guy and move it."

**oooo**

**-Red and Misty's room-**

"Ok, now what?" Red asked.

He sat on his own bed, while Misty was on hers and the same for Green and Luna. There were two bunk beds in the room, so Red and Misty took one while the other two took the other.

"Got any cards?"

"Why?"

"I wanna play strip poker." Luna said.

"No!" Red and Misty yelled.

"What's strip poker?" Green asked from his top bunk.

The trio glanced up at him.

"Wow, you led a very sheltered life, brat." Luna said.

"Never went to school, remember?" Green said. "And stop calling me brat."

"Wait, what?" Red blinked. "Is that why you can't work that pokedex?"

"Oh, he's just dumb, that's why he can't work it." Luna said.

"I will skin you alive and-"

"String my skin up a flagpole, yes, of course you will."

"So, does that mean he can't read?" Misty asked.

"I can read, thank you." Green snapped. "I just . . . can't count very well."

"Really? What's ten add fifty two?" Red asked.

"Uh . . ." Green stared at him blankly. "Um . . . I'm not answering that!"

"It's sixty two." Luna told him.

"I knew that." Green said, rolling onto his back and huffing. "Totally."

"Sure." Luna muttered. "And pigs can fly."

"What's a pig?"

"Fine, Grumpig."

"That has psychic powers, so it can-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, I can't deal with your dammed logic at this time." Luna gasped. "Shut up."

"Hey, Mew can learn every move in existence but Arceus can't. Wanna know why?" Green grinned, leaning down and holding onto the bed to look at Luna.

"No." She grunted, flopping down onto the bed. "You annoy me. Shut up."

"Green Oak, professional annoyance and Trainer, at your service." Green cackled, going back up.

"Annoyance?" Misty blinked.

"He pisses me off a lot." Luna muttered.

"Ditto for her." Green called.

"Ditto?" Red cried. "Where?"

The other's ignored him.

"This never actually happened in the manga." Luna muttered to herself, as Misty rummaged through her bag for something to do. "Maybe Green didn't come here during that point? Was it because of me that we came here and met them? Come to think of it, there wasn't a storm either."

"What you talking about?" Green asked, leaning over the side again.

"None of your business." Luna said. "Go to bed."

"Not tired."

"Go. To. Bed."

"Ok . . ."

Luna watched him pull himself back up and heard some shifting around, then nothing. She glanced over at Red and Misty and saw they were getting into their own beds as well.

Almost an hour later, (Luna looked at the clock) Luna woke up at the sound of someone moving around.

She sat up groggily, about to snap at whoever disturbed her sleeping time. Then she stopped and watched.

It was Green. His eyes were dead, like he was asleep or something, and his movements were sluggish. Maybe he was sleepwalking?

"Yo, brat." Luna hissed quietly. "Go to bed."

Green glanced at her and tilted his head.

"I can't." He said. Luna blinked. His voice was even more dead than hers was, as if his soul had been stolen in the night.

"Why?" Luna murmured.

"The sirens. I keep hearing the sirens . . ."

Well, that was new. Normally Luna would just ignore him when she saw him awake when it was night time, but she'd never actually tried to speak with him properly, mostly because he didn't answer her.

"What's going on?" Red yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Guys?"

"The sirens?" Luna asked, ignoring the crimson eyed boy. "What sirens?"

"They're so loud . . . I can't wake up from them and yet I want to . . ." Green whispered.

"What's going on?" Red asked, a bit louder.

"Shut up, you moron. This is the farthest I've ever gotten with him." Luna hissed at him. She turned back to Green, only to see him collapse onto the floor on his rear.

Luna and Red jumped out of their beds, waking up Misty in the process, and quickly checked him over.

Green seemed fine, if being fine counted as looking like the living dead.

"Brat, look at me." Luna said, grabbing his face and forcing him to do so. Green didn't even blink. "What's wrong? What sirens are you on about?"

"I can hear them . . . They're too loud . . . Make them stop, please . . ." Green murmured.

"Green, there aren't any sirens." Red said, kneeling down. "There's nothing here."

"It's obviously in his head, then." Misty said, suddenly behind Green. She crouched down and patted his head gently. "Maybe he is actually messed up."

"Sirens . . ." Green chocked.

"Hush." Luna murmured. She sat down in front of his and took a gentle hold on his hand, stroking it. "There's no sirens. It's only in your head."

"I can hear them . . . They won't stop."

"He's not listening." Red said. Luna glared at him, and then reached behind her into her bag.

She pulled out a pokeball and gestured for Red and Misty to make some room.

"Savara, please help us." Luna said, letting the large pokemon out. Savara cooed quietly upon seeing Green, and took a soft hold on him.

The huge pokemon sat down quietly and got Green into her pouch, where Mimi popped up from and cuddled into Green's arms. Surprisingly, he tightened his arms around her and curled up into a small ball. Luna stood up and faced Red and Misty.

"Tomorrow, he probably won't be able to remember. Or if he will, he won't mention it." She told them. "So we won't either, got it?"

"Yeah." Red nodded.

"Alright then." Misty sighed.

"Go back to bed." Luna said, glancing one last time at Green.

**oooo**

**-The next day, outside the pokemon centre-**

"So, your Gyarados went nuts then?" Luna looked at the pokeball containing the Gyarados, who was unconscious. Green stood next to her, back to 'normal', looking down at the ball as well.

"Yeah." Misty murmured, glancing at Green. Luna casted at warning look to her, and she looked away.

"I think Team Rocket took him and experimented on him. That's why he was so hostile." Misty said.

"That's it!" Red snapped, starting off toward Mt. Moon. "If I complete the pokedex, that's fine, but first I'm gonna find out who this Team Rocket it, and kick . . . their . . ."

"Hm?" Luna glanced at Misty, who was sighing.

"I'm coming with you!" She burst out. "Mt. Moon is on the way back to my hometown, and if I come with you I'm bound to run into Trainers that I know. And I can also find out more about this Team Rocket!"

"Hold on there, you don't actually think you can take on-"

Misty interrupted him by taking out a batch of pokeballs and shoving them in front of his face.

"I'm a water pokemon Trainer." She smirked. "The caves in Mt. Moon are filled with rock pokemon, so I should be just fine."

"Oh, and I suppose you haven't even introduced yourself to him yet?" Luna raised an eyebrow, giving the girl back her Gyarados's ball.

"Yeah, sorry." Misty laughed. "The name's Misty, I'm from Cerulean city!"

"Um." Red blinked.

"Let's go then!" Misty grinned. She turned to Green and Luna. "Are you two coming as well?"

"Uh, sure?" Green blinked. He glanced at Luna. "Should we?"

Luna shrugged. "Eh, it'll be easier if we travel as a group, and since she knows the way, we may as well. Besides, if either of us try and get through that place we'll be stuck in there for fuck knows how long."

"You've got a very bad sailor mouth, you know that?" Misty chuckled.

"Meh."

"Can we go?" Red asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine." Misty snapped.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Oh look, I changed the course of the manga!

Red: You're so weird.

Renny: I know. And there's also something weird going on with Green, if no one had already guessed from chapter 4 and 5!

Green: I will hurt you.

Renny: Course you will. Read, review and comment!


	7. Chapter 7- VS Rhydon

Renny: You know, I'm starting to think that maybe I should just put these author notes at the end of this stuff unless I need to warn someone about something.

Green: Yes, finally! I don't have to talk anymore!

Renny: You still will.

Green: Damn.

Red: Hey, you said that you wouldn't stick yourself with Green, so what gives?

Renny: I kinda changed my mind half way through writing one of the other chapters. So now we get more mystery about Green! Yay!

Green: . . . You have ten seconds.

Renny: Um, ok. Red, do the disclaimer and AAAAHHH YOU SAID I HAD TEN SECONDS!

Green: I LIED!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon. *watching them* Uh.

Renny: ONWITHTHESHOW!

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere outside of Mt. Moon-**

Ok, maybe it was a bad idea, going with Red and Misty.

For starters, Red and Green kept arguing about who was better than who, and neither was letting up at all.

They only stopped when a random Nidoran scared the shit out of Green, and he kicked it away in terror. And then they started arguing around Green being cruel.

"But I didn't kick it," Green snapped. "I just tapped it violently."

"With your foot!" Red cried. "You kicked it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Well, at least they weren't arguing about who's team was more loyal or whatever. Brats.

And then there was Misty, who kept on about her water pokemon to Luna, who tried to ignore her. Honestly, water types were overrated.

"So, what's your favourite water type?" Misty asked.

"Vaporeon." Luna muttered.

"Cool! What's your favourite pokemon overall, though?"

" . . . Banette."

"That's . . . a bit creepy."

That was why she liked it. Most people thought it was scary and a lot of Creepypasta were made around it, and that was part of the reason why. Plus, it could learn Thunderbolt and other epic moves, so it was even better. God, Luna wanted one so badly. But this was Kanto, not Hoenn, so she couldn't.

Well crap.

Oh well, at least she could try and find a Haunter or something. Haunter were awesome. Probably her second favourite ghost type, or whatever.

"Right over those hills!" Misty suddenly shouted. Luna glanced up and saw they were out of the forest thing and onto some clear plains, with hills.

Misty dashed up them and waited for the three Trainers to climb up.

"Mt. Moon!" Misty grinned.

They quickly got over the hills and found another bunch of trees.

"Oh, man!" Red whined. "I hate trees!"

"Shut up!" Misty hissed, pushing him down. "There's someone there."

Luna and Green crouched nearby and watched some men, wearing black uniforms with a red R on the front, walked around the entrance to the cave.

"Are they Team Rocket?" Misty murmured.

"I think so." Red whispered. "Those goons are everywhere . . ."

"So, now what?" Green asked.

"Somewhere in there is a Moon stone that can enhance a pokemon's powers." Misty said. "It's exactly what we need."

"To fight against Team Rocket, yes?" Luna asked. "You haven't joined them without our knowledge?"

"Oh, heck no!" Misty gritted her teeth and felt one of her pokeballs. Luna guessed it was the one that contained her Gyarados. "I'll never join those sicko's."

"Quick, into the caves." Red hissed, crawling away.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." Green snapped quietly. Luna slapped his head and started off after Red and Misty.

The small group dodged around some of the Rocket's and came to the cave entrance. They stopped when a man with a red scarf walked by.

"What now, sir?" One of the Rocket's asked.

Luna bit her lip and tried to stay calm. Normally in the games these guys were a complete joke, and even in the manga they were dumb as well. But this was the real life manga thing, so it was different.

In other words, these guys would be worse than what the manga made them. And with Green here, who knows what might happen.

"We need to get in somehow." Misty hissed. "He's blocking the way."

"What if someone caused a distraction?" Red suggested.

"No." Luna said. "If you want one, you'd either go with me or Green, and all four of us have to stick together. So that's out of the question."

"What if we blast our way in?" Green piped up.

"Will you stop with the murdering spree?" Luna hissed at him. Green shrank down and went quiet.

"He actually listens to you?" Red blinked. "Wow."

"Eh, it comes with my personality." Luna shrugged.

"Heh. And to think, the first time I saw you, you hardly spoke."

"I changed my mind. With you lot, you wouldn't understand half of what I wanted to say, so I need to talk, even if I hate it." Luna muttered.

"Well, looks like you'll have to be quiet for now." Misty mumbled. "They're looking over here."

The man with the scarf was indeed looking at where the foursome were hiding. Luna forced Green down a bit more, Misty doing the same with Red.

"What is it, sir?" One of the grunts asked.

" . . . Nothing. Must be a pokemon or something." The man muttered, turning back around. "Get in the cave, all of you. Look for the Moon stone."

"Yes sir!" The grunts shouted. They all marched into the cave, leaving the man outside all alone.

He looked back at where the group were hiding one last time, before disappearing into the cave after his men.

"Whew!" Red sighed, plodding out from the bushes. "I thought they'd seen us!"

"Thankfully they're gullible." Misty smiled. "Alright, let's get in."

"I think that man saw us, Luna." Green said quietly. He avoided a rock as he walked in and looked over at the girl for her answer.

"I know he did." Luna sighed. "Let's just hope he doesn't try to kill us at any point."

"What, he'll find us?"

"Are you kidding? With our luck, he'll be able to find us in ten seconds."

"Oh, I hope not."

"Hope and pray, it'll never work."

"Ugh."

Misty was walking around like she was blind. Then she tripped on something, making Green and Luna snicker. Green glanced at Luna in surprise.

"That's the closest sound I've ever heard you make to a laugh, ever." He gasped.

"Yes, I can laugh, I just choose not to." Luna rolled her eyes and walked away.

"It's dark in here . . ." Misty commented.

"No, really?" Green gasped. "Thanks Miss obvious."

"Nice one." Luna smirked, giving him a high five.

Misty glared at them as Red brought out a pokeball.

"Leave it to me!" He laughed.

The crimson eyed boy threw the ball onto the floor, smiling.

"Ok, bright eyes!" He said. "I'm counting on you!"

"Pika." The Pikachu muttered, glancing around.

"A Pikachu?" Misty blinked.

"Oh, wow. Miss obvious strikes back." Luna called. Green snorted.

"We could do without your input, thank you." Misty snapped.

"It's what we're here for." The two answered in unison.

"So, a Pikachu then?" Misty said again, ignoring them.

"It ain't no Micky Mouse!" Red laughed.

Luna was surprised the pokemon world even had a Micky Mouse. Was it a Rattata or something?

"It doesn't look very happy to be here." Misty rubbed the back of her head, making a nervous face.

"Life's tough." Green said. Red glared at him, as he was probably about to say the same thing. Green just smirked.

"But, it's on talented little-"

Pika shut Red up by hitting him on the knees, and then lighting up the place.

"So," Misty asked as they were walking through the caves. "What sort of pokemon do you specialise in best, Red?"

"None. I just look at what they can do and work from there!" Red grinned.

"What about you two?" Misty turned to Luna and Green.

"Hell if I know." Luna shrugged. "I've got a couple of normal types, but I need a balanced team."

"Same as Red, unfortunately." Green muttered.

"What do you mean, unfortunately?" Red snapped. "I've got the lights here, I can easily shut them off!"

"And I have a Charmeleon." Green said. "Try that."

"Oh, shut your mouth." Red snapped, turning around.

"See, that's what you should say, instead of 'shut it'." Luna said.

"Why, so you can make fun of me for stealing lines? No." Green huffed.

Red screamed suddenly, making the duo look over.

"Stupid rock!" He barked. "I oughtta . . ."

"Um, Red . . .?" Misty squeaked, holding a shaky hand out.

"You might wanna move away, dufus." Green sighed.

"Why?" Red blinked, looking up. He froze and yelled again.

"Yeah, that's why." Misty muttered as he staggered back towards the others, gasping at the huge Rhyhorn in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't Tom Sawyer and little Becky in the cave." The man from before chuckled. "Oh, and Adam and Eve."

"Do I look like I'm wearing leaves to you?" Luna called.

"There's a hole in the nudist camp." Green snickered. "The police are lookin' into it."

"Dude, the fuck." Luna muttered, glancing at him. "Where did that even come from?"

Even the Team Rocket grunts looked uncomfortable. Green just laughed at their discomfort.

"Uh, ok. Um."" Misty blinked, probably trying to get images out of her head.

"Can we get back to what we were doing before?" Red asked shakily.

"Yes." Misty instantly answered.

"Hey, if you ignore us, I'll let Rhyhorn trample you!" The scarf man shouted.

"You're Team Rocket!" Red cried.

"Here we go again." Luna sighed. Green tilted his head and blinked.

"No one's on about that joke anymore." He murmured. "Aw. That was funny."

"You have a strange sense of humour, brat." Luna said.

"You've heard of us." The man said while they were talking. "I'm flattered."

"A woman walked up to a giant and asked for a house." Green loudly called out. "The giant gave her a house and she was squashed. Her response was 'I'm flattered.'"

"Ok, I gotta admit, that one was actually funny." Misty laughed.

"Can you stop making jokes!?" The scarfed man snapped.

"Keep you knickers on." Luna said. He turned red and growled at her.

"Who are you, anyway?" The man snapped.

"Well, I guess we owe you an answer, so . . ." Red began.

"Don't do it man, don't do it!" Green cried.

"Let's do it!" Red shouted. "Let's battle!"

"Haha. Like you'll ever beat us with a rat." The man snickered as Pika dashed out towards him.

"Hey, rats are cool!" Green shouted, throwing out Rattata's ball. "Get him!"

"I might as well join in then." Luna muttered. She held out a pokeball, but then stopped when she saw what the man was doing.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Throw!" The man grinned. The pokemon roared and shot some rocks out of its mouth, aimed right for Pika, who was still running.

Rattata managed to jump away in time, but Pika was hit with the attack. The rocks crumbled around the yellow mouse, burying it under the ground.

"Pika!" Red cried.

"Well, that was over fast." Misty breathed.

"Now what?" Green asked, glancing down at Rattata.

Luna looked at the pile of rocks again. She remembered this part. Or at least, she thought she did. And she was right.

Pika burst out of the rubble and charged up a ball of electricity, then threw it straight at Rhyhorn, paralysing it.

"Wait, that thing's a ground type, how does that even work?" Luna muttered.

"Just don't question Pika." Red shrugged. "I learnt not to when he took down Onix."

"Yeah, we saw that." Green said.

"Good. Hey, Pika!" Red called. "You may look cute, but you sure are ornery!"

"I'm thinking very bad stuff right now." Green blinked.

"Not organy, ornery!" Misty snapped. "It means when someone or something is stubborn or whatever."

"I knew that." Green said.

"Sure." Luna muttered.

"This takes me back to my childhood." The man suddenly sighed. The small group glanced over at him.

The scarf man pulled a syringe out of his pocket, and grinned at them.

"Oh, no." Luna gasped.

"What?" Green looked back at her.

"Let me show you the true cruelty of adults!" He shouted, plunging the syringe into the Rhyhorn.

"Kill them!" The man roared.

"Get back!" Luna shouted. "Red, get Pika back, now!"

"O-ok!" Red blinked, backing away with his mouse. Misty backed up as well, glancing at Luna with wide eyes. Green did as he was told without question, but Rattata didn't seem to want to listen.

As the Rhyhorn grew and screamed, as if in terrible pain, Rattata rushed towards it bravely. Or stupidly . . .

"Come back!" Green cried.

"I said, _kill them_!" The man shouted again.

"No!" Red shouted, taking a step forward.

The forced evolved Rhydon screeched loudly, forcing the small group to cringe away. That was enough time.

Luna opened her eyes when the screeching was over. The others were doing the same.

And then Green chocked and collapsed onto his knees.

"N-no . . ." He whimpered.

Red was too shocked to actually say or do anything. Misty was on the verge of tears, her hands over her mouth. Luna knelt down by Green and gently touched his shoulder, glancing back at the Rhydon.

It lifted up its foot and revealed the body of a tiny purple rat, now covered in blood and crushed almost beyond recognition. The rat's bow tie was a bloody piece of scrap now.

"You . . . Oh my Mew . . ." Misty whispered. "You . . . _forced_ it to kill a defenceless pokemon. Is that what you did to Gyarados?"

"How should I know?" The man stuck out his tongue and waved a hand dismissively, glancing at the laughing grunts around him. "You can't expect me to remember each pokemon I experiment on."

He glanced at Green, and then the crushed Rattata.

"Or killed." He added.

"You . . . arrogant . . ." Misty hissed.

She looked at Green, and then at Luna. The brown eyed girl glanced up and nodded, standing.

"You'll pay for this, you fucking bastard." Luna snapped, grabbing a pokeball.

"Staryu!"

"Savara!"

"Attack!" The two girls shouted, throwing out their pokemon.

Staryu shot a Water Gun at Rhydon's centre, and Savara grabbed a piece of broken rock nearby and chucked it at the ground type pokemon.

"Keep it up!" Luna shouted.

"It's working!" Misty called.

"Oh dear . . ." The man smiled. Luna stopped and looked at him, glaring, her emotionless façade gone.

"What?" She snapped. "You gonna go off and kill kittens now?"

"Hm. You think you won, do you?" The man laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Red asked, coming back to them.

Rhydon's drill started spinning rapidly. Luna's eyes widened as she recognised the attack pattern.

"Get back, it's using-"

"Horn Drill!" The man shouted. The drill on Rhydon's head spun even faster, and then repelled the attacks of Savara and Staryu back at them.

Savara turned around so Mimi wouldn't get hurt, taking the brunt of the attack. She also protected Green, who was basically AWOL, and Luna, who had grabbed him.

Luna didn't need to look back at Red and Misty to tell what had happened. She knew it well enough.

"Misty!" Red yelled as the girl was thrown against the cave wall.

Luna glanced over briefly as Savara stood up again, and saw Misty slide down and onto the floor. Staryu returned itself to its ball, battered and hurt.

"You'll pay for all this!" Red shouted, looking back at the scarf man.

"Maybe in another lifetime." The man huffed. Luna carefully let Green go and stood, walking around in front of Savara.

"Yeah, and we'll follow you into that lifetime, twat." She barked.

"I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" Red sneered, clenching his fists. "Pika!"

The mouse dashed forward, looking positively pissed off with Team Rocket. His would-be onslaught was interrupted by Rhydon's foot.

"NO!" Red cried. Luna said nothing. Pika would be fine.

"It's over now!" The scarf man yelled. "Attack!"

"I guess not everybody wins a fight, huh?" Red sighed. He and Luna exchanged glanced. "But we're not gonna lose to jerks like you, right Luna!?"

"Right!" Luna shouted. "Savara, Mimi, Mega Punch!"

Savara have an ear splitting roar, and Mimi backed it up by streaking forwards with malice in her eyes. The tiny creature jumped up and reared her tiny fists back.

"A tiny thing like that?" The man laughed. "You're sending that in?"

"Look again, fucktard." Luna smirked.

Mimi threw her tiny fists at Rhydon's head, ignoring the loud roar it gave when she bounced off the spot she'd hit. Red grinned and swiped his arm.

"Now, Pika!" He called.

Pika cried out and suddenly Rhydon's foot was being pushed up by the tiny rodent, who was supercharged by electricity. Pika pushed upwards one more time, and Rhydon let its foot fly upwards, taking Pika with it. The mouse hit the celling.

"Where are you flying Pikachu!?" The Rocket man laughed. "Out of control!?"

Pika looked down at him from his grip on the celling. The rodent glanced at Green, and then at the bloody stain that used to be Rattata. Pika hissed loudly, and then the rocks above him were being zapped.

"W-what?" The man cried, backing away.

The rocks above him gave way, and the Team Rocket grunts ran, along with the scarf man. Luna noticed the Rhydon trying to get up from Mimi's Mega Punch, right under the boulder that was coming down.

She had a choice.

Team Rocket sure as hell wouldn't be bothered to save a pokemon, much less anyone but themselves.

Luna could leave the Rhydon where it was, because it had killed Green's Rattata and also tried to kill them as well.

But it wasn't Rhydon's fault. It had been forced into evolution by Team Rocket, and was probably too scared to disobey them.

Savara glanced at her and nodded. That was all she needed.

"Please let this work . . ." Luna muttered.

She drew out an empty pokeball as quickly as she could.

Five seconds until the rock fell onto Rhydon.

Luna held it out, ready to throw.

Four.

She spun her arm, hoping to whatever god was out there that her shitty aim wouldn't get in the way for once.

Three.

The ball flew through the air towards Rhydon's body.

Two.

It captured the pokemon, and glowed.

One.

Then it flashed back to Luna's hands, just before the rock collapsed. Luna sighed in relief, staring down at the Rhydon in the pokeball. It stared back at her with wide eyes, probably wondering why she'd saved it, even after what it had done.

"We need to get out of here." Red said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at the Rhydon but didn't comment.

Luna nodded and quickly returned Savara and Mimi, then looked back at Green. He'd gotten up during the confusion and had walked over to Rattata's body, and was now sitting down again with the dead creature in his arms. Luna walked over to him and crouched down.

"We've gotta go." Luna murmured to the boy. He looked up at her.

There was nothing in his eyes.

"Come on, br- Green. We have to get out of here, before something else happens." Luna whispered, holding out a hand.

Green glanced at it, then down at Rattata's body, which was making his shirt bloody.

"We'll bury him, I promise." Luna told the boy. "But we can't do that here. Come on."

**oooo**

**-Outside of the caves, near Cerulean city-**

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Red quietly asked. Luna sighed and looked over at Green, who was walking silently behind them with the body still in his arms.

"Probably not." She said. "I'd promised we'd give him a burial when we got to Cerulean, but what would that do for him?"

"It'll help him let go." Red sighed. "I . . . I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It's just . . . Well, I never actually thought that Green actually cared about pokemon. When I saw him, he seemed completely obsessed with power."

" . . . He was, I'll admit that. But I think having me around, and his pokemon, made him think differently." Luna said. "Before, Green wanted to catch Savara for himself. He thought to use Mimi as a distraction for her, but then he forgot that and just randomly attacked. I think he got a bit carried away and didn't think at all. But now . . ."

"He'll probably try to convince himself it never happened, that pokemon aren't alive and all that." Red said. "He'll treat them like robots, to numb the pain."

"He will." Luna muttered. "He will . . . But if, by some chance, he doesn't, you don't mention anything about a Rattata to him, understand?"

"Ok. But what about the Rhydon?" Red asked. "What're you gonna do with it?"

"Team Rocket tortured it. It needs help, so I'll give it that. If Green can't handle it, I'll force him and the Rhydon into a locked room until they can work something out."

Misty suddenly groaned from Red's back, quietly asking where she was. And then she noticed her skin.

"I'm covered in dirt!?" She shrieked. Then the girl looked at Red and hissed. "And who do you think you're groping!?"

Misty punched him and stood up, then glanced at Luna.

"Huh? Oh, hi." She smiled. "How's- Oh."

She seemed to have caught sight of Green. He just observed the scene silently.

"Uh, anyway." She coughed, looking back at Red and Luna.

"Heh." Red smiled a bit. "You should have seen us in there. We did a lot to save you."

"Oh shut up." Misty snapped. "You forgot. Without the Moon stone, we might as well-"

"You didn't let me finish." Red laughed, pulling out a grey stone with a crescent moon on it. Misty gasped.

"Y-you found it!" She cried.

"Yep! The cave collapsed, and there it was!" Red laughed. "So let's use this thing!"

"You're awesome." Misty grinned.

"Um, not to spoil the happy mood or whatever," Luna murmured. "But we gotta find a good place to bury Rattata."

"Why?" Misty blinked.

"You forgot?" Red gasped.

"Um, no. I just . . . thought he'd go to Lavender town." She said.

"No." Luna glared. "We can't. Green can't carry around a dead body, it'll only cause him more pain."

"Oh . . . Alright then." Misty nodded. "I'll take you to my house, and then we'll find a place to bury Rattata."

Luna nodded back and looked over at Green. He'd walked up while they were talking, but didn't seem to be listening.

"Hear that?" Luna murmured. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Even Red could tell she was lying.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This actually took less time than I thought . . .

Green: You wrote this in less than a day. In a few hours.

Renny: Mostlys because I had the manga to help with the chapter.

Red: You made an entire manga chapter, which is short and all that, last for 16 pages with additional dialogue?

Green: And you killed my pokemon as well.

Renny: Well, duh. The actual manga stated clearly that Green never had a Rattata, so I've gotta follow that as closely as I can, while also breaking down the weak barriers of love and hate in Green's fucked up mind.

Red: His head's messed up now . . .

Renny: That's the point of Rattata's death, see? Read, review and comment!


	8. Chapter 8- VS Rattata

Renny: Now for the . . . eighth chapter? Yeah, eighth chapter, of _Sinister Plots_!

Green: How long until this thing-

Renny: It's got the same amount of chapters the manga does, or at least that's what I've got planned, so it'll have forty of somewhat less chapters in it. Ok?

Green: Dammit!

Renny: So, last time we had Green go into complete shock at the loss of his Rattata (sound familiar anyone?) and Misty and Red try to cheer him up, and thus Luna as well, by being optimistic.

Red: Did it work?

Renny: Green lost his pokemon to a pokemon Luna caught and Luna's a naturally pessimistic person.

Red: Oh.

Renny: Anyway, disclaimer!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere outside Cerulean city-**

Luna would have commented randomly on Misty and Red's stupid conversation as she walked with them, but she was more occupied with Green.

He was lagging behind, so Luna had taken the responsibility to speed him up occasionally, or tell the other two to slow down. They never listened to her, just carried on with their dumb conversation about the Moon stone, and wherever they were going.

Luna already knew where the hell they were going, and she knew what Red's reaction would be. Hopefully they could find a good, peaceful place to bury Him, before someone actually tried to ask why Green was carrying a flattened body.

People were already starting to stare.

"Hey, water girl." Luna called, interrupting Red saying something about 'how much father'.

"The name's Misty." The carrot haired girl sighed.

"Uh-huh. People are staring at Green." Luna gestured to a few random bystanders on the street. "We've gotta bury Him soon."

"I know, but we've gotta get to my house first." Misty said. "There're things there that can help."

"Yeah, like a bunch of maids to do your fuckin' business for you." Luna muttered under her breath.

They carried on walking, and Luna had to actually drag Green to go a bit quicker because a kid actually (loudly) asked why he had a bloody stain in his arms. Green nearly went into hysterics, but luckily the mother managed to shut up brat up as they went past, so he didn't freak out. After that Misty seemed to realise what Luna had told her, and they started to pick up the pace.

"You know, it'll be faster if I could carry him." Red loudly pointed out, as they were getting out of the city and into a spaced-out forest thing.

"You can't, because he's carrying Him." Misty said.

"Yeah . . . But I was just saying." Red grumped.

Luna rolled her eyes. Trust him to want to get to Misty's house as soon as possible, even if it meant getting blood all over him. Bloody impatient twat.

And it wasn't even Green's blood.

"We're almost there." Misty called.

"Thank Mew . . ." Red gasped.

They came up to a mansion, and Red almost walked right by it. But Misty grabbed his collar and forced him to walk to it.

"N-no way, this isn't your house!" Red cried. "Way too big!"

"Well, it is." Misty smirked.

Luna grunted.

"Yes, we get it, you're fuckin' rich, can we please bury Him before Green goes nuts again?" She hissed.

"Alright, alright!" Misty held up her hands in defence. "I was trying to lighten the mood."

Luna stared at her. How would one lighten the mood when a partially insane child loses a pokemon? That's just dumb.

"Anyway . . ." Misty mumbled. The teen walked forward and opened up the door, allowing the small group in. Red grinned and started in, before Misty grabbed him and nodded to Luna.

"Ever heard of 'ladies first'?" Misty snapped at the boy.

"Uh." He blinked.

Luna sighed and walked in, gently tugging Green along with her. Normally he'd have protested, saying he could walk himself, but now . . .

Red finally rushed in, and grinned at their surroundings. The room they were in right now was a high ceilinged place, with some arc-like pillars reaching up towards the ceiling. There were lots of door around, mainly to their left, and a few to the right, and a huge staircase big enough to fit seven people walking in a line at the same time was in the middle of the room, leading to what Luna guessed were the bedrooms and other stuff.

As soon as Misty stepped in and closed the door, one of the doors on the right opened and she was swamped with a bunch of maids.

"Lady Misty, welcome home!" They chirped happily.

Luna slapped her head and looked away. God, those maids were stupid.

"Oh, you're dirty!" One of them cried.

"Yeah, sorry." Misty laughed. "Oh, yes, everyone. I'd like for you all to meet some people I know."

She gestured to where Red, Green and Luna were standing, and when the maids turned around, a few of them gasped.

"W-why is he carrying a de-"

"No, don't." Misty interrupted. "Don't, please. Just ignore it. For now."

"Y-yes Lady." The maid squeaked.

"Anyway, this is Red, Green and Luna." Misty said, pointing to each of them in turn. "They're friends of mine."

"Hello!" Red grinned.

Luna just stared at them, waiting for someone to comment on Green.

"Oh, um, also . . ." Misty started murmuring to a couple of the maids, and the two nodded.

"Yes Lady." They bowed.

Luna blinked when they turned to Green, and smiled at him. He didn't try to return it.

"Come with us, little one." One of the two maids said gently. The second one started leading him away, while the first trailed behind them.

"Can I go with them?" Luna asked.

"Why?" Misty blinked. "We were gonna have dinner."

"Yeah but . . . Green . . ."

"That's alright." Misty laughed. "Go on then."

What was with her and suddenly acting all princess-like?

Luna scampered after the two maids and Green, quickly catching up to them. The one in the rear glanced at her as they walked, but didn't say anything.

It would probably take them a while to get to wherever they were going, so Luna decided to try and re-think her strategies and team.

As they had been walking through Cerulean, Luna checked her new pokemon's stats and all that.

First off, the Rhydon was severally under-levelled. Only at level fifteen, the scarfed man in Mt. Moon had forced him to evolve into Rhydon from Rhyhorn. If he'd been level thirty or something, Rhydon wouldn't have been in as much pain. But the level was way too low.

As of such, his stats were low as well, but some were better than others.

His attack stat and defence stats were amazing, having sky-rocketed along with the evolution. Special stats weren't so good, but that was a Rhydon so it was pretty common, but they were still extremely low. His speed stats were pretty much the same as well, but would occasionally spike depending on what the Rhydon was doing at the moment, but only in the pokeball.

Luna didn't want to risk anything, not yet.

His current moves were Double Edge, which was useful since Rhydon didn't get hurt by the recoil damage, Rock Slide, even better since it was a rock move and attacked all enemies, Earthquake, not very useful against flying pokemon but still pretty dammed good against everything else, and Focus Punch, which was only good if Rhydon could actually use it.

An amazing movepool for a forced evolved pokemon. But then, Team Rocket most likely fitted some of the TM moves into that syringe, as liquids, and that had given Rhydon some permanent moves. Damn, and Luna wanted to see if that 'Surfing Rhydon' thing was actually real.

But still, she couldn't just force him to learn other moves. If she did, Luna would be just as bad a Team Rocket, if not worse. And she didn't want to scare the huge ground type. She hadn't let him out yet, but she probably would when Green wasn't anywhere nearby.

All Luna had left to do was to figure out a way to train him so he wouldn't be scared of her, and also give him a name.

The name thing was easy, she already had a good one for him.

"We're almost to the shed." The maid next to Luna told her. Luna blinked.

Shed? And when had they gotten outside again?

Then she saw a shack-like thing, large but smaller than the house by a hell of a lot.

"I'll go and get a shovel and some wood, alright?" The leading maid smiled.

Green didn't react at all, so Luna nodded slightly, feeling a bit out of place. The maid went into the shack thing, and then came back out a few minutes later with a shovel, which she gave to the second maid, and two pieces of wood and a random pen . . . thing.

The first maid nodded to the second one, who went off. Luna, Green and the other maid followed her.

The leading maid took them to a beautiful garden, with flowers and trees everywhere, adding to the image of 'rich girl lives here' and shit.

"This is a nice place." Luna murmured. She'd always liked gardens, they were peaceful and untainted.

"Thank you, we always tend to these gardens every day!" The second maid giggled.

The first one took the lead this time and took the group to an empty patch of ground, near the middle of the garden. The second maid crouched down and started digging a hole.

They were going to dig His grave for them. Luna glanced at Green to see how he was reacting, and saw he'd half-fallen half-sat on the ground, staring at the body in his arms. Luna crouched near him and patted him on the back.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. He'll be waiting for you on the Rainbow Bridge, when it's your time as well." She whispered. Green looked up at her.

Luna sat down properly and began to explain.

"The Rainbow Bridge is where all animals go when they die, to wait for loved ones. That's where . . . Rattata's going as well. He'll wait for as long as you want or need him to, so don't be sad anymore, ok? He's in a better place, and I'm not lying, I swear."

"Is . . ." Green swallowed. "Is he really ok . . .?"

Instead of answering with words, Luna put her arms around the boy and nodded, tucking his head under her chin.

"It's ready." The maid that was digging called. Luna glanced up and nodded slightly.

"Alright. Time to let go, Green." She murmured. The boy looked down at Rattata's body, as if he was trying to decide what to do.

"Bye." He whispered, handing Rattata to the maid.

She smiled at him again and lowered the rat into the ground, then stepped back and started covering him up with upmost care.

"Why not put the bow tie on as an offering?" Luna suggested, reaching into Green's pocket for him and grabbing the shredded cloth.

"It's broken . . ." Green mumbled, taking it from her.

"Yeah, but he liked that thing, so he'll have it when he goes to wait on the Bridge for you." Luna said. Green seemed to think about it, before nodding.

Once the maid was done filling up the hole, Green laid the bow tie on top of it. The other maid, carrying the wood, had gotten some rope and tied them together in a cross, and held up the pen.

"Did he have a name?" She asked. Green shook his head.

"I . . . I don't really . . ." He mumbled. The maid nodded, and wrote some words on the wooden cross, then gently stuck it into the ground.

"He's happy now." Luna murmured to Green as they walked away, following the maids.

Green looked back at the grave, at the words the maid had written.

_R.I.P Rattata._

For the first time since a few hours ago, he laughed quietly and looked at Luna, his eyes tired.

"He is." The boy said quietly.

Luna just hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

**oooo**

**-Inside the house, near the dining hall-**

Misty came storming out of the hall, wearing an admittedly cute dress, and the two maids that took Luna and Green around scampered after her after seeing the state she was in. Luna sighed and pushed the doors open, walking in with Green, who was trying not to laugh.

"Seriously?" Luna sighed. "How dense are you?"

"What? I did most of the work!" Red cried.

"Misty was knocked out and Green was AWOL. And if it weren't for Mimi's Mega Punch, your dammed rat wouldn't have gotten the chance to zap the fucking ceiling." Luna said.

"Yeah but still! I'm the one who collapsed the cave, so I saved the day!" Red snapped.

"Not really." Green said, looking at Luna. "Like she said, if Mimi hadn't have attacked Rhydon when she did, Pika would have been crushed."

"Oh, shut up. I didn't see you contributing to the fight." Red snapped.

Silence. Luna knew that Red was aware he'd said something he shouldn't have, but he wasn't exactly in a hurry to apologise.

"You listen here, you dammed moron." Green snapped, reaching forward and grabbing Red's collar with surprising strength. "My pokemon was crushed right in front of me. How the hell was I meant to react? Laugh like a lunatic? I might act crazy and all that, but trust me when I say this, you _do not_ wanna get on my _real_ crazy side."

"H-hey, I didn't mean it!" Red cried. "Lemme go, you!"

"Oh, I'll let you go alright. Over a flaming pit of lava in the middle of an active volcano!" Green yelled.

"Green." Luna warned. The boy narrowed his eyes, but stepped back and let Red go. He still glared at the crimson eyed boy.

Luna stepped forward and leaned down so Red, who was still sitting for some damn reason, could hear her and not Green.

"You promised not to mention that at all, even if he went back to normal." She muttered. "Where's that nobility that a pokemon Trainer's supposed to have?"

"Nobility?" Red chuckled. "Neither of you even have that! I saw Green's fight against Brock. Even if Charmeleon was at a disadvantage, he was ruthless. And I saw yours as well! You were the same! Where's your nobility?"

"I don't need it." Luna snapped. "I lost whatever sympathy I had for this pathetic excuse for a human race, in my world and this one. In fact, I don't even know if I had any go start off with."

"Your world?" Red blinked. Oh right, he didn't know.

"Luna's from a different world to us. From some place called Earth." Green quietly explained. "Grandpa gave her Cyber so she could go around and try and find out how she got here and maybe even get back."

Honestly, Luna had forgotten about that. She didn't say that though.

"Wait, what?" Red exclaimed. "How is that even-"

"We don't know. That's why I'm out here, stupid." Luna said, going back over too Green's side. "In my world, the pokemon franchise is just a game, TV show, and a manga. This one is the supposed 'manga' world, but to everyone here it's obviously real."

"Manga . . .?" Red chocked. "We're all paper?"

"No, you twit." Green sighed. "She says that in her world, this stuff isn't real. But obviously there's a separate dimension in which we exist, and some lucky twat actually made a storyline out of a bunch of paper and pens that follows you, and maybe even me, throughout our quests as pokemon Trainers."

"You sound like you know this." Red narrowed his eyes. "Are you from that other world as well?"

"He isn't." Luna shook her head. "I just told him about it, or at least my theory. In fact, my own world might even be some kinda of story in this world, so I don't know. Right now we're saying this world is the Pokemon World, and my world is the Earth World."

"So, what happens to us in the story?" Red asked.

"I can't really say, since it's meant to be future for you two, but I can say one thing. Green was never meant to be here when you got to Cerulean city." Luna told them.

"I-I wasn't?" Green stammered. "Why not?"

"Dunno. But this time it's different, since you _are_ here. That storm wasn't in the manga either. So anything could happen, and it wouldn't have been in the actual storyline for the manga of Earth World."

"Basically you have no idea what's going to happen, since it might change at any second." Red said.

"That's what I said, yeah."

"Wow. Does the manga say anything about me not going to school?" Green asked.

"It actually portrayed-"

"What's portrayed?"

" . . . _Showed_ that you were smart and could also count, so I'm assuming that this world isn't the same as the manga I know." Luna said. "Therefore, the ending of this 'story' might actually be different to the one I know of."

"Holy Miltank." Red breathed. "You're actually serious."

"How do you think I'm not exactly a clueless bird in the middle of a barren desert, wondering what the fuck happened to the trees?" Luna said sarcastically.

"What's a bird?" Green asked. Luna didn't pay any attention to him.

"My point is, I know this world like I know mine. In fact, I know it better." She continued. "But the storyline for this is messed up, either by my own presence or something or someone else. That's one of the reasons why I agreed to go around and stuff. One, to find out how I got here and maybe get back. Two, find out why this place isn't the same as the one I know. And three, maybe even fix it."

"And you're traveling with Green, why?" Red asked.

"The manga only shows your side of the story." Luna said. "And he's the first one I met here, so it makes sense to stick with someone who . . . kind of has sense, even if he can't count to save his life."

"I can count!" Green cried.

"You even said so a day or two ago, you can't count." Red pointed out. Green whined a bit, but went quiet.

"So, really I just wanted to see what happens in his side of this story." Luna said. "This was never showed in the manga. And that may also be part of the reason why everything's different. If I'd have gone with you, Red, then it probably would have been the same if only with me travelling with you. But I'm with Green, therefore I influence his decisions and we go the way we both agree on, in this case we went with you and water girl."

"Huh. You seem to know this pretty well for someone who has no idea what's going on." Red smiled.

"I've had time to think about it."

"Oh yeah, she's meant to be fourteen as well." Green said. "Trying to find that out as well."

"Ok that's just weird." Red blinked.

"Hold on a second, weren't we meant to be mauling him or something?" Green asked.

"Oh yeah." Luna nodded. Red shrank down as they turned to him.

"Oh come on!" He cried.

**oooo**

**-The next day-**

"You two are going already?" Misty asked.

"Nothing for us here, really." Luna shrugged.

"Heh. You've gone back to the way you were before . . . you-know-what happened." Misty smiled slightly.

"You can actually say it now, just don't insult him." Luna said. "Otherwise he'll kill you in your sleep."

" . . . I'll keep that in mind." Misty gulped, discreetly moving away from Green.

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah, and if you ever battle Red, kick his sorry ass." Luna said. "He needs a good put-down, if only to shut him up. Even Green isn't that bad."

Misty laughed and nodded, going back inside her house, waving to them. The two waved back and started off towards Cerulean city.

"So, are we gonna go off to Vermillion or go straight to Lavender?" Green asked as they neared the city.

"Lavender. Vermillion's a boring place and I never liked it anyway." Luna said.

"Lavender town is where spirits rest, so . . . Yeah, ok we'll go there." Green nodded.

"You hoping to see Rattata?"

"Yeah, kinda. It . . . might sound stupid, but . . ."

"It doesn't, really. Just a bit surprising."

"Why?" Green blinked. They'd entered the city by now and were walking to the eastern side of it.

"To be honest, I half-expected you to go numb and start making yourself believe that pokemon were machine for battles only." Luna muttered.

"Well, they certainly like fighting and have better stamina, but they don't live for that. And they're not machines." Green said. "Charmeleon'll kill me before I even try to think that."

"Good." Luna murmured. "Long as you don't start hating people for no reason."

"I hate a lot of people, but I have reasons."

"Sure you do. I'm the one who hates for no reason here, you're the one who talks and tries to look smart when you're not."

Green made as if to swipe at her, but Luna dodged and carried on to the eastern gates.

"Hurry up, brat." She called.

"Back to normal, I see." Green said.

"Well, you're not going to go AWOL again, so I assume I can call you brat?"

" . . . Just don't make it an actual insult, please."

"Never said it was an insult, more like a pet name."

"_Pet name_?" Green yelped.

"That was a joke."

"You can _joke_?"

"Hah-hah, very funny."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Honestly I thought to have Red's battle with Misty in this, but then decided against it since I've got something planned for the next few chapters up to thirteen.

Green: You're giving out spoilers.

Renny: So? It'll give people something to look forward to. And if you're wondering why Green's bounced back so fast, it's because he's 'let Rattata go' so to speak. So he's not sad anymore. But I could try and depress him again, though the next shock for him would be more of a . . . terror-depression and not the lost-depression kinda thing.

Red: Read, review and comment!

Renny: WHY DO YOU KEEP STEALING MY LINES.


	9. Chapter 9- VS Trapinch

Renny: S'up?

Green: Why aren't you complaining about something or explaining this chapter?

Renny: Because I don't think anyone actually wants a spoiler for the chapter, and no one would actually care about problems if they've got their own.

Red: So why do you do it?

Renny: I'm not discussing that. Do the disclaimer or else.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon! *backs away*

Renny: On with the show.

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere near Dark Cave-**

Luna had actually forgotten what this Route was meant to be called. She knew it was something, but she couldn't remember it.

Let's see . . .

Route 1 was after Pallet town, or as this world called it, Pallet forest was after Pallet town. Route 2 was after Viridian city and after Viridian forest. Route 3 was after Pewter city, and that was where she'd forgotten which Route was which. After all, it didn't really matter since she already knew where to go, sort of, and since there were only signs for places like Mt. Moon and the cities and towns, Luna doubted anyone bothered to remember the names of the Route in between the dammed places.

The only reason she was wondering all this, was mostly because a pokemon that wasn't even from Kanto was standing right in front of her and Green. Luna was trying to remember which Route it actually came from, and why it would have been in this particular place, even if it wasn't from Kanto at all.

The strangely small Trapinch blinked around the place with beady eyes, but it wasn't creepy or anything, it just had those eyes to start off with. Honestly Luna thought it was cool, having eyes like that. It creeps out the enemy, and allows first-turn attacks right off the bat.

"Um. Why is a Hoenn pokemon in Kanto?" Green asked, watching the small, orange pokemon potter about near the entrance for the cave.

"I have no idea." Luna answered. "Maybe that Machop you got earlier can tell us?"

"Don't speak pokemon, sorry."

Green had found an injured Machop earlier that day, and after some healing the strong fighting type decided to stay and be on Green's main team. Of course, Luna would have preferred him not having it since Machoke's pokedex entry sort of creeped her out when she looked at it, but that was his decision.

So far she'd not let her Rhydon out of his ball either. Luna wasn't getting anywhere with him by talking, so Green had come up with the idea of taking him to Dark Cave, better known as Rock Tunnel to most, to see if a familiar environment would help out. Of course, Green would try not to panic when Luna let him out.

And then as they were walking, a Trapinch had appeared. The two instantly hid and watched it.

"What do we do with it?" Green asked quietly. "Catch it?"

"Might as well." Luna said. "We can show it to your granddaddy and he can help us out. There's a pokemon centre nearby, right?"

"Assuming."

" . . ."

"How am I supposed to know? That pokedex is way too hard to figure out."

Before, Green had thought he didn't know how to work his pokedex. But when he and Luna compared theirs to see who had what pokemon, they'd discovered Green had a more advanced version for some reason. They planned to ask Oak about it when they found the pokemon centre, but now a new question would have to be answered.

"Oh well. Think I can just throw the ball and hope it stays in?" Luna muttered.

"Hell if I- Wait, what? What if I wanted it?" Green quietly hissed. "That thing evolves into Flygon."

"You've already got a flier." Luna said. "So therefore this one is mine."

"Screw you and your logic." Green grumbled as she slowly stood up.

Luna ignored him and quietly crept towards the Trapinch. It didn't turn around from its place at the front of the cave, where it was half eating some dirt or something.

The brown eyed girl silently got out her Eevee, Cyber, and gestured to the orange pokemon in front of them. He nodded and stalked up to it, as if he was prowling for some food. And then he pounced.

Luna almost lost them as they bounced down a hill, somewhere downwind of Dark Cave. The girl dashed after them, not bothering to call out attacks to Cyber. He knew what to do.

She glimpsed a flash of purple, and saw Green gripping a hold on his Pidgeot's leg (yes, he evolved it somehow, probably by spamming Rare Candies or something), as the bird wasn't yet strong enough to carry him properly yet.

"What are doing!?" Luna called up to him.

"Watching out for the ledge!" Green shouted back. "I'll say if they get too close, ok?"

Luna nodded and sped up. Cyber and the Trapinch were wrestling nearby the riverbank, and a bit further away was a small ledge that led to a heavy drop near a huge waterfall.

"Finish it off!" Luna shouted. Cyber yelped and smacked his tail onto the Trapinch as hard as he could.

Iron Tail. It had shitty accuracy, but with some help from Green's Pidgeot Cyber had managed to turn a not-very-accurate attack into a frighteningly never-going-to-miss attack.

And at point-blank range, Iron Tail was even better than before.

The Trapinch made a strange wailing noise and staggered away, hissing slightly. It opened the huge black hole it called a mouth and snapped them shut on Cyber's tail, making him screech.

"Shit . . ." Luna cursed. "That's Crunch!"

"They're getting too close, finish it off, now!" Green called from above.

Luna glanced at where the two pokemon were grappling for a hold on the other. The ledge was coming up towards them, but neither pokemon noticed. Luna called a warning to Cyber and he glanced over at it, then nodded and head-butted/Tackled the Trapinch away from the steep ledge.

They rolled over a few more times before falling away from each other, panting heavily. Luna grabbed a pokeball from her bag, which she'd gotten onto the floor in the middle of the fight, and threw it as hard as she could.

Luckily her aim was getting better, from the amount of pokemon she'd been catching from the starting point. Normally it would have taken several attempts to even get the ball onto a part of the body where she could actually catch the dammed thing, let alone actually be able to register it in her pokedex.

But after a couple of seconds the ball burst open, and Luna and Green had the worst shock of their lives.

The Trapinch opened its mouth again, and Luna, thinking it was going to use Crunch again, ordered Cyber to get away. Bad move. The Trapinch's mouth half-froze, and then a beam of pure white ice shot out of its abyss-like mouth and hit Cyber.

A pokemon that couldn't learn a single ice move had just used Ice Beam on Cyber.

"What the heck!?" Green yelled, jumping down from above. Pidgeot went behind the Trapinch, but it already knew the bird was there, it just didn't react.

"Holy fuck." Luna breathed, her eyes wider than she would have liked.

"That thing just . . ." Green stopped and shook his head. "No way. Nuh-uh. That didn't happen."

"So we're imagining the same things?"

"Uh. But that's not even possible! How does a ground type use an ice type move!?" Green cried.

"What about Rhydon and Surf?"

"But that's totally different! This thing shouldn't even be able to learn an ice attack." Green said. "Maybe it's another experimental escapee from Team Rocket?"

"Maybe." Luna muttered. "Try and corner it, I'll catch it."

"Got it."

Green nodded to Pidgeot, who cawed silently and stood on one clawed foot. The Trapinch was too busy with Cyber, who was making taunts in pokemon language, to notice the second foot. It did eventually, but too late as the claws crashed on top of it and held it down.

"That's . . . not what I meant." Luna said.

"Stopped it from moving, right?" Green said flatly. "Just throw the ball."

"Fine."

She threw a second one, and this time the ground pokemon stayed inside of it, probably thinking it was better to actually stay inside of it rather than get mauled by two trained pokemon. Even if one was partially frozen.

Once the ball was in her hands, Luna put it onto her belt and went over to Cyber with an Ice Heal.

"Got you good, didn't it?" Luna muttered, spraying the Eevee. He gave her a look that screamed 'no shit, Sherlock'.

"Don't you gimme that sass, mister."

"So, you're keeping the Trapinch on your team then?" Green asked, walking up and crouching down. Luna let Cyber climb onto her shoulder, and she threw the empty Ice Heal into her bag.

"Yes." She said. "Like I said, I need a flier. And Vibrava can learn Fly anyway, so it'll be easy."

At first, Luna had questioned why a flying pokemon would even need the HM Fly for carrying people around, if they were big enough to do so already. But then Green explained that the pokemon wasn't able to because they weren't strong enough to carry a human yet, unless they had super strength or something, so the HM Fly gave them the boost they needed for carrying someone or something.

It sort of made sense, but Luna was still sceptical. Green told her not to question it.

They walked around until they found a familiar red roof, and went straight inside to heal their teams up. Luna dragged Green away to the video phone before he could start plotting the demise of the Nurse on duty.

"A Hoenn pokemon in Kanto?" Oak asked. Luna nodded and held up her pokedex, showing him the new information.

"This thing's meant to show only the first 150 pokemon, right?" She asked. Oak nodded and gestured for her to carry on. "Well, a bunch of blank spaces appeared when I caught Trapinch. What's up with that?"

"Hm . . . That's definitely strange. I only programmed one pokedex to do that, and it certainly wasn't that one." Oak muttered.

"What."

"But that one wasn't it." Oak said. "I know it wasn't. It was a green colour, but there were two green pokedex's so-"

Green held up his own pokedex with a flat look on his face.

"I think this is it." He said.

"Oh, so it is!" Oak laughed.

"Well, at least we know why you can't work it then." Luna sighed.

"Sorry, I must have mixed up the one I was meant to give you with that one. Would you like to swap?" Oak asked.

"Does it mean I have to catch all the pokemon I had before again?" Green sighed.

"No, I can transfer the data as soon as I have both with me. It'll take until tomorrow morning, so you two may as well sit tight there until it's done. That is, if you want me to." The old man explained.

"Oh, no, not more waiting . . ." Green whined.

"Yes, more waiting." Luna said. "Suck it up and go see if our pokemon are healed yet. _And don't act crazy_."

"Fine."

Green walked away after putting the pokedex into the transfer machine, and Luna turned back to Oak as the pokedex was taken to his lab.

"I've still got that problem with my own pokedex." She said as Oak picked up the green device and pocketed it.

"I know. But maybe it was automatic, since you caught a pokemon that wasn't programmed into it?" Oak shrugged. "I don't actually know."

"You made these things." Luna said flatly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know everything there is to know about them." He said. "Just ignore it and hope it's not broken, all right?"

"Sure."

Then Luna remembered something else she wanted to ask.

"Professor . . ." She began.

"Yes?"

"Green and I found a Trapinch near Dark cave."

"Dark Cave?"

"I mean, Rock Tunnel." Luna corrected herself. "We found it, her, near the entrance of it. I caught her, but when I tried the first time she came out and . . . used Ice Beam."

"That's . . . well, the part about the Trapinch being here is uncommon, but not unheard of." Oak said. "Sometimes a Trainer from another region lets a pokemon from another region go, in this case that Trapinch."

"Well, what about the Ice Beam?"

"Are you sure it wasn't Hyper Beam?"

"Green saw it as well, and Cyber got frozen by it." Luna muttered. "It was Ice Beam."

"Maybe her old Trainer happened to be a masterful breeder?" Oak shrugged. "I'll look into it though. Ah, Green!"

The boy had walked back up in the middle of Luna's previous words without her noticing. He handed Luna her own pokeballs and clipped his own around his waist again.

"Hi grandpa. What'd you say?" He asked.

"We were on about the Trapinch." Luna told him. "Oak said that some out-of-region Trainer let her go here. He's gonna see about that Ice Beam."

"Masterful breeder?" Green blinked.

"That's what I said." Oak interrupted. "You two go off, alright? Just wait until tomorrow and your pokedex will be ready."

"Ok." The duo nodded.

The screen shut off, leaving a blank screen staring at them.

"Did someone actually let it go?" Green asked.

"Probably. From what I know in the games, Trapinch are hard to train." Luna said. "Maybe the guy let her go because of that?"

"Her?"

"The Trapinch is female. I checked it when we were walking here."

"Oh."

**oooo**

**-Next day, outside of Dark Cave-**

Luna didn't comment on Green's sleeping, or lack of, at all. In fact, she was too occupied with the fact that her new team member, who she'd called Frost after the Ice Beam she used, could use ice attacks to begin with.

Green had gotten his new pokedex with all his old data in, and now they were able to find out where to go since he could work the map feature and all that. At least they wouldn't argue about getting lost.

Green took Machop out to train him while in the cave, because he was severally under-levelled compared to the others, who were level 30+ or something. It turned out that the pokemon centre they were in yesterday had a small shop where Trainers could buy stuff for pokemon, and supplies for the road.

Green instantly went off to find something for Machop to wear, and Luna noticed he didn't go anywhere near the bow ties, no matter how much Machop begged for one. Looks like he still wasn't over Rattata's death, but he was coping as best he could so Luna didn't complain.

Luna herself got some stuff, seeing as she could now pay for it herself. Savara was given two black wristbands, while Mimi was given a pink bow for her tail. Luna did actually buy a red armband for her Rhydon, but until she got him out of his ball, she couldn't put it on. She also got a purple scarf-like cloth that she tied around Frost's (the Trapinch's) waist.

After getting some supplies for battles and stuff, they went off to Dark Cave again, this time finding it easily thanks to Green's ability to actually _read_ a damn map.

"How much longer until we get to Lavender anyway?" Luna asked, as they went into the cave. Green sent out Charmeleon to give them some light, and shrugged.

"Heck if I know." He said, looking at the pokedex. It was a bit lighter coloured than the other one, but at least he could work it now. "This map doesn't say how to get through this place, so we'll have to rely on instinct."

"Maybe Machop can help?" Luna said. Green smiled a little and glanced down at Machop, who was wearing a white headband.

"Do you know the way?" Green asked him. Machop looked up and grinned, nodding happily. "Great! Can you take us out of here?"

Again, Machop nodded.

"Well, that's sorted." Luna muttered, watching Machop run up to Charmeleon and exchange some words with the lizard.

"Good thing as well. Now we can get that Rhydon out quicker." Green sighed. Luna glanced at him, frowning.

"Are you sure you want to watch?" She asked.

"Yeah . . . It won't do me any good to run whenever I see a Rhydon, especially if you're going to try and use him in the future." Green murmured.

"If I can get to him." Luna muttered. She pulled out the pokeball and looked at the pokemon, who was sleeping fitfully. "Looks like he's got nightmares."

"I would, if I was forced to do stuff I didn't wanna do." Green said.

" . . . Don't you get nightmares anyway?" Luna quietly asked.

"Um . . ." Green looked away.

"I'm not sure if you remember this, but when we were with Misty and Red, you said something about sirens." Luna said. "What did you mean?"

"I-I don't . . . I don't know." Green whispered. "I just . . . J-just hear them, and they're so loud, and I can't sleep, so I try not to, but they're still there . . ."

"Maybe it has something to do with your past?" Luna suggested. "Is there anything you can think of?"

" . . . My . . . My parents were killed in a car crash, and there was an ambulance . . . But that wasn't it." Green muttered. "When I'm asleep and I hear the sirens, I see stuff . . . It's like . . . people, I don't know them. They're trying to grab me, and I'm in pain . . ."

Luna listened to him ramble, trying to figure out what happened.

"There's this light, and these two people, I don't know who they are, but they say stuff I can't hear because of the sirens, and well . . . There's a car. And a city. And people, and more stuff but I can't remember what it is and the sirens are way too loud-"

"Hey, calm down!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. Up ahead, Charmeleon and Machop stopped and looked back. "Deep breaths, you're hyperventilating."

Green whimpered a little, but took deep breaths as Luna gently pushed him down onto a nearby rock. Luna sighed and stepped back, talking as softly as she could manage without sounded too urgent.

"Just keep calm, alright? Don't think about it if it causes you pain or stress." She said. Green sighed and nodded. Luna looked at the two pokemon, who were still watching silently.

"Keep him calm. If he starts doing it again, let me know." She ordered. Charmeleon and Machop nodded and went on either side of the boy.

Luna backed away until she was in the middle of the small cavern they were in, and brought out a pokeball. She glanced at Green.

"Last chance." She called. Green looked up at her. "You can either stay or go, when I bring out this guy."

"I . . . I'm staying." Green breathed. "Like I said, I'm no good if I panic every time you bring him out, am I?"

"Good." Luna muttered.

She looked down at the pokeball and took a small breath, then released the Rhydon inside. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, Tyler." Luna said. "I'm your new Trainer."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: HEY A CLIFFY!

Red: Uh.

Renny: Anyway, thanks to Lord Cow-Cow who reviewed every single chapter and told me the pros and cons of each one. Keep that up and I can make some more of the storyline from our little chats~ Also, thanks to the new reviewer, I think it was ZiggyTheUmbreon or something, for reviewing the last two chapters as well!

Green: You seem to thank people for a lot of reviews.

Renny: Because I wanna keep on people's good sides, ok? Half the fanfics I write don't even get reviews, and if they do, they're not good.

Red: Well, good enough for me.

Renny: Of course it is. Read, review and comment!


	10. Chapter 10- VS Arbok

Renny: I'd guess humour and drama is kinda mixed in with this chapter.

Red: The start says everything.

Renny: Yep. Also, if anyone reading this does not like yaoi (maleXmale), then kindly GTFO since its now gonna be a cannon thing. Yes, it was a last minute decision, but I'm gonna try and fit it in somewhere.

Green: I hate you.

Renny: Yes, of course. Red, mind doing the disclaimer?

Red: Can't Green do it for once?

Renny: He can do it next chapter.

Red: Finally! Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Dark Cave-**

"In all honesty, that could have gone better." Luna panted.

Her only answer was a whimper from a huddled up Green.

Rhydon, or Tyler as Luna had named him, had gone nuts the second she mentioned 'new Trainer'. He'd attacked them (Luna, Green and the pokemon) and went off on a small rampage. Luckily Green didn't freeze up, and he managed to get Charmeleon back into his ball and follow Luna with Machop, trying to stop the deranged ground/rock type.

Tyler nearly killed them several times, and some nearby pokemon, but they managed to corner the Rhydon in a small section of the Dark Cave. Then he went ballistic and started attacking at random, and that was when Green panicked. Between a terrified Green and the rampaging Rhydon, Luna was forced to attack Tyler to get him back into his ball.

Unfortunately it would probably take a while for Green to calm down, but at least Machop was able to drag him away before Green was killed.

"You ok now?" Luna called to him. Green didn't answer her, so she walked over to where Machop was patting his back.

"Brat, Tyler's in his ball." She said. "He can't hurt you."

Green whimpered again but looked up, shaking.

"P-promise?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Luna nodded. She saw Green swallow thickly, and the boy stood up.

"C-can we g-go now?" He asked quietly.

"Sure. Machop, lead the way."

Luna took a hold of Green's hand so he wouldn't accidently wander away from them. He didn't seem to be in any condition to actually move around on his own, so it made sense to hold onto him just in case.

"Green, you said you'd not panic." Luna muttered.

"I-I know, but . . ." Green trailed off, looking at the ground. "Sorry Luna . . ."

"It's alright. Just don't do something you don't think you can do, brat." She told him. Green nodded slightly and sighed again.

"I don't know if I'm ever gonna be alright with him." He murmured. "Everytime I think about Tyler, Rhydon, whatever, all I can think about is R-Ra . . . Rattata." The boy's shaking increased a little, so Luna tightened her grip.

"Hey, don't you dare go off into that fucked up head of yours again." She snapped. "Listen here, Tyler's gonna get better, and so will you. If neither of you or only one of you gets better, I won't stop at anything to make sure you both do."

"T-thanks . . ."

Machop made a small noise to get their attention. The two looked over and saw an opening nearby, with light flooding through.

"Oh thank god." Luna gasped. "I thought we'd never get out."

"You told me a few days ago that you had . . . Paranoia, right?" Green asked.

"Yes." Luna looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, you didn't seem scared when we were here. Or at Mt. Moon. Why?" Green blinked. They walked out of Dark Cave and into the light, but the cloudy sky and rain sort of spoiled it.

"I dunno. Maybe being here made it go away, or something." Luna shrugged. "I wouldn't care much."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not paranoid anymore, since we're in Lavender town now."

Luna glanced up and saw the sign, saying 'Lavender town- Where pokemon spirits lie', in front of them. She blinked slowly, looking down at Machop.

"You should put him away now." She said. Green nodded and returned the pokemon, then silently looked up at the tower that was visible even from their distance.

"You think I'll be able to find him?" It took Luna a few seconds to realise Green was talking about his Rattata.

"Probably. If not, at least you tried." She said. "Come on, brat."

Green had stopped telling her to not call him 'brat' anymore. It seemed more like a pet name for him, rather than an insult. Besides, she sometimes called him Green anyway, so maybe that cancelled it out?

"Why does everyone not look at us?" Green questioned, after another person turned away when he tried to ask where the tower was exactly.

"Maybe they're scared." Luna said. She knew why.

"Of what?"

"The ghosts."

Luna, despite knowing it would probably happen anyway, jumped along with Green and spun around. An old man with a strange beard was chuckling at them lightly.

"Hello, kids." He smiled.

"Um, hi." Green blinked. "Who're you?"

"My name is Mr Fuji." The man said. "Just call me Fuji though."

"Sure."

"Now then, you two want to know what happened here, yes?"

"Ghosts took over the town and everyone's scared." Luna replied flatly. Of course she sounded like she was joking, but in all honesty she wasn't.

"Half-right." Fuji chuckled. "Would you like to come to my house for some tea?"

"Do you normally invite complete strangers into your home?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I can see you two are nice enough not to take anything." Fuji said, already walking.

"How does he know that?" Green muttered. "For all he knows we may be murderers."

"Eleven year old killers? I knew you plotted it but I didn't think you'd try." Luna snorted. Green glared at her.

"Oh at least I don't have a traumatised pokemon and a hacked ground monster." He snapped.

"For your information, I happen to like said 'hacked ground monster'. And I'm trying with Tyler, so shut up." Luna said.

"Whatever."

Fuji led them to a small cottage-like house, and opened the door for them.

"Come on it, kids." He smiled. Luna walked past him and then turned.

"I don't suppose now is a bad time to say I don't like tea, right?" She asked.

"I have hot chocolate." Fuji laughed.

"Good."

"You addicted to hot chocolate or something?" Green asked, sitting at the table. Luna glared at him and sat down as well.

"Just because I have taste. I just don't like tea, is all. Gimme a biscuit and I can drink it, but with nothing else I hate the stuff."

"You're weird."

"And you're a little brat."

"Weirdo."

"Brat."

"Lump."

"Twit."

"Prissy."

"Camp."

Green stared at her. "How is that an insult?"

"Do you even know what 'camp' means?" Luna sighed.

"Go out into the woods and get a tent then set up a fire. You have a camp." Green shrugged.

"Not that kind. In some cases, when applied to people, camp means gay." Luna explained.

"Oh. Ooh. Wait. I'm not gay." Green blinked, looking confused. "Am I?"

"How would I know? I'm not you." Luna said. "Unless you are. Do you have any preferences? Like, boys over girls?"

"Um, well . . . I dunno." Green shrugged. "Girls were never my forte, so you know . . ."

"In other words, you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" Green cried.

"You don't like girls, so therefore you're gay."

"What if I don't like boys either?" Green smirked.

"Oh please," Luna huffed. "I've seen the way you look at boys when you think no one's looking."

" . . . Do not mention this to anyone or I will skin you and feed you to the first rabid pokemon I find." Green hissed.

"So, you admit you like boys over girls?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

" . . . Ugh, yes, ok? It's just . . . girls are complicated, and they focus on impressing people too much. Not you, of course." He added hastily. "And boys don't. They just stand around trying to ignore the idiots who try and impress them, and I kinda . . . think it's cool."

"Not all girls do that. Some boys do it as well." Luna said, leaning back into her chair.

"Well, not in Chuck's academy." Green shrugged. "All the female students were constantly trying to show off to the boys, and the boys were calm and cool. So I . . . kinda got into them instead of the girls. T-there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Of course not." Luna said. "I have nothing against it, being asexual myself."

"What's asexual?"

"There are two kinds. One for people and one for plants. The plant one I have no clue about, but for people it means 'not attracted to either genders'." The brown eyed girl explained. "So I'm a hypocrite if I say you're weird for liking males, when I'm weird for not liking either gender. But still, isn't it a bit early for you to decide that?"

"Some might say that, but . . ." Green gave a laugh and a tiny smile. "I don't mind at all. It's nice, because that way I can look at boys without being accused of being a stalker or something, because everyone there knew I was always trying to get better at fighting."

"You're eleven." Luna blinked. "And they would say you'd be a stalker if you were looking at girls. That is dumb."

"I guess, but some people have weird logic." Green shrugged. "Can we stop talking about it now?"

"So, who do you like anyway?"

"Oh for-"

Fuji chose that moment to walk in with the tea and hot chocolate. As Luna took her hot coco, she gave Green a short look that said 'we'll discuss this later'. The boy shrank down, glaring slightly.

"Ah, you young ones and your little jokes." Fuji laughed, drinking his own tea.

"What joke?" Green asked.

"About your liking males." Fuji pointed to Green. "It was a very nice joke."

"Um, yeah." Luna said. She exchanged a look with Green and silently decided not to say it _wasn't_ a joke.

"So, you two want to know about the ghosts?"

And Green being gay was forgotten. For the moment.

"Yep." Green said. "Are they actual ghosts, or just people in white sheets?"

"I'd die laughing if it's the second one." Luna said in monotone.

"You'd die even if you giggled." Green said.

"I will hurt you."

"Now, now, kids." Fuji said, holding up his hands. "I won't have any death threats in my home."

"He started it." Luna said, pointing to the boy. Green glowered at her, but didn't say anything.

"Of course he did." Fuji nodded. "Anyway, if you want to know something, you need to ask, because I don't know what it is you want to know about exactly."

"Why is everyone avoiding us?" Green asked.

"Because they've become victims to their own superstitions." Fuji muttered. "It's just horrible. One night, we heard noises coming from the pokemon tower, and a few people were sent in to see what it was. Then they came back, but . . ."

"But . . .?" Luna pressed.

"But they were dead." Fuji said. "Chopped up brutally and thrown back out, and we found their remains at the foot of the tower. After that the noises got worse and worse, until everyone was convinced the person next to them was at fault."

Why was he telling such a horrifying tale to a couple of kids? Green looked sick already.

"Um, s-so, the ghosts are real?" He asked quietly.

"They seem to think so, but I'm sure it has something to do with actual people, not ghosts." Fuji said. "But these people refuse to listen, and they're all mistrusting of anyone."

"Oh." Green sighed. "Thank Mew it's not actual ghosts."

"I thought you wanted that?" Luna muttered to him.

"He's on about ghosts of people, not pokemon."

"Oh."

"So, why are you two here, anyway?" Fuji asked. "Did you hear about our problem and wanted to help?"

"Actually . . ." Green murmured. "I kinda lost someone and . . . I wanted to see him again."

"Oh, dear, I'm . . . terribly sorry for your loss." Fuji breathed. "Who was it?"

"His Rattata." Luna said. "We buried him in Cerulean, but Green wanted to come and see if he could find him again."

"That's very sweet of you." Fuji smiled, patting Green's head gently.

"Um, t-thank you." Green squeaked.

"He's too old for you." Luna quietly coughed. Green hissed at her, but didn't make any more protests past that.

"So, will you two help us out?" Fuji asked.

"Um, should we?" Green asked Luna.

"Oh hell-"

**oooo**

**-Near pokemon tower-**

"-No." Luna snapped. "Why did you drag me into this."

"Because I wanted you to help out!" Green cried, literally dragging her by the wrist and trying to get to the tower. "It'll be a good thing to do!"

"Are you deaf? Those guys that went in last time ended up dead, Green. _Dead_."

"I know, but we can't let someone take over the tower and get away with it." Green snapped.

"Since when did you become the hero? That's meant to be Red's job. Unless you're copying him?" Luna smirked.

"No. I just wanna prove these people wrong so they can get their asses into gear and _do_ something." Green huffed, finally coming to a stop outside of the tower.

"The one you like is Red, isn't it?"

"_No_, why would I even-"

"It's Red. Oh my god, it actually _is_ him." Luna gasped. "And I was only joking, and yet you actually have a crush on the idiot."

"I don't have a crush on him!" Green snapped. "I don't even like him!"

"Denial." Luna cackled. "The first stage of love! I'll tell him if you don't admit it within ten days, ok?"

"Why me?" Green sighed as he opened the doors.

They parted with a loud creak, silencing Luna's teasing and Green's annoyed grunts. The two exchanged looks and went in, jumping when the doors closed on their own with a loud bang.

"How much are you willing to bet that this place is actually haunted by people ghosts?" Green whispered.

"However much I have."

"Oh, then we have nothing to worry about."

"I've got more than you."

" . . . We're screwed."

"Yes."

They continued on in silence, trying to listen out for any pokemon or actual ghosts that attempted to jump-scare them at random. Luna brought out Cyber for a bit of protection, and Green brought out Charmeleon to help light the way. Luna wasn't focussed on the future, she was focused on the present.

She should have remembered what was going to happen.

Sometime later, in the middle of the tower, the foursome were attacked by a horde of dead pokemon. They ran, being smart enough to know that the bodies wouldn't be affected by anything that was thrown at them, to the next floor where a huge Arbok was.

"This is actually kinda fun!" Green yelled as they dashed away from the things huge jaws.

"Your definition of fun is weird and unusual!" Luna snapped back.

"But we're doing something good for a change, instead of having a hidden agenda!" Green ducked behind a tombstone, and Luna followed him.

"Yes, of course, but we're only here because you dragged me." Luna hissed quietly. The Arbok was silent now, probably trying to find them.

"But we had to do something." Green whined. "Otherwise this place would be left for dead."

"Why did you quote a movie?"

"What's a movie?"

"Oh my god." Luna sighed, leaning against the stone. "Why am I surrounded by people who constantly have no idea what I'm on about?"

"Because you're here." Green shrugged.

"You two should learn to be quiet when trying to help people." A voice sneered from above them.

"The fuck?" Luna stared around her, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Hey, he sounds like the guy from Mt. Moon." Green said.

"Trying to be there heroes will only get you two killed. Now, girly, you have something that belongs to me."

"Fuck off, you. Tyler's mine now." Luna snapped at the air. She could hear the Arbok slithering around, but it wasn't coming near them.

"All I have to do is shout, and he'll come and eat you." The voice laughed. "Give me the Rhydon and I'll let you go."

"Unharmed?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that, but . . ."

"Then fuck you, we'll fight."

"I thought you didn't wanna?" Green whispered.

"This dick's after Tyler." Luna muttered. "I'm gonna kick his ass and take names after."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?"

"I hope you two know what you're doing." The voice called out again. "A girl from another world and the professor Oak's grandson? Don't you think you'll be missed?"

"How the fuck do you know that?" Luna cried. Only Red, Green and Oak knew she was from another world.

"Oh, I have my resources."

"I think he's kidnapped grandpa." Green squeaked.

"No, I haven't. I've found out though, and that's all that matters." The voice laughed at them, as if trying to scare them. "Now, hand over the Rhydon and you can go down and out without Arbok trying to eat you."

"What moves does Frost know?" Green muttered.

"Ice Beam, Fissure, Crunch and Toxic, why?" Luna answered.

"Arbok is immune to poison, and dark attack's won't hurt it much." Green said. "Ice Beam is powerful but we need to save it. Try using Fissure."

"Are you stupid?" Luna hissed. "Fissure could kill us as well! Need I remind you, we're not even on the ground floor!"

"Frost knows Ice Beam, so obviously she can control where the Fissure can go and what it'll do." Green said. "Just try it."

" . . . If we die I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah ok."

"Frost, Fissure!" Luna shouted, throwing out her pokemon to the Arbok.

Frost yapped happily upon seeing the Arbok, but instead of attacking it she padded up and started playing with its tail.

"What." Luna stared.

"That was useless." The voice told them. "Like I said, give up the Rhydon and no one gets hurt."

The Arbok hissed loudly and grabbed Frost by the waist, lifting the ground type up. She cried out in pain as it started squeezing her body. Luna gritted her teeth, and dashed out, sending in Cyber.

"Save her!" She ordered. The pokemon nodded and dashed forwards, smacking the Arbok with his head. Arbok was knocked backwards from the force, and Frost was returned by Luna.

"So, Fissure could help us?" She turned to Green and glared.

"What? I didn't know Cyber was that strong." Green shrugged. "He's not my pokemon."

"Sure you didn't."

"What did I just say? Fine then. Arbok, kill them all!"

"Fuck." Luna cursed.

Arbok screeched and shot forward, clamping its jaws onto Cyber. It threw the Eevee back and he hit the wall, then slumped down. Luna rushed over with Green at her heels.

"Is he ok?" Green asked. Luna nodded and stood, glancing at Charmeleon, who was squaring up to Arbok.

"We gotta get outta here." She said. "This thing's too strong for us, even if we attack at the same time."

"I understand you also have a Kangaskhan as well, girl." The voice called out. "We'd like it back along with the Rhydon."

"Savara was in Team Rocket?" Green gasped.

"Well, it explains how she got into Viridian forest." Luna huffed. "At least she isn't like Tyler, otherwise I'd be screw over by now."

"Maybe they treated her nicely?"

"Fools!" The voice shouted. "Hand over the pokemon you stole from us and you can go quietly! How many more times do I need to repeat it?"

"And I say no." Luna called back.

"You want them?" Green cried. "Come and get them."

"Why did you say that?" Luna barked.

"What?"

"That. Now he's gonna kill us for real!"

" . . . Dammit."

Charmeleon was thrown against the wall next to them. Luna and Green turned around to see the Arbok looming over them, smug and confident.

"Um, please tell me you have a pokemon that can take it down." Luna said.

"Pidgeot might, but . . ." Green swallowed. "I'm not sure if he can handle something as big as that."

"Then we're screwed."

"Basically, yeah."

"Arbok, kill them!" The voice shouted.

"Hey, why don't you show yourself?" Green called. "We're gonna die anyway, so why can't we see you?"

" . . . You make a fair point."

"What are you doing?" Luna whispered.

"Buying time." Green muttered back. As he spoke, a man looking to be around thirty or older walked into the room, carrying a small mirror that looked like a Golbat.

"You two are right to give up." The man smirked. "I am Koga, one of three admins for Team Rocket."

"Why would we care?" Luna huffed, shifting Cyber's weight in her arms.

"Because you may as well know your killer's name before you die." Koga said.

How could Luna forget? Koga was the one who was in Mt. Moon, and the one who trapped Green in Lavender town for two weeks.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Green asked. "Kill us already."

Koga had a thoughtful look on his face, and was starting to smirk.

"I just had a better idea." He said. "How about you two come with me instead?"

"I thought you were gonna kill us and take my pokemon?" Luna blinked.

"Oh? Well, that could be a nice and easy option, but I'd rather have you hand them over willingly."

"We'd never give them to you." Green snapped.

"Temper, temper, little boy." Koga smirked, walking forwards. He crouched down slightly and took Green's chin in his hand. "But my, what a pretty face."

"Leave him alone." Luna hissed.

"Hm, and why? He's certainly one to admire. And you as well, both actually." Koga said, letting Green go and taking a step back.

Green and Luna backed away together.

"Now then, come with me." Koga said again, turning around. He looked back when the two didn't move. "Or I'll have Arbok eat you."

Green and Luna exchanged glances, then walked after him, carefully avoiding the Arbok. Green quickly put Charmeleon back into his ball, and Luna put Cyber back into his as well.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Green asked, looking up at the man in front of them.

"How would I know? The manga only showed Red, not you." Luna said.

"That sucks. Why didn't it show my part of the adventure?"

"You were meant to be the jerk rival everyone hated." Luna quietly told him. "Some people thought that was cool, while others kinda called you names for it."

" . . . People didn't like me?" Green asked.

"When I say people thought it was cool, I meant the people in my world. When I said some called you names, I mean people in this world. But we're getting off-track. I don't know what Koga's gonna do, but if he tries to touch either of us . . ."

"You'll go crazy on him, ok." Green mumbled. Luna glanced at him. He seemed a bit down now. Maybe she shouldn't have told him?

"Now." Koga said, coming to a stop at the very top of the tower. He turned around and faced the two, smirking again.

God he smirked way too much.

"I have a very nice suggestion for the two of you." He said.

"And that is?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you're both good-looking." Koga shrugged. "And I like good-looking people."

"Oh my god, you sick fuck, we're eleven!" Luna snapped. "Why would you-"

"You didn't let me finish. I said I liked them, but that doesn't mean I actually want to treat them nicely." Koga said. "So, how about this? You two be my slaves for the rest of your lives, and I'll let you keep your pokemon and your lives."

"How about no?" Luna said.

"You don't have a choice." Koga narrowed his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Arbok hissed and slid around the two.

"Why not? We have free will." Luna pointed out. She tried to avoid touching the Arbok's skin. It might have poisoned it.

"Well, to be honest, you don't anymore. As of this moment, you two are now my slaves and will do what I say and when I say it. Understand?"

"Oh hell no."

"Luna . . ." Green mumbled. "Just stop. He'll kill us if we don't, and I wanna live."

"Wha- You're giving up? That easily?" Luna exclaimed. She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but shattered hope.

"So what?" Green sighed. "We shouldn't have come here, but we did. I was stupid to make that decision, so I'll take the punishment for it."

"Green . . ." Luna breathed.

"He's got a brain, how nice." Koga said. "Now then, Luna was it? All you have to do is agree to be my slave, and I'll let you keep your pokemon. I swear on my honour as a human."

"What honour?" Luna snapped, turning to him and growling. "You lost that when you joined Team Rocket. I don't know what you've done to Green, but I swear to fucking god if you don't let us go, I will kill you."

"Oh? But he's agreed to my terms on his own 'free will'." Koga smirked. Again with that dammed smirk.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to. If I have to, I'll die fighting your fucked up ass." Luna declared.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Shit's gonna go down next chapter.

Red: Hold on.

Renny: What?

Red: Green would never give up that easily.

Renny: Yeah, but Luna said that people in his world didn't like him at all. So he's kinda lost his will to actually fight after that, see?

Red: You're making him seem like a sensitive little kid!

Renny: He is one. He just doesn't show it around many people.

Red: . . .

Green: Why am I always the one to be tortured?

Renny: Because you're my favourite character, therefore you get the pain and misery. Read, review and comment!


	11. Chapter 11- VS Arbok Part 2

Renny: Time for some fun!

Green: You suck at writing battles.

Renny: I know. I'm better off with dialogue, really.

Red: Yes, you are.

Renny: Anyway, as I promised, Green?

Green: . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: But . . .?

Green: She doesn't own me but claims me.

Renny: Good doggy. *pats his head*

Red: *laughing his ass off*

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pokemon tower-**

"Such a nuisance." Koga sighed. "I've given you enough chances already."

Honestly Green couldn't care less about that man right now. Luna told him that people in his own world didn't like him, for some reason. Green didn't know why. Was it that he wasn't very likable, or maybe he wasn't trying hard enough?

Red seemed to get people to like him the second he met them. Other than Luna and possibly Green (of course, Green did like him as more than a friend), everyone pretty much looked up to him and admired him.

Green, however, was respected, but not liked. Respect was a nice thing; it meant people knew who he was, but unfortunately for the wrong reasons. Trying to be a Trainer while escaping his grandfather's name was hard, what with everyone knowing his name, and a lot of them just dismissed everything he did for that sole fact.

Green hated it. He hated more than he hated the pokemon Tentacruel, and that was saying something. The stress in his life was getting way to great, for a kid. He couldn't sleep because, if he did, he'd hear the sirens even louder than when he was awake at night, he'd see images he didn't understand, and he was constantly tired. It was lucky he managed to pretend to be fine.

Luna probably already knew about the thing with his grandfather's name, since his world in her world was a comic/manga/thing. But what if she didn't? Should he tell her? Or would she just tease him, like when he admitted he was gay? Of course, she didn't mind that, thank Mew.

Green sighed and looked at the Arbok that circled them. It was hissing quietly, and Luna was replying to Koga with venom in her tone.

"We're not giving up." She snapped. Green noticed that she'd become more and more expressive throughout the few days she'd been here.

"Funny, I think he has." Koga pointed to Green, and Luna glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

Yeah, he'd given up. What was the point in protecting a world in which no one even liked him? Green didn't even care anymore.

Just because his grandfather gave him a pokedex, that didn't exactly mean that he had to fight for the people of Kanto, or the other regions for that matter. They didn't matter.

"Green, come on." Luna muttered to him. "Don't be like this."

Green didn't bother answering her. He looked at the Arbok, which had stopped circling them and the head was now at Green's side, studying him. Why was it staring at him like that?

"Now, now." Koga tutted. "Don't try and fight back, kids. I don't want to mess up your pretty little faces."

Green would have gagged by now. Koga was a sick man, a paedophile, as some would say. At least he wasn't a dirty old man. Green blinked and looked at him. Koga was handsome, he could admit to that, but Green didn't really care much. If Koga was a good guy, Green might have liked him, but he was in Team Rocket, and therefore Green could admire his good looks, but not like him.

"Dude, we're eleven, how many times do I need to say it?" Luna shuddered, probably thinking about what she thought Koga was talking about. Green didn't particularly want to think about it either, but the images came into his head and he almost whimpered.

"I know. I like the younger ones." Koga smirked. Again with that damn smirk. "Honestly I wish I could actually have a child of my own to call a lover, but law states he or she must be at least fifteen for someone like me. Otherwise I'm a total paedophile."

"You are a paedo." Luna muttered. "So kindly shut up."

"Now, allow me to have my fun, won't you?" Koga sighed. "Look, how about I change our deal then? You allow me to do what I wish for the two of your for a couple of weeks or whatever, and I'll let you with your full teams so long as you don't tell anyone we're here."

"No. I'm not gonna let you rape us, you sick fuck." Luna snarled.

"Fine then. You leave me no choice . . ."

Luna opened her mouth, probably about to ask what he meant, when the Arbok screeched. Green flinched, and the next thing he knew Arbok was throwing him over to Koga, who grabbed him and held a knife up to his neck.

"Move and he dies." Koga snapped. "Don't move and agree to my new terms, and you both live."

"You keep changing your mind. Are you bipolar?" Luna raised an eyebrow, but Green could tell she was hesitating, even if she didn't want to show it.

Luan was scared.

"No, I just want some fun." Koga chuckled. Green couldn't see the man's face even if he tried. It wasn't a good thing, not being able to see your opponent's face.

His old Master Chuck had taught him that by seeing the enemies face, you could tell their movements and battle plans, or at least get hints from them. Even if people kept their faces blank, their eyes held everything. And if both were blank, look for the pokemon. Green silently watched the Arbok slither around Luna, hissing slightly.

Its mouth was open. The only attacks Green knew that would include a mouth that an Arbok could use would be Crunch and Bite.

He couldn't tell which one it was, but if Koga was as sadistic as Green thought he was, it would be Crunch. If Luna managed to get a pokemon out before it attacked, she would be able to get away and find some help.

But how did he tell her that without-

Wait.

"So, using an Arbok to do dirty work?" Luna huffed. "How casual."

"Yes, and it's a very special Arbok as well." Koga said. "Would you like to know why?"

"Well, I'm going to die anyway, so why the fuck not?"

Green locked eyes with Luna, and he moved his hands silently.

"It can regenerate any part of its body, so long as the head is intact." Koga explained. "A useful tactic for a ninja, don't you think?"

"A wannabe you mean."

Hopefully it would work. Green tried again, and this time she seemed to understand vaguely.

"Hmph. Maybe I should just kill you . . ." Koga muttered. "And I'll take my prize for this battle in the form of a little pet."

Did Luna even know how to speak Sign Language?

"Probably." Luna smirked. "But then again, maybe you won't? Who's to say someone might not Tackle you to the ground?"

Green noticed she had snuck a pokeball into her hands.

"Well, honestly, I'd probably kill them if I got the chance." Green felt Koga shrug. "But then again, maybe I could keep both of you? It might be fun."

"Yeah, but the Tackle thing." Luna said.

"Why do you keep going back to that?"

Luna's smirk grew, and suddenly Koga seemed to catch on. But he was too late, and he yelled as Luna threw out Cyber, just as Arbok lunged in with Crunch.

It was blown back by Cyber's powerful Tackle, and hit off the wall. The snake fell to the ground, defeated. Koga growled and tightened his grip on Green, pressing the knife closer to the boy's skin.

"Just because you beat my best doesn't mean you can win!" The Rocket snapped. Luna glared at him.

"Who said I was gonna fight your sorry ass?" She snorted.

"Wha-"

Luna ran, with Cyber beside her. She glanced back at Green and nodded in thanks, and then she was gone. Honestly Green didn't expect it to work at all. He'd mostly relied on the fact that she actually did know Sign Language, but he'd never asked her, so it was more of a gamble. He liked gambling. The boy would have smiled, but Koga yelled in anger and threw him to the ground, then started stomping around.

"How did this happen!?" The man roared. "How did she know!?"

Green kept silent. He crossed his legs and put his hands on them, watching the man pace back and forth. And the Koga stopped and looked over at Green, glaring.

"You told her, didn't you?" He hissed, crouching down and grabbing Green's shirt. "You told her what I was doing!"

"How could I?" Green asked. Why did his voice sound so . . . _dead_? "I wasn't talking."

"You must have figured out some way of telling her without communicating using words." Koga muttered. "Did you do it with telepathy?"

"I'm not psychic."

"Did you use some form of language, a silent one?" Koga asked. Green shook his head, keeping his face blank. Hopefully Koga wouldn't look into his eyes.

Koga snarled again and stood up, going over to his fallen Arbok. He produced some sort of diamond shaped crystal and pushed it against the snake's head, and then it was slithering up and looking around.

"Arbok, do what you want with him, just don't kill him." Koga said. "I need to see if I can find that brat."

Koga left the room, and Arbok hissed and slided over to Green with sickening glee. The boy backed away, trying to subdue his shaking.

"Bok." The pokemon muttered. It circled him, but Green didn't bother with eye contact. It was too stupid to try and twist around so it would have the advantage.

"Arbok." It hissed, coming up front. It seemed impressed, as it stared into his eyes with a piercing glare.

" . . . I don't care what you do." Green said. "He said not to kill me, so get on with it."

"Arrr." Arbok murmured, leaning forwards. It smiled and showed Green several pin-like teeth, and he shuddered.

He didn't want those things anywhere near him after this.

"Ararbok!" Arbok cried, coiling away. It opened its mouth incredibly wide, and then shot forward.

And then all Green could think about was the pain. Pain, pain, pain. It was stimulated by the brain, but it felt incredibly real. Who was screaming?

Maybe the pain was supposed to go away at some point? Like maybe he could get a hold of himself, and forget the pain in his head. The Arbok bit into his side.

Honestly Green would have tried to look it up or something, but modern technology seemed to elude him past the video-phone, pokedex and PC system. Anything else and he was hopeless. The wall rushed to meet him and then he felt more pain.

Arbok wasn't biting him anymore. It was watching him. Green gasped and fell to the floor, holding his side and pressing his (possible broken) arm to his uninjured side. He could feel something numb flowing in his body.

. . .

Poison.

"Arrrrbok!" The snake screeched, lunging forwards again. Green felt the teeth gab him, and throw him to the other side of the room.

He yelped and curled up, trying to focus on getting rid of the pain. It wasn't real.

Arbok hissed again, and bit his other arm. But not as hard as the first time, just enough to break the skin and hurt him, not break it.

So, don't kill him then? What sort of pokemon disobeys-?

Wait, he knew this type of poison. It didn't kill the person or pokemon infected, in fact it worked much like the poison that downed a pokemon and could be healed at a centre right after.

Normally it constricted the lungs, making it hard to breath and therefore hard to fight, or even walk, since most of the targets energy was spent trying to breath. The only cure was the Antidote used for the pokemon, but sometimes it was used on people if they were attacked by this particular poison as well.

It also made the victim feel numb, so it would make them weaker. The poison wouldn't kill, but it caused great pain. And Green was going through that right now.

Arbok, ignoring his screams and pleas for mercy, cackled in a way that only a pokemon could. It grabbed his broken arm and pulled.

And then Green saw nothing.

**oooo**

**-God-knows how long later-**

He still felt the poison in his body. It was stopping him from moving, but not opening his eyes and looking around as best he could without hurting himself even more.

Green could also feel the dislocated and broken arm, the bones completely done in and unable to repair themselves. Shouldn't he be hurting from that as well?

Then it hit him. The poison was making his body numb, so he could only feel the lack of air (but not disappearance) being pulled into his lungs.

Koga was back it seemed. Green had probably been picked up by the man and taken somewhere deeper into the tower, and then leant against the wall he was on right now. Green tried to see what the man was doing, but his back was to him, and Green felt too weak to call out. It didn't stop him trying, although his hard efforts only resulted in a pathetic sounding squeak.

It seemed to be enough for Koga to look over, showing Green what he was doing unknowingly. The Rocket held the mirror-Golbat in his hands, and there seemed to be a person on it.

"See, Boss?" Koga smirked, holding it up. Green couldn't see who the person was.

"I caught the Oak kid. And I've stopped him from attacking." Koga carried on, turning the screen back around. "What do you want me to do with him?"

The person on the other end said something, but Green couldn't understand it from this distance.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll have to then. Koga, out."

Koga walked over to Green, putting away the mirror-Golbat. He crouched down and smirked, then patted Green's broken arm. He felt nothing.

"Now, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." Koga said. "You're quite resilient. Or is it the poison, making you unable to feel pain?"

Green couldn't answer if he wanted to. If he could, he'd have snapped something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself', courtesy of Luna's own sarcastic comments.

"What do you think I should do with you, little boy?" Koga seemed to think, and then he smirked cruelly. "I know, I'll let you suffer."

He held out a vile, and Green could see the liquid that was used for Antidotes inside of it. Green tried to move his non-broken arm, but it didn't respond and he wheezed something he couldn't figure out himself.

"Such a shame, a nice looking boy like you has to go through this." Koga tutted, placing the vile literally within reaching distance. Green tried to get it, but he still couldn't work his body.

"You won't get it." Koga said, as Green tried again, but with his leg this time. "Your body won't respond unless its working properly, and that poison works in paralysing your body as well as stopping most of the air flow in your lungs."

Of course Koga would do that. Only something so evil and twisted would come to the mind of a fuck twat like him. Team Rocket really was the best place for him.

Cunt.

"Now then, I'll go off for a while to see if I can find your friend, who seems to have run away like a coward." Koga said, standing up. "She's from another world though, so of course she would run."

If Green could speak, he would have said that Luna wasn't a coward. Far from it, in fact. She just lacked the actual courage to do things she had to do. It took Green a while to convince her to fight in Brock's tournament, and she kept refusing because people were going to stare at her. Green told her to suck it up, because when you're a Trainer, people would stare anyway.

Maybe that's where she got her newfound 'courage' from.

Koga began walking off, slowly, as if teasing Green by trying to force the boy to call out with what little strength he had, to try and ask for the vile.

It was right next to him.

Green was too weak to get it, and he couldn't get to his pokeballs. The boy could have tried, but would that kill him? His thoughts went back to what Luna said about the people in his own world, and them not liking him. She didn't lie, but when she did, it was for someone's own good. But what good would lying about the opinions of people in his own world do for him?

So she was telling the truth. And that meant, that if people didn't care or like him, then they probably wouldn't even care if he was dead, right?

And then the door exploded.

**OOOOOO**

Green: Stop leaving off with cliffhangers.

Renny: But it's fun!

Red: Not really . . .

Renny: Well, I ran out of ideas for this chapter, ok? And we get a change in POV, this time being Green's. And we see more Green torture. Yay!

Green: I will hurt you.

Renny: You can barely breathe right now, I'd like to see you try.

Green: That's only in the story.

Renny: . . . Red, you do it this time. *runs away*

Red: Read, review and comment!

Green: *chases Renny*


	12. Chapter 12- VS Muk

Renny: Yay, twelfth chapter!

Red: Can Green do the disclaimer again?

Renny: Nah. He'll do it every other chapter, and you'll do it as well. Take it in turns if you don't like it.

Red: Oh thank Mew, I've done this too much . . .

Renny: Anyway, there's a One-shot collection of _Sinister Plots_ up now, and it's actually a sort of spin-off of this, as most of that shit don't even happen or it happened off-screen. It's called _Sinister Plots One-shots_, and it'll have M rated stuff in it, so don't read it if you don't like M rated stuff, ok?

Green: Wait, you said you'd be keeping in time with the manga . . . Red saves me in chapter 13 in the manga, and it's only chapter 12 here.

Renny: Well, we only got Green's side of that bit, so we'll be seeing Luna's side here. And we also get to see just how long he was out as well.

Red: Dude, you damn sadist . . .

Renny: Uh-huh. Disclaimer.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere past Lavender town-**

As soon as she got away from Koga, Luna made her way out of the tower and _ran like hell_.

Honestly she could have stayed and tried to get Green, but the Arbok was weakened by previous attacks and therefore Cyber was able to hit it as best he could and knock it out. If Koga's other pokemon were half as good, she wouldn't stand a chance, and he would have killed Green on the spot.

Unfortunately leaving Green also meant that Koga could do anything without Luna shouting at him to leave the troubled boy alone. For all Luna knew, Green may be dead already.

Luckily she understood what he was telling her back at the tower. She'd taken an online course for Sign Language, thinking she'd meet someone who used it sooner or later, and could understand it to some extent. And she knew what Green had told her as well.

'_Purple thing use Crunch, run, get Red.'_

He'd actually said to go and find Red. Probably because he was more likely to rush in and help out than anyone else, but still, even after Luna teased him for liking Red (she knew he couldn't deny it), Green still wanted her to find Red.

Well at least she knew that pokemon didn't seem to have words in sign Language, unless she could get Green to teach her when she got him out.

It took her ages to find Red. Two days, actually. By the time she did, she was actually starting to panic and wonder what the hell Koga was doing to Green.

"Um, are you ok?" Red asked, crouching slightly and holding her shoulders gently. Luna straightened up and so did he, and then she started dragging him away from the huge Snorlax eating the huge-ass amount of food.

"Move it, moron." She breathed. "We ain't got much time."

"Woah, wait!" Red cried, snapping his hand back. Luna glared at him. "Where're you trying to take me? And where's Green?"

"That's why I'm here, idiot!" Luna snapped. "We went to Lavender and now Green's being held captive by some sadistic twat called Koga. He's the guy from Mt. Moon, by the way."

"What!?" Red exclaimed. He grabbed a pokeball and returned the Snorlax, and then looked at the bike a few feet away from him.

"Think we can make it there faster if we go on that?" He wondered.

"No." Luna sighed, trying to drag him again. "Move it, you! For all I know Green might be hurt badly!"

"Alright, alright!" Red yelled. "Calm down."

"Normally it'd be you who'd need to calm down." Luna hissed. "Move it before he dies or something."

"Luna, just tell me what happened and I'll help out."

"I'll tell you on the way there."

"Fair enough."

They ran off, hoping to get back to Lavender town by at least nightfall. Luna told Red exactly what happened, from the second they got into Lavender town, to the moment she ran out. Red seemed a bit surprised that both of them knew Sign Language by some miracle, but didn't comment on it further after another impatient glare from Luna.

Getting back to Lavender was easier than finding Red, as they actually got there while it was still relatively light on the same day. It was raining, but what did you expect in a ghost town?

"What is it with these people?" Red muttered. Another person glanced at him and then quickly ducked away.

"Fuji said that they think its ghosts doing this shit." Luna said. "It's not, its Koga being an asshole."

"Well, let's go and find Green then." Red said, looking at her. "Which way?"

"Straight on." Luna answered, going off. She saw Red come up on her side, and looked at the tower in the distance.

"If we go against Koga, will we actually save Green?" He asked. "I mean, if you two couldn't do it and Green got caught, what chance do we have?"

"A better one." Luna said, holding up a pokeball. "This is Frost. She was a Trapinch, but I kinda ran into a Beedrill hive while I was trying to find you, and she evolved to save me."

"A Vibrava!" Red gasped. "How'd you get one in Kanto?"

"I'll explain later."

They'd arrived already. Luna glared at the doors and sent out Frost, who buzzed and landed on Luna's head. Red brought out his Bulbasaur, Saur.

"Why hasn't he evolved?" Luna asked.

"I want him to learn some stuff first." Red shrugged. "Let's go."

Luna pushed open the doors and they walked inside. She knew it was going to happen, but she still flinched slightly when the doors banged shut. Red yelped loudly, and she smacked him to shut him up.

"On this floor we found a bunch of dead pokemon, but they were being controlled by Gastley." She quietly said, starting off. "If we avoid the fog, we can get around them."

"What if the fog follows us?" Red asked.

"It won't. Gastley can only keep it in one place, although the thing can move around this place itself."

"So we keep away from the fog. Got it."

The fog was a few feet away, blocking the way to the next floor. Luna muttered a curse and crouched down near one of the tombstones, and dragged Red down with her.

"Motherfucker's aren't gonna let us in easily." She hissed.

"Well, its Team Rocket, what did you expect?" Red sighed.

"Puppies and kittens."

"Uh-"

"Growlithe and Skitty."

"Oh."

They crept around the fog, carefully watching out for any of the dead pokemon in case they looked over and alerted the Gastley, which was lounging around in the middle of the purple haze.

"Sheesh, that thing's really lazy." Red muttered.

"Who gives a plop, let's just hurry the fuck up and get moving."

"Whatever."

They managed to get around the fog and run up the stairs. Luna dragged Red behind yet another tombstone, and then peeked over in case the Arbok was slithering around like the last time.

"Why do you keep dragging me?" Red hissed.

"Because it's easier than saying 'get behind the stone', so there." Luna muttered back. "That dammed Arbok ain't here. We might have a chance after all."

The duo got up and ran straight for the stairs to the third floor. Half-way up them, a hiss stopped Red and Luna in their tracks.

"Are you fucking with me?" Luna snapped, looking around. Frost buzzed her wings and flew into the air, looking around with her legs tucked into her body. Saur climbed onto Red's head to get a better vantage point.

"No way I'm fighting one of those things!" Red cried, looking up. Luna looked up as well, and saw a Muk.

"That sounds suspiciously like you think you've actually got a choice." Luna huffed. "Dragonbreath its ass!"

"It doesn't even have one, does it?"

"Figure of speech, stupid."

Lucky for Luna, Dragonbreath dealt 40 HP damage each time, and she was able to hit the Muk above them without much problem. The huge grimy thing slid down, its mouth open in a twisted snarl.

"Ok, that's just fucking gross." Luna said, gagging slightly. "Maybe we should run?"

"Upwards?"

"Well, it was where we were going, and now it's the only way to get away from it."

"Ok then."

So they ran. Saur would be useless against it, being a grass type and all that, and Frost's Ice Beam would probably piss it off.

"We gotta lose this thing!" Red shouted. They ran onto the third floor and stopped. The room was a dead end.

"Well, this sucks ass." Luna muttered. The Muk was blocking their exit, and their only way out seemed to be jumping out of the tower itself.

"Ok, so now we gotta try and beat this, and save Green?" Red breathed. "Oh help."

"Yeah, like asking for help is gonna do something."

Luna sent in Frost to try and distract it with Dragonbreath, but Muk seemed to recognise the attack and it shot part of its body at the Vibrava. Frost's wings stuck together and she fell from the air, quickly standing back up.

Red seemed to be thinking. Luna would have asked, but she had no idea what the Muk was capable of (it might have had super hearing or something), so she kept quiet.

"Frost, just smash its head in!" Luna shouted.

The girl sort of wished Frost knew Dig instead of Fissure, but instead of creating a huge hole in the ground, Frost ran up to the Muk with shocking speed and jumped.

If Luna had been watching Red, she would have noticed he was looking along the walls for something. But she didn't, keeping her focus on the battle at hand instead of watching the twit.

Muk reared back its slimy head and screeched as Frost came down on it. At the last second, she spun around and smashed its head with her tail.

Frost got her wings working properly again and flung off the slime that held them together, and flew back over to Luna.

"Well, when I said smash the things head in, I wasn't being literal, but that was cool as well." Luna shrugged.

"Luna, I found a door!" Red called. The girl looked over and saw him crouching near a section of the wall, feeling it with his hands.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say this." Luna muttered, walking up. "You're weird."

"How?"

"You're feeling up the wall."

" . . . I found the door." Red sighed. Luna smirked and crouched down next to him and Saur, who was trying to shove it open with his vines.

"Awesome." Luna said. "Now we can fi-"

A screeched stopped her. Red and Luna looked over and saw the Muk still 'standing', and it looked extremely pissed off. Luna stood and sighed, nodding to Frost.

"Fissure it." She ordered. Frost screeched back at the Muk and flew upwards, disappearing into the shadows above them.

"Uh, was she meant to do that?" Red asked.

"Wait for it."

"Wait for wha-"

Frost shot down from the shadows like an arrow being shot from a bow, and smashed the Muk again with her tail, while it was looking up. Luna winced slightly when the tail hit the eye of Muk, and made it slide back, crying out. The poison pokemon snarled and tried to attack Frost again.

Frost buzzed around it, moving every time it tried to hit her. Luna didn't need to give the pokemon an order. Frost did a small backflip in the air, and then suddenly the Muk was whipped up in a small and orange tornado.

"Is that Sandstorm?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Got rid of Toxic since it wasn't very useful to begin with." Luna said. "At least with Sandstorm it can be used to stop the opponent from attacking."

Red wasn't paying attention anymore. He was watching the battle intently, with wide eyes and a huge grin on his face.

Luna ignored him and turned back to Frost, nodding. Frost flew up and flapped her wings once, twice, three times harshly, and then the sandstorm flung the Muk over to the door where Red and Luna were standing.

The duo ran out of the way as it crashed down. Luna smirked when the door opened up, and she looked up at Red.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about opening it." She said.

"Stop being so smug." Red rolled his eyes, picking up Saur. Frost went onto Luna's head and the two kids ran into the room, avoiding the knocked out Muk.

"Well, that was unexpected." Koga said, standing up. "You could have knocked."

"Fuck that shit, where's Green?" Luna snapped.

"He's right here." Koga pointed behind him and moved. Red and Luna gasped.

Green sat, leaning against a wall, with a vile of liquid next to him. Blood was all over his body, and one eye seemed to be closed but still open slightly. Luna could tell his left arm was broken even without being close, and his side seemed to be bleeding like hell.

But that wasn't the main problem. Green was struggling to breath, and he didn't seem to notice his injuries at all.

"Poison." Red muttered.

"What?" Luna blinked, looking at him.

"He's been poisoned. That kind that pokemon use on each other, see?" Red quietly said. "It stops the victim from breath properly, and it makes their body numb. One way of eating something that doesn't scream."

" . . . It disturbs me that you know that." Luna said, looking back at Koga.

"What kind of sicko would poison someone!?" Red shouted. "What's wrong with you!?"

"He's the one who came in here and let himself get caught." Koga snorted. "If he didn't, he would have been fine."

" . . . You raped him didn't you." Luna hissed. Red's eyes widened.

"Hm? Oh, no. I don't see the satisfaction of raping someone who can't even feel it." Koga laughed. "So he's safe. For now, at least."

Luna sighed, relieved. At least Koga had some common sense, even if it was twisted.

"What's that vile next to him?" Red asked.

"Oh, the Antidote." Koga chuckled. "But he can't get it. Also, did you know he can hear everything we're saying right now?"

"He's awake, so yeah." Red growled. "Let him go, you sick Rocket."

"Give me one good-"

If the Trainer is good enough to take advantage of their enemy's weaknesses, then the Trainer themselves can overcome such obstacles like their strengths. Green had told Luna that once, repeating the words of his former Master.

That was why, when Koga was talking, Luna was forming a plan. Without him looking and Red keeping him talking for at least a few seconds, she managed to roll a pokeball across and behind Koga without the man noticing.

The second the ball hit the wall, it burst open. Savara screeched and grabbed the Rocket, holding him up and glaring.

"Uh. Can you let me go?" Koga asked, struggling.

"No." Luna snapped. "Not until we've got Green."

Red and Luna moved around the Kangaskhan, who was snarling at Koga viciously, and went over to Green.

He looked terrible. His breaths came out in weak rasps, as if something was stopping his lungs from working properly. Red grabbed the vile next to the boy and gently took Green in his arms, and then looked at Luna.

"Can you get his mouth open?" He asked. Luna nodded, and gently prised it open as best she could with Green still trying to breath.

Red opened up the vile and put his hand on the back of Green's head, and then put the liquid inside of his mouth. Once it was all gone, Red put down the vile and stroked the top of Green's neck.

Luna almost asked what he was doing, when she remembered a time when she was younger. Her family owned a dog, and he was refusing to eat because he was getting older and older by the day. Luna's mother had got a syringe and forced the dog to drink the stuff, and then had closed his muzzle and gently stroked the part under his chin to help him swallow.

Green was too focused on trying not to choke to death, so Red was helping him swallow the Antidote so he could breathe. Green made a strange squeaking noise, but Luna could see him swallowing without choking on the liquid. His body relaxed almost instantly, and Green's eyes closed, then he slumped against Red.

"What about his wounds?" Luna asked.

"A Chansey could heal them with Heal Pulse, but he'd still need to rest for a bit." Red said.

"You know a lot about this stuff." Luna muttered.

"My mom owns a Chansey and a Blissey, so she taught me what they could do." Red shrugged. "Come on, we'd better get out of here."

Luna stood and watched Red gather Green in his arms, and they both turned to Savara, who was still holding Koga tightly.

"Put him down." Luna said. "Actually, throw him against the wall."

Savara smiled and pitched Koga as if he were a rounders' ball. Koga didn't even have a chance to yell, hitting the wall like a sack of potatoes and slumping down limply.

Red laughed and looked down at Green. The boy's broken arm was hanging like a loose thread, useless.

"Yeah, he'll need to try and rest for a while." Red said. Luna nodded and returned Savara, murmuring a quick thank you to the pokemon.

"We should go before he decides to wake up and screw us over." Luna mumbled.

"Yep."

**oooo**

**-Mr Fuji's house, two days later-**

Apparently it would take Green another couple of days to wake up. Heal Pulse, as it turned out, put him in a short coma so his body could heal. His arm was put into a sling, but not a cast, as it wasn't broken anymore.

"So, why did you decide to stay?" Luna asked.

"Well, I kinda just wanted to." Red laughed. "We both saved him, so we should both be here when he wakes up, right?"

Luna glanced at Green, who was lying on the bed. She patted his head gently and moved it back when he squeaked in his sleep.

"Think he'll be ok?" Red asked quietly.

"He will." Luna said.

" . . . You don't sound very . . . sure about it."

"I'm not." Luna sighed. "He's lost his pokemon, and gained a fear of Rhydon's. Until I can control Tyler, he's not gonna get over it. And then I told him that hardly anyone in this world even likes him, and he's probably got it into his head that there's no point in fighting. And now this . . ."

"He's been through a lot." Red muttered. "Way too much for a kid."

"Hm."

They went silent, just listening to the sound of the outside wing blowing gently across the town, and the sound of Green's now relaxed breathing.

"Hey, you two really need a bath, you know?" Red asked.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . . Fuck off."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This is more of a stupid chapter really . . .

Green: How? They saved me, so it's all good, right?

Red: You haven't woken up yet.

Green: . . . Same difference.

Renny: Read, review and comment!


	13. Chapter 13- VS Eggs

Renny: 13th chapter. I love the number 13!

Green: So, I'm assuming this one is going to be good then?

Renny: Probably. That depends on how people see it. I'll try and put more effort into it, but it might not be as good.

Red: So, how much of the manga are you actually gonna change?

Renny: A lot. From here on out, everything doesn't happen the way it does in the manga. Red meets Green and Luna at different points, but still at the same ones as before, and he still gets his team the same way. Green, however, I can play with, since no one knows exactly how he got his, excluding Charmander and Porygon, but that one'll be changed as well.

Green: And Luna?

Renny: She has four pokemon. The other two are gonna be awesome, and we'll get to see what goes on behind the scenes in this chapter. Probably. If not, then in another chapter.

Red: Behind the scenes?

Renny: As in, pokemon. How they're born, what they look like at birth, etc.

Red: Even Cubone?

Renny: . . . CREEPYPASTA TIME.

Green: Oh god . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon SAVE US PLEASE!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Lavender town, a couple of days after (again)-**

Walking around and watching some of the locals build a new tower was boring. Luna couldn't see what Red wanted to show her at all.

Back up a bit.

Earlier that morning, Red had walked into Green's temporary room (he still hadn't woken up, but he would do by the end of the day, probably) and asked if Luna could come with him.

Luna refused, not wanting to leave Green in case he woke up early and got confused and scared. Red said he wanted to show her something, and after a couple of hours of convincing, Luna agreed, if only to shut him up about it.

Red had told her it was near the new construction site. The locals had found it and had told Fuji, who was talking to Red about Green's condition at the time. Fuji told Red to go see what is was and then the crimson eyed boy came back afterwards, and made Luna go with him.

He seemed way too happy. Just yesterday he was terrified Green wouldn't wake up, or if he did he'd lose his memory like in stories. And now he was bouncing around and saying how great this thing was, whatever it was anyway.

Luna sighed as they passed yet another group of locals, chatting about the way they used to be afraid of each other. Honestly, that was only four days ago, stop being such morons and get to work.

"Come on, not too far now!" Red grinned.

"You said the same thing ten minutes ago." Luna snapped. "I'm tired."

"You walked through a mountain and spent two days looking for me, and this tires you out?" Red asked.

"The mountain was necessary, and it didn't take that long. Plus I was kinda trying to run from Tyler, so yeah." Luna shrugged. "And Green's life was in danger. Again. So I needed to find you. This has no purpose and I see no way in which I can profit from it."

"You can profit, though!" Red went back to grinning like hell. "It's awesome!"

"You keep saying that. Is it Mew?" Luna asked.

"Uh, no."

"Dragonite?"

"No . . ."

"Mewtwo?"

"What's a Mewtwo?"

"Fuck that. Is it a Garchomp?"

"No! Why are you even guessing?" Red cried. "Ok, we're here, shut up."

"That's my li . . . ne . . ." Luna stopped, and stared. "Holy shit, I didn't know these could be found here."

"Yep! Surprised us lot as well." Red chuckled. He reached down and picked one up, giving it to Luna.

"Uh, why'd you give it to me?" Luna asked. "I'd probably turn it into an omelette or something."

"You won't."

"How would you know?"

" . . ."

"Exactly."

Red sighed and crouched down, grabbing the remaining eggs. He stood back up and looked at Luna, with a huge grin on his face again.

"So, there're three of them." He said.

"K. And?"

"Well, there're three of us . . ." Red trailed off. Luna caught on, and sighed.

"Fine. One for me, _I won't make it into an omelette ok_, one for you, and the other for Green, wheneverthefuck he wakes up." Luna muttered.

"Great!" Red shouted, awkwardly hugging her.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off." Luna hissed.

"Ok." Red quickly backed away, smiling nervously.

"You. Don't do that again." Luna said, pointing at him with her free arm.

"Yeah, ok. We should get back now . . ."

And so, Luna ended up having an egg to carry around. Once they got back, Fuji gave her a pouch thing for it to be carried in, but Luna refused it and gave it to Savara instead, so it could be shrunken down along with the pokemon. Way more efficient than carrying the dammed egg.

Red, being Red, accepted the pouch and now looked like a mother kangaroo with an oversized baby in her pouch. Luna pointed it out, snickering, and Red quickly turned the colour of his namesake and moved it so it was at his side/sort of behind him instead.

Green would either give it to a pokemon he didn't use much, Pidgeot for example, or use the pouch like Red did, probably to score points with the taller boy. And yes, Luna was still going to get Green to admit he had a crush on Red.

Of course, taking days off his limit just because he was out cold seemed way too heartless of her, since he'd been AWOL for about seven frickin' days. And so now had Luna decided to restart the timer of ten days to admit it (and then increase it to about two months or so) when he woke up. And the penalties were still the same at the end.

To be frank, Luna actually wanted Green to admit it by confessing to Red, so he wouldn't harbour the guilt of not saying anything later on. And if the boy did admit it, and confess, Luna would probably throw a party.

Or not. Depending on _how_ Green confessed, really.

Luna glanced at the last egg in Red's hands, as he spoke to Fuji about it. Luna's egg was a pale white colour, with some very light pink patterns littered about on it. Red's was the same colours, but his had blue patterns. The same with Green's, only it had deep pink markings.

Luna wondered what was in them. If anything she'd read about pokemon eggs on Bulbapedia was true, in her own world of course, then the first thing the egg/whatever was in it saw would be its 'mother'. So basically, if Luna's egg hatched and saw Green and vice-verse, they would have to swap. Or, by some twist of fucking fate that only one of them would be seen for both eggs, both pokemon would go to one person.

Or they could get incredibly lucky and get the right pokemon/egg/whatever. It seemed as though Luna's normally shitty luck was getting better and better, minus the times when she and Green get into a shit load of trouble for one reason or other.

Normally Luna wouldn't give a shit about the eggs. In the games, an egg hatched and was able to battle instantly the second the thing popped out. In real life, it wouldn't be ready to fight for the 'mother' until it was old enough.

Fuji explained that pokemon grow fast, so whatever was in the eggs would be at least half adult sized by the time four months had passed, though some grew even quicker. Their minds, however, did not. It took a while, about a couple of years in fact, for the pokemon to be able to think and act like an adult. So basically Luna was going to be stuck with a teenager for a year or two. Yay.

Luna had to make sure not to do that. If she was going to be dragging around a baby pokemon, it had to be ready to fight, but only if completely necessary. So, that meant training it whenever she could.

"Shit."

"What?" Red asked, looking over.

"Nothing." Luna sighed. She sank into her chair and glanced at Green. He wasn't awake.

Fuji also explained that Heal Pulse put the boy into a coma so he could heal and rest at the same time. At least this way they wouldn't have to wait a few weeks for Green to actually get better. The wonders of pokemon moves . . .

Sometimes Luna wished her own world could have this kind of healing stuff. It would cost a hell of a lot less, and save people the grief of actually dying in the middle of major operations and shit. Unfortunately, Luna was still working on how to get back (even though she kept forgetting), so there was no way in hell she'd know how the fuck to get a pokemon there.

Even if she did, it would cause huge panic. Real pokemon? People would want to get some and take over. Typical government.

"So, we can?" Red asked. Luna blinked and looked up.

"Yes, of course." Fuji chuckled. "Those eggs are yours after all."

"Thanks!" Red grinned. Fuji left the room.

"What was that?" Luna yawned.

"Oh, uh, I was asking if we could actually keep the eggs, or if we had to give them to him." Red said.

"We decided on which one belonged to who on the spot, and you only think to ask that now?" Luna snorted, leaning back in her chair. "You really are stupid."

"Hey, I resent that!"

A small moan stopped Luna's sarcastic retort. She and Red looked over as Green sat up, rubbing his head.

"Green!" Red cried, jumping forwards. He grabbed the smaller boy and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think you'd wake up yet!"

Green didn't react to him. Luna frowned, standing up.

"Hey, brat, what's wrong?" She asked. Red pulled back, keeping his hands on Green's shoulders.

" . . ."

"Green?" Red quietly asked. "C'mon, talk to me . . ."

" . . . You hate me." Green said, in a voice devoid of any human emotion.

"Wha- No I don't!" Red cried.

" . . . You all hate me." Green mumbled.

"Brat, we don't hate you." Luna sighed, sitting next to him. Green stared at her with dull eyes.

" . . . You said so."

"Luna? What's he talking about?" Red asked, biting his lip.

"I . . . I think he's on about what I said back in the tower." Luna muttered. "About people in this world not liking him."

"So, he thinks they hate him?" Red gasped. He looked down at Green, and hugged him again. "Green, I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. Stop lying."

"He isn't." Luna said. "I don't hate you either."

Green repeated what he said and withdrew from Red, curling into a ball against the wall.

"Green, come on . . ." Red murmured. "We don't hate you. I'll swear by anything you want me to!"

"Listen to him will you?" Luna almost snapped. "Stop acting like this! You've already been in shock once, you can't do it a second time!"

" . . . It was my fault Rattata died." Green whispered. "Tyler had nothing to do with it, it was my fault . . . I sent him in . . ."

"Green, it wasn't your fault, it was Team Rocket!" Red cried. "Stop thinking like that!"

" . . ."

Luna sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She made a split second decision, and pulled Red back. Then she slapped Green and pulled the wide eyed boy up so he was face-to-face with her.

"Look and listen." Luna snapped. "You are not at fault here. Tyler is not at fault here. Koga and Team Rocket are at fault, get it? It was them who killed that dammed rat of yours, so stop being a fucking baby and quit whining for once."

"I-I . . ."

"And also, if me and numb-nuts over there hated you, we wouldn't have come back to save your sorry ass." Luna continued. "So, we don't hate you. Red probably thinks of you as a friend or some bullshit, and I can tolerate you, which is the equivalent of a friend in my book. And this world? I said dislike, not hate. There's a massive line between the two, and these twats dislike you, but they don't hate you. But if you carry on being a baby, they will hate you. So suck up your dammed problems and _deal with it_. Be glad you've actually got friends."

Luna pulled back and let him go, glancing back at Red. The crimson eyed boy stared at her as if she would attack him at any second. Luna looked back at Green, and the boy look back at her.

"I . . . Y-you're right." He swallowed. "I-I'm sorry."

"Good." Luna nodded. "Now then, Red?"

"Oh, right!" Red grinned. He crouched down and grabbed the last egg, and gave it to Green. "This is yours. Me and Luna have got one each, so we thought the last one could be yours."

"Um, thanks." Green blinked, holding the egg in wonder.

"There you go." Luna said. "Now we can all get along. Are you gonna put it in a pouch?"

"No, Pidgeot can carry it." Green murmured.

**oooo**

**-The next day (again)-**

The light faded away and Tyler stood, looking around with wide and frightened eyes. Luna stared at the huge rock/ground type in front of her. Green and Red stood with Fuji a little more in the background, with Saur and Scyther out just in case.

"Down here, Tyler." Luna called. Tyler looked down and whimpered, backing up.

Luna held out a hand, and the Rhydon flinched back. He opened his eyes a few seconds later, confused.

"I won't hurt you." Luna told him. Tyler whined. "I swear on whatever you pokemon hold sacred. Suicune, Entie, Raikou, Mew, Arceus, whatever. I will not force you to fight unless you want to. Understand?"

"R-Rhy . . ." Tyler whimpered.

"I promise." Luna said. "Look, I know what Team Rocket-"

Tyler flinched.

"-Have done to you. They forced you to evolve and did fuck-knows-what else to you. But I'm not like that." The girl sighed. "I treat pokemon with respect, because I think they're brave for taking on things that humans can't even begin to imagine. You survive cold winters and hot summers, blizzards and tsunamis. Honestly that's pretty fucking impressive."

Tyler was starting to smile, although he seemed a bit scared still.

"So, here's what I wanna do." Luna said, holding out her hand again. "I'll help you get better, in any way I can, and you help me by fighting against Team Rocket."

Tyler didn't flinch at the name.

"All you've gotta do is put your hand over mine if you agree to these terms. If not, then I'll let you go and you can live wherever you want."

Luna watched the pokemon, keeping her hand out for him. Tyler, in turn, watcher her as well, maybe in case she went back on her deal. But Luna wouldn't do that to him. She took out a pokeball with her free hand, and released Savara and Mimi.

"Tyler, meet Savara and her child Mimi." Luna said, gesturing to the duo. "I didn't know until recently, but they used to belong to Team Rocket as well. They've gotten better, and if they can, then so can you."

"Kanga." Savara whispered, smiling at Tyler. Mimi squeaked and giggled at him, waving her stubby arms around.

"Savara allowed me to capture her because she was afraid of Team Rocket." Luna told him. "And now, instead of fearing them, they want to fight them."

"Shkan." Savara said, nodding. Tyler stared at them, then looked away.

Luna was about to put her hand away and take out his ball to smash it, but Tyler suddenly put his large paw/hand on top of hers, and nodded to her.

" . . . Good boy." Luna whispered. She held up his pokeball, and he tapped the button.

When he was inside, Tyler smiled at her and curled up. Luna thanked Savara and returned her as well, turning to the group behind her.

"Well, that went well." Fuji said.

"Thanks for suggesting it." Luna muttered.

"No worries. Now then, what are you three going to do now?" The old man asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go off to Celadon." Red said. He patted the egg and smiled. "Maybe find a bird pokemon to look after this thing."

"And you two?" Fuji turned to Luna and Green.

"Um, didn't you say something about Fuchsia?" Green blinked.

"Yeah. They've got the Safari Zone, so I wanna go see it." Luna said. "Even if we can't catch anything there, it'll add stuff to the pokedex anyway."

"Ah, well ok then." Fuji chuckled. "Well, come visit whenever you want to, alright?"

"Sure." The three kids said. Fuji walked away, and then Red looked at Luna and Green.

"So, I guess we'll be going separate ways then, huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah. So?" Luna asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's just . . . It's been fun these last few days." He said.

"I was in a coma for at least four of them." Green frowned. "And got poisoned. And hurt. I don't think this applies to me."

"Since when does anything?" Luna smirked. Green half-glared at her, but then looked away.

"But anyway, I kinda enjoyed the time when we weren't trying to save Green from dying." Red said. "So, see you whenever, right?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?" Luna shrugged.

"Bye!"

As Red walked away, Luna caught Green stared after him with a wistful look on his face.

"You still not gonna admit it?" Luna asked.

"I had ten days." Green sighed. "Most of those are up. I might as well say it now so you won't tell Red."

"So, you do have a crush on him?"

" . . . Yeah." Green said.

"Well, now that you've admitted it, I guess I don't need to tell you I've extended the time limit." Luna said, walking off.

"YOU WHAT!?"

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This took ages . . . But still, I do kinda like it.

Green: Eggs. Why eggs?

Renny: I have plans for them. And whatever's in the egg is gonna be Luna's last pokemon, if anyone wants the spoilers.

Red: Why do me and Green have eggs as well?

Renny: Plot.

Red: Uh.

Renny: And also, thank you to anyone who reviewed any chapter (can't name you all because I can't remember you all) and gave me good feedback! To anyone who gave me advice on the story and how to improve (if any even did that), thanks for the help. To any who just don't like this story . . . Why the fuck are you even reading it?

Green: Read-

Red: Review-

Renny: And comment!


	14. Chapter 14- VS Fennekin

Renny: And now for chapter 14!

Green: Why do I get the feeling you're gonna be lazy with this one?

Renny: Because it's not 13.

Red: Haha, figures. But still, we should kinda get going with this.

Renny: Yep. Red, your turn for the disclaimer.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Route 12-**

"So, why is this place called Silence Bridge, anyway?" Luna asked. Green glanced at her, then looked out at the bridge they were walking on.

"Um, I think it's 'cus its right next to Lavender and it's where most people go to clear their minds when they bury their pokemon." Green said. "I dunno, it's just called that."

"Huh." Luna muttered. "Well, we should get going. Gonna be dark soon."

"Right . . ." Green sighed.

"Hey, don't think about that stuff." Luna said. "Maybe one day you'll be able to sleep without the sirens?"

"Yeah, but for now I'm gonna have to suffer them . . ."

They found a few trees and a patch of grass soon enough, and settled down. Green sent out Charmeleon and had the fire pokemon burn out a fire, with some sticks that Cyber had gathered a few minutes prior. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, brat."

"What?" Green asked, looking up from his pokedex.

"Did you hear the sirens when you were in that coma thing?" Luna cautiously asked. She didn't want to make him hyperventilate like in Dark Cave.

" . . . Yeah." The boy mumbled. He put away his pokedex and turned to Luna fully.

"And . . . those images you kept on about." Luna swallowed lightly. "Did you see them?"

" . . . Yes. I-I did." Green whispered. "Why are you asking?"

" . . . I just wanted to know. Was it continuous or did it repeat a lot?"

"It repeated. One night and it was gone, it came back a few minutes later. Kept doing that until I woke up." Green said. "Next night I didn't sleep at all."

"I know." Luna muttered. "You ok though? After four days and nights of seeing and hearing that, being unable to wake up . . ."

"I know how it felt, Luna." Green said, sighing. "I was the one who went through it. I just wish it'd stop."

"Wish what would stop?"

The two jumped, looking up. A girl, around thirteen or something, was standing above them.

As far as Luna could tell, what with the dim fire-light and all, the girl had albino hair that looked like a lion's mane, and deep red eyes. She had a messenger bag around her shoulders, and wore beige coloured shorts, black boots and a black t-shirt. There were also white finger-less gloves on her hands, and she had a silver belt with six pokemon on it.

"What? Did you just wanna talk to each other, not me?" The girl laughed, sitting down in front of the fire. Cyber and Charmeleon were staring at her suspiciously.

"Uh, who the fuck are you?" Luna asked.

"So rude." The girl tutted. "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"You're not a guest." Green blinked. "You invited yourself here. Like she said, who are you?"

"Ah, fine. The name's Kitty Levi, you?"

"Um, Green . . . ." Green paused. " . . . Green Oak."

"Why'd you stop?" Kitty asked. "Don't like your name?"

"Y-you don't . . . know me?" Green stammered. He and Luna shared glances.

"Uh, no, not really. Can't say I ever heard of Green Oak before now." Kitty shrugged. "Anyway, what about you, sweetie?"

"Call me sweetie again and you'll wake up with a disfigured face." Luna snapped.

"Ok, ok." Kitty held up her hands. "No need to get defensive. Name?"

"Luna Solidad." She glared.

"Cool. Orre right?"

"Orre?" Luna stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well. I've heard that Orre has that thing with the names and stuff, and you sound like you're from Orre." Kitty laughed.

"Actually . . . I'm from . . . Kanto." Luna said.

"Cool! I'm from Kalos." The albino girl smiled.

"What's Kalos?" Green asked. He and Luna exchanged glances.

"Oh, I'm not surprised you two haven't heard of it." Kitty said. "We've been around for ages, but only now have we actually decided to try and get to other regions to spread word of our awesomeness."

"What the hell is Kalos?" Luna snapped.

"Oh, it's my home region. You could say we're newly discovered!" Kitty grinned widely. "We got pokemon you people don't have."

Green looked at Luna, raising an eyebrow. Luna shook her head. She had no idea that there was a sixth region in the Pokemon World. And new pokemon? This girl must have at least one of them with her.

"You two are wondering what I'm on about, aren't you?" Kitty suddenly asked.

"Uh, how'd you know?" Green squeaked.

"Oh, I've got a couple of pokemon with psychic moves." The girl shrugged. "Wanna see them?"

Maybe one of them was a new pokemon?

"Sure." Green was grinning like a madman. He was just as curious as Lune, if not more.

"Ok, Luka, Nina, show yourselves!" Kitty giggled, releasing two pokemon.

One was a Butterfree with a crooked left antenna. Another was a pokemon Luna had never seen before. It looked like a small fox with a small body but a slightly large head, and it was orange in colour. The fox had massive ears and red clumps of fur in the middle of them, and a bushy tail with a red tip.

"This is Luka, he's a Butterfree." Kitty said, pointing to the flying pokemon. The Butterfree cried out happily and flapped down, sitting on his rear.

"And this here is Nina." Kitty pointed to the fox creature. "She's a Fennekin. Fire type, and she's really quick."

"So, that's one of the newer pokemon?" Green murmured, staring at the Fennekin. "She's . . . cuter than I thought."

"Well, this is her first stage, after all." The albino replied with a shrug.

"First stage?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "So, you're a beginner?"

"Nah. I've got a full team and most of them are fully evolved." Kitty said, showing her other pokeballs. It was too dark to see what was in them, but whatever they were, they looked strong.

"Wow." Green gasped. "T-that's cool."

"Brat, stop sucking up, will you?" Luna sneered, smirking at him. "You can only have one crush."

"S-shut up!"

"He has a crush?" Kitty gasped, squealing. "Oh, care to say?"

"You ever heard of 'keep out of someone else's business'?" Luna snapped at her.

"Ok, ok. But what were you talking about when I interrupted?" The second girl asked.

Oh yeah, she nearly forgot about all that.

"What did I just say." Luna hissed. "No, I am not saying what we were on about, so shut up."

"Um, sorry, she's anti-social." Green laughed nervously.

"Meh, s'ok." Kitty shrugged. "I don't really mind. At least you're talking to me, right?"

" . . . Right." Luna stared at her. "Do people not talk to you or something?"

"Well, they do, it's just that half the time they try and tell me to get lost or something."

"That's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but he isn't, so it's ok." Kitty smiled. "Oh, can I ask you something?"

" . . . Fine." Luna muttered. She blinked when a card was shoved into her hands, and saw one being put into Green's as well.

"Those cards have the contact numbers of a group I'm part of." Kitty explain, holding one up herself. "It's got our main number, our admin's number, and a picture of a Dedenne. Cute, right?"

Luna had to admit, the little mouse thing on the card that looked like a Raichu with whiskers was sort of cute.

"Anyway, if you ever wanna talk to us, get some help, or even join, just call one of those numbers and we'll talk!" Kitty grinned. "It's called The Other Side, by the way. We're very popular among Trainers."

"Yeah, sure." Green said, putting the card into his pocket. Luna did the same, making a mental note to look these The Other Side people up on the internet.

Did this world even have internet? Dammit, she forgot to check ages ago. Should have done it when she first got here or something.

"Ok, anyway . . ." Kitty said, standing up. Her Fennekin, Nina, jumped onto her shoulders while the Butterfree, Luka, flew around her head.

"Where're you going?" Green asked.

"My job is to get new recruits for the group." Kitty said. "I like doing it, but the only bad thing is I gotta go around everywhere. Fast. So, I gotta go. We'll meet again, I'm sure."

"Are you actually from Kalos?" Luna asked. "You don't seem that bothered with that fact, even though it's practically a huge bragging right."

"I've lived there my whole life." Kitty shrugged. "I don't need bragging rights when I've got a Fennekin with me, anyway. Bye guys!"

"Um, bye!" Green squeaked. Kitty giggled and walked off, leaving the small group alone once again.

"That . . . was a strange conversation." Luna said as soon as the albino was out of earshot.

"Uh, I think it was nice. I mean, we got to see a new pokemon and we met someone who's nice." Green said.

"I thought you were gay, not bisexual?"

" . . . I am gay . . . Can I not have girls who are my friends without you saying anything?" Green sighed.

"Nah, not really."

"I will find some way to insult you and make you depressed one day, I swear to Arceus." Green muttered, taking out a pokeball.

"What you doing?" Luna asked.

"Getting the egg out. Pidgeot, can I have it for the night?" The boy asked his bird.

Pidgeot cooed once he was out, rolling the egg gently towards Green. He picked it up and held it to his chest, curling up and leaning against one of the trees.

"Why do you want it?" Luna blinked.

"I dunno." Green murmured. "I feel . . . safe with it, for some reason. Just don't question it, please?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

**oooo**

**-The next day-**

Luna opened her eyes and looked around. The fire had died down some time in the night, and Charmeleon was too lazy to actually light it up again, which was probably why she felt so cold.

That, or it was actually incredibly cold to start off with. What month was it again? Sometime in April, last time she checked.

"Oi, brat." She called. He'd be awake, as usual.

But when Luna looked, he was curled up on his side, hugging the egg, _and he was_ _asleep_. Actually fucking asleep.

How? He never slept. In fact, he probably went out of his way to make sure he didn't. So how was he sleeping now?

"Brat!" Luna snapped, shaking him. Green mumbled something and clutched the egg closer to his chest, curling up even more.

Wait, how long had it been since he'd had a good night's sleep? Not including the four-day mini-coma he was forced into so his arm would heal and not be broken anymore, a really long time probably. So of course he wouldn't be able to wake up yet. Would it stop Luna from trying?

Hell no.

"Brat, weirdo, dummy, stupid, illiterate moron, prat, hey!" Luna snapped. Nothing was working.

Fine then. Luna sighed and sat back, looking at Charmeleon, Cyber and Pidgeot. They stared at her with wide eyes. Either they were shocked at Luna's range of name-calling, or they were shocked at the fact that Green was even sleeping. Probably both, actually.

"What?" Luna sighed, glaring at them. Pidgeot gestured to the egg with his wing, and nodded slightly. Luna stared at the egg blankly.

"_I dunno. I feel . . . safe with it, for some reason."_

Wait a second. The egg! Green wasn't able to sleep because of the nightmares. He said he felt safe with the egg for some reason, and he wanted to hold it during the night.

"The egg took away his nightmares and the sirens." Luna breathed, looking at the three pokemon with slightly wider-than-normal eyes. Charmeleon nodded slightly, his eyes bright and happy.

His master was finally able to get some sleep. Luna would have smiled, but she didn't want to, so she settled for crossing her legs and patting the lizard's head gently.

"We'll wait for him to wake up on his own, ok?" She murmured. Charmeleon nodded. "Until then, we'll train somewhere nearby, but someone has to be on guard."

Of course, Pidgeot immediately volunteered, seeing as Green still had the egg. Luna let out the rest of her team quietly and explained the situation, then got out Green's and did the same. After her second explanation, Charmeleon decided to stay behind and look after Green as well, while Luna trained her and Green's teams.

She was just in the middle of trying to find a way to get Savara's base speed to go up, when a bright light engulfed the area. Luna grunted and backed away, to where she could sort of see.

The group of pokemon were staring at a light that seemed to be changing shape with every passing second. Luna blinked, realising it was a pokemon evolving. She looked at her team, counting them, and realised it was one of Green's.

Charmeleon was back with Green, as was Pidgeot, who couldn't evolve any further anyway. Scyther was impossible to evolve without a Metal Coat, so that left Machop.

Machop was finally evolving into Machoke.

The light faded away and the huge, muscular pokemon roared and flexed his new muscles, grinning. He looked over at the two teams, and smirked.

"Mach!" He boomed. Luna snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. One day that'll be one of my pokemon, and yours'll be even less impressive compared to theirs." She huffed. Machoke deflated and sulked. "But for now, you can have the spotlight."

The fighting type immediately sprung back up and started dancing around, wooping in a way in which only a pokemon could. Luna's team, and Green's, cheered along with him. Seeing that nearly made her smile.

Ok, what was with her and almost smiling suddenly? The last time Luna had actually bothered with smiling was when she was at least nine, which was technically five years ago. Or two, if you ignored the whole age dilemma.

Still, Machoke's evolution was sure to make Green smile, at least. That boy did enough grinning for the two of them, even if half of his were terrified ones that screamed 'oh god please don't hurt me Luna'. Still, he smiled.

"Come on, we've done enough training for today." Luna called. "Everyone, back into your balls. Not you, Machoke. If Green's awake, I wanna surprise the brat."

Machoke nodded, still grinning, while the rest of the pokemon were sucked back into their transparent little homes by Luna. The brown eyed girl stretched and started off, back to where the campsite was.

As she neared, Luna could see Green sitting up and yawning loudly, with Charmeleon taking the egg and passing it to Pidgeot. Green suddenly started looking around frantically, and Luna snickered, walking up.

"Lookin' for the 'mons?" She asked, thumping onto the grass heavily. Machoke sat beside her, still grinning like a dork.

"Yes. Did someone steal them?" Green asked, not even noticing his pokemon.

"Nah, I took 'em and trained them all." Luna shrugged.

"Oh, well, ok then." Green sighed. He finally noticed Machoke and his eyes widened. "I-is that . . .?"

"Yep. He evolved when I trained him. Be grateful." Luna said, crossing her arms and smirking. "Are you grateful?"

"Will you stop being so smug if I say yes?" Green glared.

"Maybe."

"Yes, I am grateful, now shut up."

" . . . Nah."

Green grumbled something and looked up at Machoke, his face splitting into a huge grin.

"This is awesome!" He laughed. "Now we don't have to rely on Savara and Mimi to move stuff. And he's more powerful as well!"

"Do you have something with power, or what?" Luna drawled.

"Hey, I like strong and fast pokemon, ok?" Green snapped.

"So do I, but you don't see me complaining about Savara." Luna shrugged. Green rolled his eyes, and went back to Machoke. Luna turned to Pidgeot and Charmeleon, who had been silently observing the conversation.

"Did he wake up fine or did he panic?" She asked quietly. Pidgeot smiled and cooed. "He woke up fine?" A nod from Charmeleon this time. "Good."

"What you talking about?" Green asked, looking over.

"Nothing." Luna said. "Shouldn't you be marvelling over your pokemon?"

"Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Green muttered dryly.

"Yes, and that joke is totally not used enough." Luna smirked.

While Green fumed at not being able to come up with anything good to retort back, Luna thought about the previous little adventures they'd had, along with some other stuff.

Team Rocket was getting out of hand. They were doing things differently to what Luna had read in the manga, almost as if they knew what Red and Green were going to do and how they would beat them. But that was impossible, seeing as they didn't have any way to get over to Luna's world and find the manga.

But if, somehow, impossibly, they had, then Luna had no idea what to expect, and her ways of beating them down inside her head were basically useless. If the stuff about Team Rocket changed, then what else would change? Other than the fact that she and Green went with Misty and Red through Mt moon, and the Lavender town incident a couple of days ago, nothing else had changed.

What if her being there changed the course of the manga? In the actual thing itself, Green was shown to be cold and heartless, wanting to be the best and stopping at nothing, not even caring when a pokemon was injured, to get what he wanted.

The Green she knew was mild, cared for pokemon as much as Red did, but still had ambitions. He was less open about them, though. Also, the Green in the manga was shown to have a very good relationship with Blue, and a best-friend relationship with Red.

But this Green didn't know Blue yet, and had a crush on Red, and was also gay, of course. Maybe in the manga, Green did have a crush on Red, but it went away when he met Blue?

But Green seemed adamant with Red. At least, not in the open, but Luna could see it in his eyes. The boy harboured no interest for girls, other than wanting to be friends with them, and looked at boys as if they were the most handsome things in the world. So, Green was different to what the manga made him out to be.

Red was different as well. The Red in the manga was shown as arrogant, and rash, while the Red Luna knew was only half that. He was arrogant, and a bit rash, but also kind and gentle, like an older brother that loved a younger sibling very much. As far as Luna could tell, Red held no feelings for Green. But he probably viewed Green as a younger sibling, seeing as Green was both younger and smaller, and also a bit dimmer than him, on account of not actually ever going to school.

If that was true for the two of them, then what would Blue be like? Luna knew her personality. She was tricky, cunning, and would steal anything for a bit of money. Green and Red's personalities hadn't changed much, so Blue would probably be the same, but a little different.

Or would she be the same? Luna had been with Green from the start. Her own personality had forced Green to change slightly, and Luna had, reluctantly, responded to that with changes of her own. Even Red changed, becoming the mature-yet-childish one of the three of them.

Luna frowned. How did she get from thing about Team Rocket to thinking about someone they had yet to meet? Come to think of it, how and when would Luna and Green meet Blue? Under the same circumstances as the manga Green, or different ones?

It's a wonder Luna hadn't told Green about her yet. Or anything that was happening. It was also strange he didn't ask her either. Green was probably trying to restrain himself, because he wanted to find out what the future held for him without anyone giving him hints.

But with the storyline changing little by little, what use would asking Luna be if everything was going to be different? That could be another reason why he wasn't asking.

Back onto the whole Team Rocket thing. Luna currently held two pokemon, Savara and Tyler, who had been with the group at one time or other. Tyler was forced into evolution by Koga, and was abused to the point where he was terrified of anyone and would attack at random. Luna had sorted that out with Savara, who was the complete opposite. Both wanted revenge on Team Rocket for what they'd done.

Luna huffed, glancing at Green, who was putting Machoke back into his ball. He'd been through a lot in the past two or three weeks. Having his pokemon die was bad enough, being traumatised to the point where he was terrified of Rhydon's was even worse. Then being tortured by Koga, and poisoned . . .

How much more could he take? So far the worst thing that had happened to Luna was the fear of failing to save him. If Luna had gone through what he had, and suffered through nightmares and sirens every single night, she would have gone insane long ago. Or maybe Green was insane? He was doing a good job of hiding it then. But still, it was amazing what he could take, if he was even coping at all.

She mentally slapped herself and stopped thinking like that. Luna stood, saying to Green they should get moving, ignoring his answer. She silently watched him gather the burnt sticks from the night before, and throw them in the river when they were back on the bridge.

It was impossible, the events in this world were. Luna being transported to it suddenly, Green having more problems than the average depressed guy and, things changing course and going off track and then Team Rocket changing what they did each time Green and Luna saw them.

When was the impossible possible? When it involved a girl being transported to the pokemon manga world. And that girl just happened to be Luna Solidad.

**OOOOOO**

Green: That ending was actually kinda cool . . .

Renny: Eh, I just wanted to make everything seem ominous. And no, this isn't the end of the story, I was just giving you people something to sleep on.

Red: Hey, Kitty seemed to be slotted in for no reason there, why?

Renny: She has a reason, don't worry. This was one way of introducing the new Kalos pokemon into this series, and a way of getting yet another sub-plot.

Green: Sub-plot? How many plots do you have?

Renny: Well . . . I'll list them out in bold, here.

**Main plot: Luna had been transported to the manga world of pokemon and needs to find a way to get back home, or at least how she got to the pokemon world in the first place.**

**Sub-plot one: Team Rocket are different. Luna and Green, along with Red, are going to find out why.**

**Sub-plot two: Green can't sleep at night, and even if he doesn't, he hears sirens over and over again. Why does he hear them, and what are the strange images that he sees when he does sleep?**

**Sub-plot three: There seems to be different pokemon in Kanto, and some of them have moves that their species can't learn. Luna wants to know why.**

**Sub-plot four: A strange girl called Kitty Levi appeared one night and gave Green and Luna cards, telling them about a group called The Other Side. Kitty never said what The Other Side did exactly, and never explained who or what they were, or why they were recruiting. Something about the name of this group is familiar, but Luna doesn't know what.**

Green: That's a lot of plots.

Renny: A total of five . . . Holy shit I made five plots and I didn't even know it!

Red: Wow . . .

Renny: . . . Read, review, and comment! Seriously, five plots . . . OH MY GOD.


	15. Chapter 15- VS Xerneas

Renny: No point now! Haha!

Green: Oh come on! I just got that one . . .

Renny: Maybe I'm just better at this then you?

Green: You're the Banker, you have loads of money . . .

Renny: Nah, I don't use this money to cheat. This is all skill, babes.

Green: Don't call me that.

Red: What are - Why are you playing Monopoly?

Renny: We're bored. Ok, I'm sure everyone doesn't want to watch me and Green play one of the longest games in history, so let's get to the story. Who's turn is it for the disclaimer again?

Red: Green's.

Renny: Disclaimer, dude, now.

Green: Ugh, I was gonna get past Go as well . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show! Oh yeah, here's your 200 mate.

**OOOOOO**

**-Route 13/14-**

"From Silence Bridge, onto some random grassy area of nothing."

"Will you stop that?"

Green stuck out his tongue.

"Nope."

Luna sighed, glancing at the small group they'd gotten mixed into. The duo had been walking on their own for a few hours, until they'd come across some tourists from Hoenn. None of them knew where they were, and thought that Luna and Green, being Trainers, would know.

Unfortunately, neither of them actually did, but had Green got out his pokedex and checked the map. So now they were walking with some tourists, trying to get them to Fuchsia city.

"Hey, not my fault that you don't like crowds." Green shrugged.

"You hate them as much as I do, brat." Luna muttered.

"Sorta, yeah, but these lot aren't that bad." The boy said. "Really, it's nice that they're relying on us to-"

"Shut your damn mouth, boy."

Green muttered something under his breath, but did as he was told. Luna sighed, glancing around at the trees surrounding the surprisingly nice field they had stopped to rest in. The tourists were scattered around, being noisy, while she and Green just sat down and watched them.

Some of the tourists actually had pokemon, but most of them were just cutesy pokemon like Skitty or Pichu. Nothing practical. When Luna had let out Tyler to try and train him, some of them had gasped and said he wasn't cute. Luna just ignored them.

However, the second she sent out Cyber, they were flocking around the poor Eevee like birds. Luckily Luna managed to drag Cyber away, as he looked slightly terrified of the attention he was suddenly getting, and she started to look around for some pokemon she hadn't caught yet.

There was actually a Ditto she'd found, but it turned into a nearby pokemon and scattered before Luna could try and catch it. Green almost caught the same one, but it got away again in the form of a Pidgeotto again.

"Hey, why don't we let out our pokemon?" Green suggested.

"Those morons over there'll just panic and say they're not cute or some bullshit." Luna scoffed.

"Ignore them." Green muttered, grabbing his pokeballs. Once his team were out, the tourists immediately looked over and started whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh for god's sake." Luna sighed. She sent out her team as well, getting some whispers from the tourists like Green was.

"Like I said, ignore them." Green practically hissed.

"Not so easy when they're doing the same to you, is it?"

Savara poked her and handed over the egg, then went off to find out where Mimi had run off to. Luna frowned at the colour of the egg, again, and saw Green take his from Pidgeot. The huge bird flew off, probably to find some prey or something.

"What do you think's in these?" Green asked.

"Hell if I know." Luna shrugged. "Probably a Happiny or something useless."

"Chansey has really good defence." Green frowned. "And I think it can learn Ice Beam."

"Yeah? Frost has that move covered." Luna pointed to where her Vibrava was shooting off some Ice Beam at some random bird pokemon flying by.

"It'll be nice to have a back-up." Green muttered.

"Yeah, whatever. You don't even have a Surfing pokemon, and I got like, two of them."

"I'm waiting to find a good pokemon."

"Why don't you just get that Tentacool you caught a few days ago?"

"I . . . I don't want it." Green muttered.

"Why?"

"Just don't . . ."

"Brat, seriously."

"Luna, I don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"Is this something to do with the sirens?"

"Nothing to do with it. Just drop it."

"Does this mean you don't like Tentacruel either?"

"I don't like either of them, now please, shut up." Green snapped. His grip tightened on the egg.

"Uh, you're cracking it, mate." Luna said. Green blinked, looking down at it. There seemed to be a few cracks where he'd gripped it, but other than that, the egg was perfectly fine.

"Maybe it's hatching?" Green smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up. We've only had these things for like, four days or something." Luna pointed out.

"Nice way to kill my _hopes_." Green huffed.

"Happy to oblige."

"Uh-"

"It means cooperate."

"Oh."

The tourists had finished with their critical analysis, it seemed. One of them, a man with a tiny little Minum on his shoulder, walked up and sat down in front of them.

"My friends and I think that your pokemon are not suited for us." He said.

"Good, 'cus we ain't giving them to you." Luna said.

"We also think that you should try and find some better pokemon, maybe a Pikachu." The man said.

" . . . Yeah, no." Luna said. "I don't even want a Pikachu, and if I had one, I'd evolve it into Raichu as soon as it can use Thunderbolt."

"You two are terrible!" The man wailed. "You make pokemon fight for their lives!"

"Only because they want to." Green muttered. The man ignored him and carried on wailing, and then stood up and ran off back to the other tourists. Luna and Green stared after him, then glanced at each other.

"Pff, tourists." They snickered.

Luna lay back on the grass. She put her hands behind her head and sighed, closing her eyes. She heard Green mutter something to one of the pokemon nearby, but didn't hear what, as she drifted off into darkness.

**oooo**

_Luna sat up, blinking. The girl looked around and saw that the entire field was empty, and that it was night time._

_Then she noticed something wrong about the trees and grass life. The trees were grey and black, sickly and dead, and the grass was the same. The sky was pure solid black, as if someone had reached up and painted it over like a canvas. Nothing seemed like it should have been._

_Then a bright flash appeared in front of her, making Luna cover her eyes and spring up, backing away from it. Once it was gone, she opened her eyes again._

_A boy stood in front of her, smiling. A reindeer-like pokemon with shining antlers stood next to him._

"_Hello, Luna Solidad." The boy said. "Remember me?"_

"_Uh . . . Not really." Luna shook her head._

"_I thought not. Name's Cyan Banes." The boy laughed._

_Oh, so that's who he was. The boy from Pewter city._

"_Right, what're you doing in my dream?" Luna asked._

"_Oh, well . . . Do you know what this pokemon is called?" Cyan gestured to the reindeer pokemon next to him._

"_Can't say I do."_

"_Well, its name is Xerneas." Cyan said. _

"_Ok, yeah, whatever." Luna crossed her arms. "What's going on?"_

"_You're dreaming." Cyan told her._

"_Oh wow, I didn't notice." Luna snapped._

"_Temper, temper." Cyan chuckled. "Would you like to know why I'm here?"_

"_Yes. But this is a dream, so why would it matter?"_

"_Well, technically it's a dream, but this isn't one of your own ones." Cyan said._

"_That makes less sense then physics." Luna muttered._

"_Of course it does." Cyan shrugged. "Anyway, what I mean is, this is in your head, but I'm the one giving you the dream. I wanna talk to you. And so does Xerneas."_

"_Does it now?" Luna raised an eyebrow, huffing again. "Very nice and all, but seriously, what's going on?"_

Allow me to explain, child.

"_Did that thing just use telepathy?" Luna gasped. "Fucking hell."_

"_Yep." Cyan said._

I am one of the few pokemon who can use telepathy. _Xerneas said. _I could tell you which pokemon can use it, but I need to speak with you. Cyan brought me into your dream to do that, seeing as I cannot leave Kalos.

"_Kalos? That new region?" Luna asked._

Correct. _Xerneas nodded. _I am the giver of life, better known to you humans as the life pokemon.

"_Right. Why is this relevant?"_

Be patient. _The reindeer pokemon sighed. _Never have I seen such a child like you . . . Listen to me closely, Luna Solidad.

_The trees began changing shape, turning into pokemon of all kinds. At the front Luna saw her own pokemon, easily recognisable because of their items._

There is danger coming, Luna. _Xerneas said. He lifted his head up to the black sky, and it broke and became the cosmos._

"_Holy shit." Luna breathed._

"_Cool right?" Cyan grinned._

"_I'm more interested in the danger crap."_

Luna, focus. _Xerneas said. Luna looked back at him, and saw his rainbow antlers glowing. _You and your friends will be caught up in this danger. I'm not telling you so you can avoid it, Luna. This danger needs to be destroyed.

"_Team Rocket, right?" Luna shrugged. "We can take them."_

It's not just those humans! _Xerneas shouted. _It is more than that! Child, you're presence here has changed the course of the story. Things that should not have happened have happened, and I sense a spirit on the verge of destruction. Do you not understand? You're presence has corrupted this world, and only you and your friends can set it right!

"_I was gonna do that anyway. What's so-"_

You do not understand, Luna. _Xerneas sighed, shaking his head. _You will understand soon, though. Beware the danger, child.

"_Hey, wait a second!"_

_The reindeer disappeared, leaving behind a trail of glowing dust. Luna looked back at Cyan, only to see him fade away as well. The pokemon around her cried out as one, almost deafening her._

"_Gah!" Luna cried. She fell to her knees, and then everything came apart._

**oooo**

"Luna!"

Someone was poking her.

"Wake up, come on!"

If they didn't stop, she was going to kill them.

"Luna!"

Slowly.

"Hey, wake up, please!"

And also painfully.

"Luna!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Green screamed, wheeling back and landing on his backside as Luna pushed up and scowled at him.

"What do you want now?" She seethed.

"Y-you were kinda . . . talking in your s-sleep . . ." Green stammered. He held up his arms as if to protect himself.

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought I'd wake you up." Green said.

"What if I was having a good dream?"

"You kept saying something about danger and Xerneas." Green laughed nervously.

" . . . Meh." Luna shrugged. "None of your business."

"Why not?" Green asked.

"I don't even remember the dream, so don't bother asking, brat." The lie came so easily, it was as if someone had put them into her mouth and then said it for her.

"Oh." Green mumbled, looking away. "Ok then. Sorry about pestering you . . ."

"Is something wrong?"

" . . . Those tourists." Green said. "They keep criticizing us . . ."

"What's so bad about- Oh." Luna frowned. "Green, they're morons. Their opinion doesn't count, so don't listen to them, ok?"

"I'll try not to . . . Thanks."

"No problem."

Luna lay back down, and her thoughts turned back to the dream she'd had. That boy, Cyan whatshisface, and that pokemon, Xerneas. And the danger as well. Did the pokemon actually mean Team Rocket, or was it something else?

Luna looked over to where Green was looking through his pokedex, and sighed mentally. Hopefully it wouldn't actually destroy his mind, like the last few adventures they'd had so far.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Sorry this is so short, but I kinda need filler chapters because I haven't got a clue what to put in. Like I said, this thing's gonna have forty chapters and most of them are on par with the manga ones, so it's difficult to come up with stuff for each chapter in between the ones where stuff happens.

Green: Hah! Pay up, Renny.

Renny: Fuck! I was doing a summary, why'd you have to get me down now?

Red: You two are really getting into that game . . . Hey, can I play?

Renny: You can be banker, but as for actual playing . . . You'd have to wait until we restart the game or something.

Green: And until I win, which I will do as soon as I can bankrupt Renny.

Renny: Fuck you, boy!

Red: Right . . . Read, review and comment!


	16. Chapter 16- VS Espeon

Renny: This one'll probably be as short as the last one . . .

Red: You just wanna get to the actual plot quicker, don't you?

Renny: Yep. You know, I was kinda thinking that if I'd put Luna with you, this would be so much simpler.

Red: It would, but you wouldn't be able to write at school, remember?

Renny: Yep . . . And Luna wouldn't be able to figure out all that stuff about Green and all that.

Red: So, even if this chapter's only gonna be five pages or something, you're alright.

Renny: Yep. Thanks!

Red: No problem.

Green: Can we please get on with this?

Renny: Sure. Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Red: Mine, I think.

Renny: Go on then.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Yep, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Route 14/15-**

One of the tourists was complaining. A little girl, around five or something, with a Pichu plushie glued to her hands. She kept whining to her parents to carry her, but they couldn't because their pokemon were taking a ride instead. So, the girl had turned to Luna and Green. Green, fortunately for Luna, shared the same dislike of small children.

"Oh my god, she won't shut up . . ." Luna muttered over the girl's constant yabbering.

"Maybe if we put some tape over her mouth . . ." Green frowned thoughtfully.

"Best not to. 'Rents would kill you." Luna scoffed. "And I'm not going alone on this crap journey, so don't you dare."

"Aww, you like me!"

"You're gay, not straight, dude."

"I know, I meant that in a friendly way." Green shrugged.

"Right, whatever." Luna murmured.

Trying to ignore the girl's mouth was beginning to seem like an impossible task. But they were near Fuchsia, so Luna would bear it and hopefully be rid of the brat within minutes, if not hours.

"So, when we ditch these losers," Green began, "Do we go to the Safari Zone straight away, or should we see if the Gym's still open?"

"The leader's gone AWOL in Team Rocket." Luna said. "I doubt it'd be open, mate."

"Yeah, but he's got a thirteen year old daughter, so she might have taken over until he comes back to his senses or something." Green said.

"What's the point in all this?" Luna asked.

"I want to see you get a badge for once." Green sighed. "Between me, you and Red, you're the only one without a single one."

"Don't forget, you've only got one badge yourself." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't even have one, so I want you get one."

Luna muttered insults under her breath, and sighed when the little brat started tugging on her clothes.

Luckily, she could see the gate that led to Fuchsia city up ahead. Luna pointed it out to Green, who relayed the news to the tourists. The little girl squealed with delight and dashed off, forcing the other tourists to follow hastily.

"Oh god, finally." Luna sighed. "They're gone!"

"Yay . . ." Green was probably about to drop down from sheer happiness. He actually did.

Luna rolled her eyes, and started off to the gates at a much slower pace than the tourists had. Green quickly got up and followed her, and when they got through the gates, the duo saw the tourists asking the gate guard rapid questions about attractions and that shit.

"I feel sorry for him." Green quietly said.

"I don't. We got rid of 'em, so we should be happy." Luna shrugged. "Let them be someone else's problem for now."

"For now? Does that mean we're gonna get them back?"

"If we go to the Gym first, we'll go to the Safari later. That means we won't meet those idiots," Luna said as they walked into the city, "And we can do what we want without them constantly asking questions like before."

"That makes sense, but what if we actually do meet them?"

"We ignore them, or act like we're deaf if they call us out." Luna shrugged. "Simple."

"You're a cruel person." Green muttered.

"Uh-huh."

**oooo**

**-Pokemon centre-**

They gave their pokemon to the nurse on duty, and walked over to some of the sofas lying around the centre. As far as Luna could see, there was only one floor of the pokemon centre, and there wasn't anywhere for Trainers to sleep.

"Where's the bedrooms?" Luna asked.

"Oh, Fuchsia is one of those places where they have hotels, so Trainers normally stay there. For free, as usual." Green explained.

"Trainers don't pay?"

"Nope."

"Then . . . how would anyone pay?"

"Well," Green said, "Only serious pokemon Trainers. Basically Trainers with a Gym badge."

"Ah, so that's another reason why you wanted me to get a badge quickly." Luna muttered.

"Yeah." Green nodded. "One, so you can enter in the league-"

"I said I wasn't going to."

"Meh. If you wanted to go into it at a future one, then." Green shrugged. "And the other reason so that we don't have to pay for you to go into the hotels. Very few Trainers actually try the Gym challenge, and with Team Rocket on the loose and a few going bye-bye with them, it's put people off greatly."

"How do you know?"

"I watch the news."

" . . ."

"Nah, I just eavesdrop on random people who talk politics and shit." Green laughed. "Turns out it works, though. You should try it."

"Maybe, when we're done with this TR crap." Luna said.

"I'll teach you."

Luna tuned him out after her last words, so she barely caught him. Koga's daughter was Janine, a girl who also used poison types, thank god for that.

Luna only had four pokemon. Cyber, who was going to evolve through usage of a stone, since he seemed adamant about not turning into an Espeon or something, Savara and Mimi, who were basically the kick-ass tag-team duo, Tyler, who had yet to actually battle in a Trainer fight, and Frost, who was close to evolving a second time.

Luna was really looking forward to the time when she did, so she could find the HM2 Fly, and not have to run all the way back to places where she needed to go. Green already had Pidgeot, but not the HM.

Luna leaned back on her seat, crossing her arms above her head. Beside her, Green was talking to some random kid with an Espeon by his side. For some reason, Green seemed to be talking to the psychic cat without it actually speaking.

_You want to know how I speak?_

Luna jumped, bouncing off her seat and looking around. The Espeon was pawing at her, and she looked down at it.

_Hey, human. _It said. She said. Whatever.

"Um, hi." Luna blinked.

"Espe can use telepathy." The kid Green was talking too said. He had blonde hair. "She's really good at it as well."

"She's one of those special pokemon who can talk with their heads." Green smiled, tapping his own one as if he was demonstrating something.

Didn't Xerneas say something about that?

"That's . . . cool I guess." Luna said, sitting back down.

_It is! _Espeon grinned, jumping onto the table. _Wanna know what other pokemon can use it?_

It would be a big help, and also save her the trouble of finding out on her own.

"Yeah, ok!" Green said.

"According to my dad, all legendary pokemon can use telepathy." Blondie said. "In fact, most can do it since birth. There are, however, a few normal pokemon who can use it as well."

_Myself included. _Espeon said. _Others are pokemon that can learn psychic moves, like Ninetales or an actual psychic type._

"What about ghost types?" Luna asked.

"They can do that as well." Blondie nodded. He smiled at his pokemon. "Espe here has been doing it since she evolved."

"How long ago was that?" Green asked.

"Few months."

"Sweet! Can any of ours learn to do that?"

Blondie asked them to show him their teams, and deemed it impossible unless they learnt from a very skilled psychic type, like Mew or something. They chatted for a few more minutes, before one of Blondie's friends called him and Espe over. Once again, Luna and Green were left in silence.

This time Luna was thinking about the telepathy stuff. If she found a pokemon who could do that, it would be able to set up a link between all of her pokemon and herself, maybe even Green and his own as well. The link, Blondie had said, was only active if the pokemon who had made it was conscious, or if a pokemon who wasn't psychic used it outside of their ball. Otherwise it wasn't going to work.

For actual psychic types, like Espeon, it was easy to establish a full link, and wouldn't take up much effort to keep going, or much thought/concentration. So basically, if a psychic type were to do it, then it would be done and the thing wouldn't need to bother with it ever again unless it was severed for some reason. If a ghost type, or any other type (even dual psychic types) made the link, then it would need a huge amount of concentration.

So only pure psychic types could make it. Luna would need to find a pokemon who was pure psychic, but not an Espeon, because Cyber clearly didn't want to turn into one. She could go for Abra or any of its evolutions, but Luna didn't really like because they were a bit overrated in her opinion. Drowzee and Hypno were creepy, Espeon was a no-go and any legendary pokemon was impossible to find. Unown was a basically shit pokemon to begin with, Wabbuffet was only good if she wanted it to bring something down, and any other ones were strange.

In fact, the only psychic types that Luna ever liked were Mew, Mewtwo, Grumpig, Mesprit, Cresselia and Reuniclus. And those were just the pure psychic types.

"Hey, you two are Trainers, right?"

Luna looked up, and saw a brown haired girl in a black dress. Oh, well, she finally got to meet the girl.

"Yes, why?" Green asked, like a naïve little boy. Of course, he didn't know who the girl actually was, unlike Luna.

"Oh, I've got some items that you might find useful." The girl grinned. She pulled out a bag from behind her, and Luna noticed that it jiggled slightly, as if alive.

"What items?" She muttered. May as well play along.

"Just some things that might help you out in battles." The girl said sweetly. Green, being gullible and totally(not) innocent, took the bait instantly.

"Really? Cool!" He cried. "You selling or . . .?"

"I'm selling." The girl told him. "What about you, miss grumpy?"

" . . . I'll pass." It should be fun to watch Green make an idiot out of himself.

"I'm game!" Green laughed. "How much?"

"Oh, well, for a lil' cutie like you-"

"He's gay." Luna said lazily. "So don't try coming onto him."

" . . . He's still cute. Anyway, for you darling, everything in this bag for 6000 Poke!" The girl smiled.

Green accepted, and the girl emptied the contents of the bag into his hands, and took his money. Thankfully it was only a small portion of what he had, so it wasn't much, but it was still funny to see him waste money on stuff that wouldn't work.

"Bye!" The girl waved, bouncing off to scam more people.

Green stood up after she was gone, and looked at the items in his hands.

"I'm gonna go and see if this stuff works." He said. Luna nodded, watching him walk off.

If this Green was the Green from the actual manga, he would have immediately seen something wrong. But this Green didn't, and as such, he bought the items without even batting a metaphorical eyelid.

Just as Luna was drifting off, Green stormed back in, empty handed and dirty. He sat down and sulked.

"Did the items work?" Luna smirked, looking at him from her seat.

"No." He muttered. "Tried them out on some Doduo and they didn't work. Some Dodrio saw me trying to beat them with Charmeleon, and they attacked us. Charmeleon fainted."

"He's being healed, I take it?"

"Yes. But I got scammed."

"Course you did. That was Blue." Luna shrugged. Green looked up at her, frowning.

"If you knew who it was, and what she was doing, how come you didn't say anything?" He asked.

"It was more fun to see you make an idiot of yourself."

" . . . Ignoring that, you know who she is?"

"Yep. Blue don'tknowherlastname, professional scam-artist and all-round trickster." Luna said. "Same age as us, you, whatever, and she also takes pride in the fact that she rarely gets caught."

"Well, she's gonna get caught now, so-"

"Don't even try it. She's probably fucked off to Celadon by now."

"Damn."

Luna sighed, straightening up.

"Oh well. Wanna go and find that Gym you were on about?" She asked. Green looked up at her as she stood, stretching.

"Seriously?" He gasped. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

"Well, I am, so stop assuming that I'll say no to everything you say, and move your ass into gear." Luna said.

Green shrugged, standing up as well. He followed her out of the pokemon centre and they started off to the south part of the city.

"You know . . . I've been meaning to ask some things for a while." Luna said. Green looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"First off, does this world have internet?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Good. Ok next one, what the hell do the police do here?"

"Um, not much. Normally Kanto doesn't have any crimes, so they moved all forces to Johto a few years ago." Green said. "Why?"

"I find it dumb that the responsibilities of taking down Team Rocket fall into the hands of us and a few Gym leaders." Luna said. "Next one. Before you said you were gay and that you liked Red, you never acted like you did, and you never gave any hints whatsoever. So, why so suddenly?"

" . . . I kinda . . . liked him the second I saw him, actually." Green murmured. "I'm just a good actor, so . . . I hid it well. I can usually do that, and I get along fine."

"But if someone asks or even implies . . ."

"I panic and they find out." Green finished. "That's basically it, really."

"Well, at least I know why you seem to be more . . . subdued around Red." Luna smirked. "Trying to drop hints, are you?"

"Kind of." Green smiled. "But he's so dense he doesn't get them at all, does he?"

"He probably thinks you're a baby brother or something." Luna shrugged. "Still, we'd better hurry the fuck up, right? If we beat Team Rocket, you can confess your love for him."

"It's just a crush!" Green cried. "Not like it'll go anywhere!"

"Heh, if I have a say in it, which I do, then he'll be kissing you senseless by the end of this year."

"He will?"

"You sound strangely hopeful."

"Oh, shut up."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Hey look, this is actually longer than the last one!

Red: Mainly because you put Blue in.

Green: For another filler.

Renny: Hey, I was gonna have them meet her in Fuchsia anyway, so stop complaining. This was one of the ways.

Green: How come they didn't try and go after her?

Renny: Like Luna said, she was probably half-way to Celadon by the time they went off. Plus, Luna needed to see if the Gym was actually open, so they just forgot about her. Also, Green has a lot of money, so 6000 Poke won't make much of a difference.

Red: Fine, we'll let you off. For now.

Renny: Uh-huh. Read, review and comment!


	17. Chapter 17- VS Venomoth

Renny: Hey look, new chapter!

Green: Finally.

Renny: Sorry, the whole story got deleted FOR NO REASON on , so I panicked and had to put the entire story back onto the thing.

Red: That must have taken a while.

Renny: Yep. Last time this story was rated K+ or something, but since that's what me and _Lord-Cow-Cow_ thought was wrong, I bumped it up to an M for Luna's little potty mouth, and also some gore that's gonna happen at some point.

Red: You know, I don't even know why you even bother with these author notes. No one expect a few people actually bother reading them at all.

Renny: Eh, at least I get to rant for a bit. Disclaimer.

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: Yep! On with the show! And please don't delete this again, dammit, at least tell me what I can do so you don't delete it. Oh wait, YOU WON'T LISTEN WILL YOU.

**OOOOOO**

**-Fuchsia city-**

Battle strategies.

That was all Luna could think of, as she and Green walked slowly to the Gym.

Battling was one thing, but battling against a _ninja_ was a whole different trial. And said ninja just happened to be a master of poison, a type that not one of her team had a resistance against.

Luna could go for the more direct approach and just use Cyber and Frost, but she didn't want to powerhouse the whole place with two pokemon.

She got out her pokedex, and checked her team's stats and moves.

Cyber, the Eevee. Currently level 41, by some stretch of luck. His attack stat was sky high, for an Eevee, along with his speed and special attack. His defences weren't as good, but as long as he could get away, he was able to kick ass. His moves were stretched out to give him a variety.

Shadow Ball, something that was used when he couldn't get in close, and against pokemon that they could spam against. Dig, a newer move, maybe, but it was just as effective as Shadow Ball at times.

There was Return, which Luna ordered as only a single word, to confuse opponents. It was currently able to sweep virtually anything. Then Swift, a weak move, maybe, but it hit any and all pokemon that were opposing him.

Savara and Mimi, the Kangaskhan and Kangasky respectively. Both level 39, and incredible powerhouses in the team. Their attack stat was amazing, along with their special and normal defence. The special attack wasn't very good, but Luna wasn't going to give them any special moves. And of course, Savara's speed wasn't any good, but Mimi made up for that by being small and agile.

Their current moves. Mega Punch, which never missed despite having shit accuracy from what Luna could recall. Fake Out, which made the opponent flinch when used and only works as a first move.

Crush Claw was one of the moves that Luna had kept as well, since it was so effective in 'crushing' the opponent. And then a new one, Strength. Green had found the HM during their little adventure with the idiot tourists, and they'd shared it and now Machoke and Savara had the move.

Tyler, the Rhydon. His level was still incredibly low, around 20 or something, because Luna couldn't use him much. His stats were ever changing, but looked like they were settling down now. From what Luna could see, his attack, defence and speed were high, while special attack and defence were lower. All he had to do was avoid special moves and he'd be fine.

Tyler's moves. Double Edge, which had no recoil damage whatsoever because of his rock-hard defence. Rock Slide, which barely ever missed, but when it did, it caused problems for the opponent's manoeuvring skills.

Earthquake, one of the best moves known to ever be invented. And finally, Focus Punch. Luna had managed to figure out that she could get rid of one of Tyler's moves, and she decided to get rid of that one whenever she got the HM for Surf or something.

And then Frost the Vibrava. At level 44, she was almost ready to evolve, so Luna found it unfair to use her during the battle. All of her stats were incredibly high, making Frost an almost perfect pokemon. When she evolved, she would be even more impressive. Of course, Luna didn't let that think her pokemon was invincible, but the dragon/ground type was near that.

Her moves were mainly special attacks. First, Ice Beam. A strange move, also one that Luna was grateful for but still confused about. She was still working on trying to find out how Frost had gotten it. Then Fissure, which had two ways of using it. First was the one when they were on the ground. Frost would grip the ground and rip it open, and drag the opponent into the huge fissure that had opened up. The other way was when they weren't on solid ground, like a second floor on a building or something. Frost would fly into the air, disappear for a few seconds, and then rocket back down and smash the opponent on the head.

Next was Sandstorm. That one used to be Toxic, but of course it was useless when Luna wanted to have an advantage over her opponent in the field of sight, so it had been replaced with sandstorm. Then she had Crunch, which Luna was definitely keeping.

Of course, there was the egg, but whatever would come out of it wouldn't be able to fight unless it was at least two or three weeks old. Pokemon grow fast, Mr Fuji had said.

Luna couldn't use Frost because she was high levelled as it was. Savara was too slow for the pokemon the Gym leader were sure to have, and Tyler was out of the question level wise.

So that left Cyber. Thank god he had Dig and Swift.

"You gonna use him?" Green asked, peering over her shoulder. Luna scowled and shoved him back, putting away her pokedex.

"Yes, and don't creep up on me unless you wanna be all over the floor." Luna said.

"Ok." Green squeaked.

They went quiet again. Luna tried to think of what pokemon the Gym leader would have, be it Koga or Janine.

Obviously poison types, and from what Luna could recall both of them had a Venomoth, and a Muk as well.

There was a Koffing and a Weezing, and probably a Grimer along with it. So, that meant that Cyber could at least take out four of them with Dig.

"Hey, Luna?"

"What."

"Uh, I just wanted to ask . . ." Green began. "You know when you tell people I'm gay?"

"Yes?"

"Well . . . Could you not?"

"Why?" Luna asked, glancing back at him. They stopped, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sooner or later it'll reach the wrong people." Green explained. "And since I'm well-known, it'll reach them faster . . ."

"Homophobic people?"

"Yeah."

" . . . Alright, fine." Luan sighed.

"Thanks."

They continued on in silence, Luan trying to come up with battle strategies for Cyber, and Green thinking about who-knows-what.

**oooo**

**-Fuchsia Gym-**

Ok, so the Gym leader was actually Janine.

A good thing as well, but she was about three or four years older than the two of them, and as soon as Janine saw Green she all but screamed and bounced around at the fact that a 'celebrity' was in her Gym.

Luna, for one thing, hated it. Green looked completely shocked, staring at her bouncing form as she ricocheted off the walls randomly. And this was Janine, who was meant to be serious and quiet. Right.

"Yo, ninja girl!" Luna called, making her stop the dammed bouncing.

"Yeah?" Janine asked. She was standing on the celling.

"I'm here for a battle, so stop fangirling and get your damn ass down here." Luna sighed.

"Oh, right, of course." Janine nodded. She shot off the celling and landed on the floor, crouching slightly when she hit it.

"This is gonna be a five on five battle, alright?" Janine called, walking over to her part of the field. Green moved off to the benches and sat down, staring around himself as if there were booby traps everywhere.

"Actually, make it five on one." Luna said. At least Janine was being serious now.

"Really? You're using one?" Janine raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. I won't judge you for wanting a challenge."

"Whatever." Luna muttered. She grabbed one of her pokeballs and sent in Cyber, who yapped and flipped backwards when he emerged. No point in showing off her other members, since he was all she was gonna use.

Janine grinned and squealed quietly when Cyber landed on his paws, but she quickly regained her composure again and threw out her own pokemon, a Koffing.

"Quick question before we begin." Luna called.

"Yes?"

"Does Koffing have any resistances to ground moves?"

Janine seemed to think about it, before she shook her head and shrugged.

"Not that I know of. Father was always better than me when it came to this kind of stuff, so I wouldn't really know. But why do you ask?" Janine asked.

"No reason. Underground, now!" Luna commanded suddenly. Cyber hit the ground and dug under it.

"Look around!" Janine instructed, getting over her sudden shock. "Try and listen for him!"

"Try harder." Luna muttered. She exchanged smirks with Green, who was busy tapping his foot on the benches.

Cyber suddenly burst up from the ground, and shot on top of the Koffing, biting into its skull/thing/whatever. He threw the poison ball into the wall, and landed on his paws. The Koffing got back up, but it looked unsteady.

"I told you to listen!" Janine cried. "Why didn't you?"

"Actually, he did." Luna said. "And just to spite you, I'm not gonna tell you how he missed it. Cyber, Shadow Ball!"

Like they had practised, Cyber gathered shadow energy near his mouth, like normal. But he also gathered some near the tip of his tail, where it spluttered and almost died out, but came back as black and pulsating as the Shadow Ball at his mouth.

"Out of the way!" Janine yelped.

Koffing, with surprising speed, moved away from the first ball. But when Cyber spun his body and sent the second ball hurtling right into its face, the Koffing failed to dodge and it was flung back into the same place it had been before.

"Well, that was certainly a good move." Janine said. "I didn't expect a double Shadow Ball, for sure."

"Not many people do." Luna shrugged. "And when they lose, they wonder how they lost."

"It must be funny then."

"I laugh on the inside, so yes." Luna said. "Anyway, next victim."

"Victim?" Janine blinked.

"Oh, did I say victim?" Luna smirked. "I meant opponent."

"Sure you did." Green called from the benches. Luna waved a hand at him, and watched Janine return her Koffing.

"Alright, well . . ." The teen frowned. "Since you took out Koffing without your Eevee getting hit, I suppose I shouldn't take you lightly. Grimer, take the stage!"

"What are you, a coordinator?" Luna muttered under her breath.

The sludge thing gurgled the second it was out, and waved its weird arms around. Luna backed away, covering her mouth from the smell. She could see Green covering himself up as well. Janine had a mask, so she was fine.

"Now I see why ninjas cover their mouths." Luna muttered.

"You can't beat what you don't wanna smell!" Janine called. Luna could only guess if she was smirking or grinning.

Cyber staggered away from the Grimer, holding his nose with one paw. The Eevee looked over at Luna, his eyes streaming.

"One hit." Luna said, muffled. "Take it out with one hit, alright?"

"You won't get a chance!" Janine laughed. "Grimer, Sludge Bomb!"

The Grimer gurgled something and stuck a slimy hand into its body. When the hand was pulled out, it had an oozing orb in it. The Grimer gurgled, smiling, and threw the sludge at Cyber. The sludge hit Cyber, and he staggered and fell onto the floor, wheezing out whines.

"Oh, did you have to?" Luna sighed. "Now he's all icky."

"As such is a ninja's way." Janine said proudly.

"Maybe for you . . . Swift!" Luna shouted.

Cyber growled, and shook off the sludge on his fur. Some of it still clung to him, but he managed to shoot off some of the glowing stars at Grimer. However, the stars were absorbed and they had no effect on the sludge pokemon.

"Didn't you know?" Janine raised an eyebrow. "Grimer and Muk can't be hit with many special attacks, like Swift, because they just absorb it."

"What about physical?"

"Depends."

Luna muttered obscenities to whoever invented the dammed sludge thing in the first place.

"Cyber, Return!" Luna called.

"You're giving up already?"

"Look again, ninja girl."

Cyber shook himself again, and charged at Grimer full pelt. Luna half expected the Grimer to bounce back and poison Cyber or something, but it was hit. Bits of the Grimer fell around, but most of it was still in-tact, surprisingly enough.

Janine sighed, shaking her head. She returned the Grimer, muttered something to the ball, probably a 'thank-you', and looked up.

"Just so you know," She called. "I won't be falling for that one again, so you can't use it."

"Yeah, it's more of a one-time thing actually." Luna shrugged. "Next."

"Time for the big guns." Janine said. "Weezing!"

As soon as it was out, Luna breathed a sigh of relief as the smell evaporated. But she sighed again, this time in annoyance, when she saw the derpy looking second head the Weezing had. Luna felt sort for the bigger one.

"Weezing, Toxic!" Janine shouted.

Fuck. Luna didn't think it was any good, but considering the fact that it could be used against her, she was screwed.

"Left!" Luna shouted. Cyber jumped to the left as per her instructions, narrowly avoiding the sludge that splattered down as it hit the ground where he was before.

Cyber growled at the Weezing, flicking his tail like a cat would when angry. Luna looked over at the Weezing, studying it.

Before, she would have just spammed Dig or something. But that only works in games, and in real life pokemon would hear the vibrations that are made by the tunnelling pokemon. So Luna had come up with a plan.

If Cyber was told to use Dig, Green would start tapping his foot on the benches. The vibrations from the digging and the tapping would bounce off each other and cancel themselves out, making it impossible to listen to where Cyber was. This would even work for pokemon that could float, because they had a gravitational pull, though weaker compared to other pokemon, and could feel the Earth moving because of that weak pull.

However, it looked as though the Weezing was smarter than what Luna expected. The Koffing from before was a bit dense, relying too much on its Trainer to help out, rather than trying to distinguish the different vibration patterns.

However, the Weezing looked smarter. Though the smaller head looked at bit dumber, Luna had no doubt that the bigger head could actually detect which vibration wave was Cyber's, and where he would strike from. So, that left Luna at a disadvantage, as she couldn't use the ground anymore.

But she still had Shadow Ball, Return and Swift. Return was a tactic best used only once, so that ruled that out as well. Swift was a weak move, but it could hit multiple times because of the glowing stars, so it was better than what it normally was in the games. However, Janine was surely to be expecting another Swift attack.

Shadow Ball was a more of a 'last-resort' type of attack. Of course, Luna did do that against the Koffing, but that was only because Swift wouldn't have worked in that situation.

Looked like Shadow Ball was still the best option.

"Shadow Ball!" Luna called.

Cyber charged up both of the two balls. Weezing had probably seen the last display of Shadow Ball, because it stayed completely still.

"You know what the best thing about Weezing is?" Janine called.

"No." Luna said.

"It can act on its own."

Double fuck. Yep, Luna should have at least tried to research like she did with Brock. But if people were so tight-lipped about him, then how bad would they be for Janine?

The first Shadow Ball flew off towards Weezing, who moved slightly to the right to avoid it. The second one almost hit it, but Weezing moved back to its original place before it made contact.

"Swift!" Luna called.

Cyber jumped up and spun around, shooting off the stars from his body. Again, the Weezing moved out of the way, but a few of the glowing stars got in a lucky shot. Luna noticed a small scar near the Weezing's bottom connection.

"Weezing, Smog!" Janine cried.

The smaller and larger mouth opened at the same time, giving no chances of escape from the poisonous fog that was spat out from them. Cyber disappeared from Luna's sight, as did pretty much everything in the battlefield.

"Luna, try and get him back to you!" Green called. Luna grunted, looking around for her Eevee.

"Cyber, come on!" She shouted. A small shape staggered out of the fog, and Cyber fell onto his front paws, dragging his back ones. Luna waited until he was within arm's reach, and then she picked him up.

The girl put her bag on the floor and grabbed an Antidote from inside it, then sprayed it over Cyber's body. He sighed in relief, and then shivered happily when Luna sprayed a Super Potion on him as well.

"You good to go?" Luna murmured. Cyber nodded. "Good. There seems to be a scar near the base of that thing. Hit that, but make it look like you're targeting the smaller head. Swift spam, got that?"

Cyber nodded again, yapping quietly. The Smog suddenly cleared, and Luna sent Cyber back into the field. Janine laughed.

"You're not giving up? Aw, shame." She said. "You're gonna lose, you know."

"Fuck off." Luna muttered. "Cyber, Swift!"

Cyber spun once again and shot off the stars. Some of them hit the smaller head, but most secretly hit the scar on the Weezing's bottom part. Janine ordered another Smog to cover up the smaller head, and Luna quickly ordered another Swift at the same time. The stars hit Weezing's scar . . .

And then Weezing hit the ground.

"But how?" Janine gasped. "You didn't even hit the head!"

"We weren't aiming for the head." Luna said, watching Cyber dance around. "The scar on your Weezing, that's where we aimed."

"Ah, so you used an old wound and reopened it to weaken my pokemon." Janine said. "Impressive. Weezing, come back."

"Nice one, Cy." Luna murmured as Cyber bounded back over to her.

"Muk!" Janine shouted.

That fight went pretty much the same as the Grimer did. Cyber hit it with a double Shadow Ball and Swift combination, and it went down straight away. As it turned out, Muk and Grimer only had good defence against physical attacks, not special. Maybe that absorbing thing was a fluke then.

Janine sighed and returned the Muk, then brought out on last ball.

"This one is my ace." She said. "He's always won me every battle, but you? You're something else. If we lose to you, it will be an honour."

"And if we lose?" Luna asked.

"I'll have bragging rights."

"Sure, why not?"

Janine laughed, and threw the ball out. "Now, Venomoth, attack!"

Luna expected the Venomoth to actually just float there and not attack unless it was told to. She had a huge shock when it burst out of the ball and shot a Psybeam straight at Cyber, who narrowly jumped out of the way before it hit him.

Cyber landed on his paws, and Luna suddenly noticed that he was tired. He wouldn't have gotten as tired from other battles, but then again he never had been in a full five-on-one fight before.

She had to end this in one hit. Maybe a combination of Shadow Ball, followed by Return? Return was strong enough to knock out even higher levelled pokemon, so it should be enough to take out the Venomoth if the two Shadow Balls failed.

"Can I talk to Cyber for a second?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Janine said.

Luna called Cyber over, and she crouched down in front of him.

"Alright, use Shadow Ball to hit it first, and if that fails to take it down, use Return and hit it as soon as you can. Got that, Cy?" Luna murmured. Cyber yapped, and nodded. "Good. Get out there and win!"

The little Eevee gave a shrill howl and bounded back out to the field, crouching in an attack stance. Venomoth hissed and beat its wings, making some silver dust appear.

"Move!" Luna shouted.

"Silver Wind!" Janine called.

Venomoth screeched and shot out the silver powder at such a speed that Luna was sure it would have cut Cyber open had he not ducked down. Some of the powder hit his ears, however, and created a small gash that bled like there was no tomorrow. Luna just knew it would scar.

Cyber flipped backwards to avoid another Silver Wind, and shot off the double Shadow Ball in quick succession. One of the balls hit the Venomoth, but the other one bounced off the wall and disappeared harmlessly.

"Hit him again!" Janine shouted. Silver Wind was beginning to get on Luna's nerves.

Luckily Cyber managed to roll out of the way, and in doing so he got closer to the Venomoth. Again, it fired off Silver Wind and then Psybeam rapidly, but each time Cyber dodged and got closer.

When he was close enough, Cyber snarled and shot up, head-butting the Venomoth under its stomach. It ricocheted off of Cyber's head, and smashed against the celling.

The Venomoth sort of peeled off the celling and flew dizzily down to Janine, who caught it when the poison/bug type fell into her arms. Cyber collapsed onto his rear a second later, and Luna almost cheered, but kept it inside her.

"Nice work, Luna." Janine said.

"I never gave my name." Luna frowned.

"Oh," Janine laughed, "Don't worry. You've been in the newspaper a lot. Travelling with a pseudo-celebrity does that to you."

"Pseudo?" Green gasped. "I . . ."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Janine said. "Anyway, I now confer to you, the Soul Badge!"

Luna took the badge, and stared at it for a few seconds. In the shape of a pink heart, it seemed a little stupid to call it the Soul Badge and not the Heart Badge, but she didn't complain. Green walked up to them as she pocketed it.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"You could go to the Safari?" Janine suggested. "I've heard that place is really nice."

"Haven't you been?" Luna asked.

"No. Father never actually let me, instead he focused me on my training." Janine said. She returned her Venomoth and stretched.

"Well, thanks for the battle, anyway." Luna said. Cyber yapped and climbed onto her shoulder.

"Bye!" Janine giggled.

A few hours later, Luna was walking out of the Safari Zone muddy and wet, with a constantly apologising and laughing Green following her.

Ignoring him, Luna glanced at the gates for Cycling Road, and wondered how the hell they were going to get through.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Well, I finally finished the seventeenth chapter of _Sinister Plots_! And it has a Gym battle as well. Though the conversation at the end was stupid . . .

Green: You just wanted to get to the plot point faster.

Renny: Yep. And I'm still stuck on ideas for what to do before the battle at Saffron . . .

Red: Maybe you could put them into a mirror world or something?

Renny: That's . . . not a bad idea, but maybe it could be a better filler for the chapters before the pokemon league instead. Oh yeah, we still gotta do the whole 'what is The Other Side', 'how is Green hearing sirens' and 'how did Luna get into the pokemon world' stuff. Maybe I can solve that lot?

Red: It'd certainly be better. Ok, so solving most of the mysteries are gonna be the fillers of the chapters after eighteen, and the mirror thing is after the battle?

Renny: Yep. Although I just gave people spoilers, but still, they don't know exactly what I wanna do with it, so not many spoilers actually. Read, review and comment!


	18. Chapter 18- VS Jolteon

Renny: Wow, this is definitely the longest story I've ever written in my life . . .

Green: Eighteen chapters? Yeah, it's the longest.

Renny: Hm. Anyway, wanna do the disclaimer?

Green: It's Red's turn.

Renny: Red?

Red: Uh, Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: Yup, now on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Gates to Cycling Road-**

Green came up with the _brilliant_ idea of sneaking past the guard. Of course, the plan seemed cool and unable to fail since many had done it, but when they tried to execute it . . .

"Hey, what're you two doing there?"

"Fuck." Luna muttered. She and Green stood up, having been just in front of the desk that the Guard was sitting behind.

"Uh, we uh . . ." Green stammered.

"We don't have bikes." Luna quickly said. "And we just came from Route 15 downwards, so we thought we could walk on Cycling Road."

Technically most of it was true, although they didn't intend to walk on it.

"Look, kids," The Guard sighed, "I can't let you through if you don't have bikes. If you've got the HM Fly, then use that and Fly to Celadon. If not, go back."

"We don't have the HM." Green said. "So, we uh . . . Thought we'd get through here."

"Do you have a bike?"

"Can't ride one." They both said. Luna was a little surprised when she first heard that a few hours ago, but then again Green was never seen riding one in the first place, so it made sense.

"That's a no then." The Guard muttered. "Alright, I'll let you off but if I catch you sneaking again, I won't be so nice. Get out."

Luna and Green moved to Cycling Road, before the Guard stopped them again.

"I didn't mean that way. You're both to go the other way, understand?" He said.

"But we can't just go back!" Green yelped. "It took like, three or four days to get from Lavender to here!"

"Well, you're gonna have to take three or four more days to get back, then." The man said. "Not my problem."

" . . . Green, come on, I got an idea." Luna muttered. Green grumbled something and followed her back into Fuchsia city.

"Where are we going?" Green asked. Luna didn't answer.

She looked around, and saw the gates that led to Route 19. The Guard was reading something when they walked through, but he didn't stop them when he looked up. Thank god for that.

They came out into the beach. It was bigger than the games, almost the size of an actual holiday beach. A few people were scattered here and there, most of them wearing bikinis or trunks or something.

"It's the middle of winter and they're wearing swimwear." Luna huffed. "Morons."

"Maybe they're resistant to the cold?" Green shrugged.

"I'm resistant to it, and yet I still want to wear warm clothes." Luna muttered. "Those guys probably don't have brains."

_Well, that may be true, but it shouldn't be an insult._

Green squeaked and looked around. Luna stared at the blue duck that walked up to them. He was smirking.

"Golduck." She greeted.

_Hello, Luna._

"Y-you know him?" Green stammered.

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "I kinda met him when I was trying to find Red. He said he knew where Red was, but he didn't go with me. I figured he lived in Fuchsia."

_Well, you figured correctly. _Golduck raised a non-existent eyebrow. _What is it you need this time, Luna?_

"Surf." Luna said. "Neither of us have the HM, so I was wondering if you could find one for us. You do know where one is, right?"

_Of course. It won't be easy, what with the Dragonite guarding it and all, but I'm sure I can snag at least one of the two there. _Golduck said.

"Good enough. We only need one." Luna said. Golduck nodded and dashed off to the water, jumping into it with grace.

"Y-you know a Golduck?" Green spluttered.

"You're still stuck on that?" Luna sighed.

"Well, yes!" The boy cried. "You made friends with a Golduck and didn't say anything?"

"Technically I didn't make friends with him." Luna said. "He just helped me."

"I suppose you're gonna try and catch him, right?" Green sighed.

"No. You are."

Green stared at her for a few seconds. "You're kidding, right?" He asked eventually.

"No. He's already agreed to being captured when I met him the first time, he just wants someone who needs a water type." Luna shrugged.

"And that person is me, I suppose?" Green sighed. "Fine, whatever. This is a bit . . . sudden though, don't you think?"

"I've known this for a bit." Luna shrugged. "So it's not very sudden for me."

"Whatever . . ."

It was technically sudden, since Luna had only met the Golduck twice. But Green in the manga had a Golduck, so this was the only way Luna could make sure he got one. Or she could have just made him catch a Psyduck, but that would take way to long and she'd already made the agreement with Golduck anyway.

They sat down while they waited, and let out their pokemon. Cyber seemed more at peace here than anywhere else, but maybe that was because of the sand. He did know Dig, after all.

_I'm back._

Luna and Green looked up as Golduck, slightly battered, walked up with an item in his hand. They watched him sit down heavily.

"Is that the HM?" Luna asked.

_Yes. _Golduck seemed to wheeze. _It wasn't easy, but at least I know Ice Beam. That thing won't be waking up for a few days, at least. Here._

Green took the offered Surf HM, and put it in his pocket. He glanced at Golduck shortly.

"Hey, I got a Trainer for you." Luna said. Green squeaked again.

_Oh? Who is it?_

"Him." Luna nodded to Green. Golduck smiled and nodded to Green as well.

_He seems sturdy._

"U-uh, thanks." Green stammered. "So, uh, um . . ."

"He's not used to just catching pokemon." Luna explained. "He usually fights for it or something."

_Well, it's a change, isn't it? _Golduck shrugged. _Where's the ball?_

"Uh, r-right here." Green swallowed. He brought out a pokeball and held it out to Golduck, who tapped the button.

The blue duck was sucked in, and he looked up from the translucent pokeball. Golduck smiled at Green, who gave a tiny smile back.

"That was easy." Luna said. "And now we have a pokemon who has the psychic thing."

"Well, it's cool, for one thing . . ." Green said. "But it'll be a bit weird, so . . . Maybe I should keep him out, so we can get used to it?"

"Might as well."

**oooo**

**-Route 18-**

"Alright," Luna muttered, "This is where we go off from. If we get spotted by that dammed Guard, we speed up."

Luna turned around to where Golduck, Green and Tyler were standing. Tyler had learned Surf, and he'd somehow gained the ability that was like Red's Pika in the Yellow arc of the manga. But he didn't know Substitute, so he wasn't going to sacrifice his life just to get across the ocean waves. That was a good thing.

_The Guard seems to be asleep. _Golduck chuckled, his eyes flashing briefly. _An unfortunate occurrence for him, I'm sure._

"Yet fortunate for us." Luna muttered. "Alright, let's go."

Green climbed over the fence, and Luna quickly followed the boy. Tyler stepped over it easily because of his huge size and Golduck sort of jumped it.

The two pokemon went into the water, with Tyler making the surfing board out of thin air and stepping onto it, and Luna and Green got on them.

All they needed to do was sit down, really. But of course, Green wanted to try and actually surf, so he stood up on Golduck. Luna, being the lazy person she was, sat down and leaned against Tyler as he started moving through the waves.

A few people waved to the duo as they passed, and occasionally they shouted a quick 'hello'. Green was the only one who waved back.

By the time they got to Route 16 without encountering any wild pokemon or anyone who wanted to battle. Getting off also meant that they were still on Cycling Road, so they snuck past the Guard at the gates and rushed into the actual Route 16.

"Well, that was easy." Luna said.

"What, did you want it to be harder?" Green huffed. Luna rolled her eyes, and thanked Tyler putting him back into his ball.

"No." Luna grumbled. "Just wanted a fucking challenge. That's all."

"Man, you nearly went an entire day without swearing for once." Green sighed. "And then you ruined it by saying that."

"What can I say? I'm a sailor." Luna shrugged. "Let's get into the city."

"Right."

They walked in, and saw the huge amount of buildings and houses and greenery mixed together. To Green, it was probably a huge shock, since the biggest city he'd been to was probably Cerulean. To Luna, it wasn't that much of a shock, but it was overwhelming still.

Golduck was just staring at the sights, blinking slowly.

_It seems very bright. _He said. _Maybe we came to the wrong place?_

"Nope, this is Celadon." Green said, quickly recovering. "I heard they have a Game Corner as well as the Department Store."

"I'd guess you wanna go to the Game Corner?" Luna asked.

"I wanna get a Porygon." Green shrugged. "It's cool and stuff."

"Fair enough. I'll go to the Department Store. Cyber wants to evolve, so . . . yeah."

**oooo**

**-Celadon Department Store, third floor-**

Luna let Cyber out so he could look at the case containing the three stones. He glanced up at Luna, as if frowning for a second, before his little furry face went back to the case.

"Hey, you should evolve him into Flareon if you haven't got a fire type yet."

Luna froze for a split second and then whirled around to punch whoever just talked. Red backed away, eyes wide and his hands up in the air as if to protect himself.

"H-hey, I was only suggesting it!" He cried.

"Don't do that." Luna snapped, lowering her arm.

"Did I scare you?" Red was smiling suddenly. Luna narrowed her eyes, and he shrank away. At least she hadn't lost her intimidation.

"Why'd you suggest Flareon?" Luna asked, looking down at Cyber. "I'm letting him choose what he wants to be."

"Oh, that's . . . That's actually really nice of you." Red rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, didn't really expect that."

"What, I can't be nice?" Luna growled. "Just because I insult you people doesn't mean I don't care for my team."

"Team . . ." Red murmured. "I've been wondering about something, actually."

"Oh, god."

"No, no!" Red cried. "Nothing bad, I swear. Look, can I ask you a question?"

"Do you want the sarcastic answer or the actual one?"

" . . . The real one."

"Yes, go on." Luna nodded.

"Well," Red began, "I was wondering . . . What do you see pokemon as? I mean, if your world had pokemon as a game and stuff, then you'd see them as pixels and stuff. But you're here, and this is all real. So, did your opinion change?"

" . . . What would be your answer?" Luna asked.

"Hey, I'm asking the-"

"Red."

Red stopped, and stared into her eyes, frowning.

"I . . . see pokemon as companions. We work and live alongside them. Now, you answer it." he said.

" . . . I see them as friends. And about what you said, with the whole pixels thing . . ." Luna muttered. "You're wrong. Even before I came here I saw pokemon as friends, even if they didn't technically exist. If one fainted, I made sure to use a Revive as soon as I could. I choose to use pokemon that I could use well and pokemon that looked nice, and sometimes pokemon I didn't particularly like. Even if it's a Grimer or Muk, I see a pokemon as a friend."

"That's . . ." Red smiled. "That's the most I've ever heard you speak in one go. And your answer? That's what I was looking for as well . . . Perfect."

"I'm sorry, why'd you ask anyway?" Luna huffed.

"Well, because of Team Rocket." Red said. "I battled them a couple of days ago, with a girl called Blue. They made me wonder how others see pokemon. So, I've been asking anyone with a pokemon at any opportunity I could, until I'm satisfied."

"Noble cause, but wouldn't it take a while?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear how people think of pokemon." Red shrugged. "So it's worth it. Oh hey, I think Cyber's done choosing."

Luna turned around and saw Cyber with his paw on the glass where the Thunderstone was. He was looking up at her with a smile on his little face.

"So, you wanna be a Jolteon then?" Luna murmured. Cyber nodded. Luna bent down and took the stone out of the casing, and put the case back onto the shelf.

She took the Thunderstone to the cashier and paid, then went back to Cyber and Red.

"Here, Cyber." Luna said. She placed the stone in front of the Eevee, and stood back with Red to watch him.

Cyber placed his paws on the Thunderstone, and started glowing.

Last time Luna had seen an evolution, it had been when Frost evolved into Vibrava to save her from the Beedrill. At that time Luna was in both a panic and a hurry, so she wasn't able to enjoy the fact that one of her pokemon had evolved.

However, now she could. Cyber's evolving light was attracting some attention, even the cashier. It was bright, and his form grew until it was more sleek and rabbit/cat-like. Then the light flew off into little white pixels, dissolving, and Cyber cried out his new name in joy.

"Jolt-eon!" He cried. His voice was harsher now, as if he'd been hit with thunder, but it still held that cute undertone he'd always had.

"Congratulations." Red smiled. Luna found herself giving a tiny, tiny smile of her own.

The newly evolved Jolteon looked down at his blue bandana. Luna crouched down and tied it to his neck again. It fit even better then when he was an Eevee.

"Good boy, Cyber." Luna murmured. She didn't bother taking notice of the people cheering happily around her.

**oooo**

**-Somewhere near the Game Corner-**

"He said he'd be here." Luna grumbled. "I swear to fucking god, if he's pissed off and left me . . ."

"He won't do that." Red said. "Probably."

"Probably. That's a nice reassurance."

Luna sat down on a bench, watching Cyber run around in circles. He seemed to have forgotten that he'd lost his tail, and had gained some spikes instead. At least he could try and snatch them or something.

Speaking of that, Cyber needed to learn some electric moves. He'd missed a lot of good moves, like Double Kick and Thunder Fang, but he still had Thunder to learn at least. If Luna could find the TM for Thunderbolt, she would have a killing machine on her hands.

"Hey, there he is! Is that a Golduck?"

Green walked out of the Game Corner with a pokeball in one hand and a TM case in the other. Golduck was trailing behind him, laughing his tail off. Luna noticed Green's face was completely red.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luna asked as he walked up. Green glared at her and shoved the TM case into her hands, and then sat down on the bench, glaring at the pokeball. Inside it Luna could see a snickering Porygon.

_Porygon thought it would be funny to see how his fantasies would look to everyone in the Game Corner. _Golduck smirked. _Let's just say I don't think Green is allowed back in there anymore._

"What're his fantasies?" Red asked. Luna raised an eyebrow at Golduck, who burst out laughing and fell onto his tail.

"Thanks for the help, you big duck." Green muttered. He shook the ball and hissed at it when it gave off a shock of electricity.

"Green, what'd he show everyone?" Luna smirked. Green glanced at Red, and then downwards. Red didn't seem to notice, he was too busy trying to get Golduck to breath.

Luna understood nearly immediately. Green's 'fantasies' included Red, and he was probably naked as well. So, Porygon had shown that to the whole of the Game Corner? Well, no wonder Green was flushed.

"Did they kick you out?" Luna asked.

"No. In fact, they started to call me cute and stuff." Green huffed. "It was kinda nice, until this one guy tried to . . . grope me 'down there'."

"That's technically rape." Luna frowned. Red shot up at that.

"W-what?" He yelped.

"He meant it as a joke, but don't worry." Green sighed. "It's fine now. We kinda . . . sorted it out."

"And, by sorting it out you mean . . .?" Luna trailed off, waiting for Green to finish.

"Kicking his balls in." Green said bluntly. Luna snorted, and tried to keep in her laughter, while Red and Golduck weren't as lucky.

"Oh my god, you actually did that?" Luna gasped. "Pff . . ."

"Well, he tried to grope me!" Green cried. "What else was I meant to do? Let him?"

"Well-"

"No, Luna."

Red was still laughing his ass off. Green mumbled something, and stood up, sighing.

"I'm gonna go and find the centre." He said. "Golduck, come on!"

_G-give me a second. _Golduck somehow gasped. Probably the laughter affecting his thoughts.

The two walked off, and Luna rolled her eyes at Red, who was still lying on the floor and laughing.

"He kicked the guys balls!" Red cackled. "Oh, Mew, that is hilarious!"

"They're gone, genius." Luna sighed.

"What? Aw." Red immediately deflated, pouting. He stood up and glanced at Cyber, who was now sitting at Luna's feet obediently.

"He had a good idea, though." Luna said. "We should go find the centre as well."

Red nodded, and Luna put Cyber back into his ball. She and the taller boy started off to find Green, since he seemed to have a radar for finding pokemon centres. They were just rounding the corner when they saw Green being yanked by the back of his hair and shoved into a wall.

"H-_HELP_!" He screamed.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: That's gotta be the best cliffy I've ever wrote.

Red: Is he gonna get raped?

Renny: Don't be stupid, you and Luna are there.

Red: But . . .

Renny: Shush boy. Read, review and comment!


	19. Chapter 19- VS Ninetales

Renny: Now for the conclusion of the last chapter cliffy!

Green: I. Hate. You.

Renny: So you've said. Whose turn is it?

Red: Green's turn actually.

Green: *hissing*

Renny: Yeah . . . Uh, Green?

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon. If she did, I would be real and she'd be having a major ass-kicking instructed by yours truly.

Renny: . . . Pleasant. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Celadon city-**

As soon as Green called out for help, Luna sprang into action.

Or, she tried to. Red dashed forward first, and grabbed a fallen pokeball from the ground.

"Help me out!" Red shouted, releasing the pokemon inside. It was Machoke, and boy did he look pissed off. The large man who was holding Green looked up and stopped.

"H-hey, I wasn't gonna do anything, I swear . . ." He stammered. "L-look, kid, please . . . It was a joke!"

"H-he said he was gonna rape me!" Green cried. Red narrowed his eyes and nodded to Machoke.

The fighting type roared and reared back his fist, then caught the large man across the jaw. The man went flying, and hit the wall, slumping down.

"Mach." Machoke growled.

"Dude, harsh much?" Luna frowned. Red ignored her comment and rushed over to Green.

"You ok?" He asked. Green nodded slightly and glanced over at the large man.

"He's . . . He's from the Game Corner." He mumbled as Luna walked up.

"Oh, so he's the one who groped you?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "Then I shall gladly take the pleasure of beating his sorry arse."

"Same here." Red muttered under his breath. "Is it ok if I use Machoke for a bit, Green?"

"He wants to fight, so . . . G-go ahead." Green nodded. Red smiled slightly and turned back to Machoke, who was eying a large Altaria warily. The large man must have sent it out when they were talking to Green.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Red snapped. "I wasn't even looking, you can't bring that out!"

"You're the one who attacked me!" The large man scowled.

"You tried to rape Green!"

Luna decided to step in before Red could start chucking punches. She threw out Frost, who immediately readied an Ice Beam upon seeing her opponent.

"Frost, do your thing." Luna commanded.

"Ok, why is that thing called Frost, and why are you two- HOLY SHAYMIN!"

Frost let off her Ice Beam and successfully froze half the Altaria's body. The blue bird defrosted quickly, but looked a bit cold. The large man was in complete shock, and Red wasn't exactly much better off.

"How does your Vibrava know Ice Beam?" Red gasped.

"Long story short, Green and I think that she got it bred into her. Now hit the dammed thing!" Luna snapped.

Red snapped to attention and called out a Low Kick. Machoke dashed in for the kill, but the Altaria quickly charged up a blue fire and shot it off at both the fighting type and Frost.

"That was Dragon Breath." Green said from beside them. "It'll only take another hit like that to beat them . . ."

"We can't let that happen." Red gritted his teeth.

"Why're you so fired up?" Green asked. He was still looking a bit scared. "I mean . . . I-it was sort of a- . . . a joke so-"

"Don't even try to defend the cunt, Green." Luna said. "He's a sicko who needs to be taught a lesson. And we're gonna be doing that on your behalf."

Green was silent for a few seconds. When he spoke, there was a smile in his voice. "Thanks then."

Luna nodded. She glanced back at Frost and saw she was struggling to get up after the Dragon Breath previously. Machoke didn't look much better off.

"How do we beat this guy?" Red grunted. "He's got an advantage over both of us right now."

"Maybe if you used Poli or something-"

"Machoke wants to fight, so I'm letting him."

Luna rolled her eyes. Such stubbornness would only get him killed at one point.

"Machoke, try Strength!"

Red had his pokedex out. Luna briefly wondered why she didn't notice it before, but then it was quickly outlived as the fighting type smashed into the Altaria again.

"Hit him back!" The large man shouted. Altaria cawed and hit Machoke with its head, ramming him back in front of Red.

"And this is why I said to change pokemon." Luna sighed. She shook her head and glanced at Frost, then nodded.

Frost readied another Ice Beam, but the Altaria hit her with a Dragon Breath that knocked the Vibrava back into Machoke. Machoke stood his ground somehow, and Frost, and when the Dragon Breath stopped there was a cloud of smoke.

"And we're done." Luna muttered.

"Maybe not." Red smiled, pointing. Luna and Green looked into the clouds as they cleared, and then gasped in shock.

The clouds cleared, and Machoke, taller and smirking, now had four arms and was a lighter colour. The fighting type was now a powerful Machamp. Frost was standing tall with her new, long tail and goggle-like eye protectors, a Flygon in all her might.

"Holy shit." Luna murmured. "They evolved. And they lived."

"W-wow . . ." Green squeaked. His eyes were sparkling.

Frost glanced back at Luna and smirked, Machamp roared and flexed his muscles, then both looked back at Altaria and the large man, who were basically shitting themselves.

"Frost!" Luna called. The Flygon got into a fighting stance. "Sandstorm!"

All at once, the huge wings that now belonged to Frost beat with astonishing speed and grace. They whipped up a huge sandstorm that was controlled into a twister, and then it was flung at the Altaria and the large man.

The two screamed as it picked them up and hurled them about, and then they were thrown down in front of Machamp.

"Machamp, get them!" Red shouted, clenching his fist.

Machamp roared again and his top two arms lifted up Altaria and its Trainer. The bottom two started pummelling them repeatedly until they were crying for him to stop. Machamp looked back at Red, who nodded, and put them down not-to-gently.

"L-look," The large whimpered, "I'm s-sorry I t-tried to rape him . . . I-I'm just a b-bit frustrated, t-that's all!"

"What right does that give you to rape an eleven year old boy?" Luna snarled. She slowly walked up to him with Frost prowling behind her. "He was defenceless. You took advantage of that. He was scared. You took advantage of that. He wasn't able to fight back because you took his pokemon from him. Again, you took advantage of that. And really? I can't stand people who try to rape innocent and defenceless _children_."

"Y-you're a kid y-yourself!" The large man cried.

"I'm not meant to be a kid." Luna said. "Even if I've softened up a bit since I first came here, I'm still not happy with you. Wanna know a story? When I was in school, everyone was scared of me for one reason. Do you know why?"

"B-because you were just a scary person?"

"Ok fine, two reasons. The second one is . . ." Luna leaned forward and gripped the man's shirt tightly, glaring at him. "I would attack anyone I didn't like, and they would be hospitalised for at least a month or two. Unless you want me to find someone incredibly sharp and lethal, I suggest you apologise to Green and _get the fuck away from us_."

The large man whimpered as she let him go, and he crawled over to Green.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled. "Sorry for trying to . . . to rape you! I won't do it to anyone ever again! I'll turn good, even become a religious man maybe!"

"Um . . ." Green looked a bit overwhelmed, but he smiled awkwardly. "O-ok, apology accepted . . . I guess."

"Oh, thank you so much!" The large cried. He got up and wiped his eyes, returned his pokemon, and then dashed off with a short and terrified glance at Luna.

" . . . That was just plain weird and slightly terrifying." Red blinked after a few seconds. Luna shrugged, and the crimson eyed boy turned back to Green.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Green nodded.

"He threw you against the wall." Luna frowned.

"Are you bleeding?" Red asked, reaching out. He put his hands on the back of Green's head and felt about a bit, oblivious to Green's squeak and blush, and then nodded, satisfied.

"You're alright." He said, taking his hands away. "No blood, just a bit of a bump."

"Y-yeah . . ." Green was still blushing like hell.

"Let's get back to the pokemon centre." Luna said. "Frost and Macho- I mean, Machamp need healing anyway."

"Oh, right!" Red laughed. "I nearly forgot. Sorry you two!"

"Flao." Frost giggled. Machamp smiled and they were returned to their balls with a quiet 'thank you'.

Red gave Green back his pokemon as they started off for the centre, again.

"Hey, um, Red?" Green asked. Luna looked over, as did Red. But Luna was looking for a different reason.

"Um . . . thanks for . . . Y-you know, evolving him . . ." Green mumbled. "A-and uh . . . Um . . . For helping . . . me."

"No problem!" Red grinned. He pulled Green into a one-armed hug, again oblivious to Green's blush. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"R-right, friends . . ." Green murmured.

Luna frowned. "Red, I wanna talk to him for a minute. Can you go on ahead?"

"Yeah, sure!" Red laughed. He let Green go and walked off while Luna and Green stopped.

"What is it?" Green asked.

" . . . You were gonna tell him." Luna said.

"Yeah . . . But I kinda lost my nerve." Green squeaked. "I-I'm sorry."

"No need to say that." Luna shrugged. "I never done it myself, but I've read enough stories to know that confessing one's feelings for another is harder than actually realising it yourself."

"Yeah . . . It was kinda hard when I first realised it as well." Green laughed slightly. "But . . . I'm still a coward."

"Hey, not many people can actually talk with a bit of sense to their crushes." Luna told him. "In fact, I knew a girl who had a crush. She liked him so badly that whenever he was around she couldn't stop stuttering, and she just blurted out random things. You stuttered a bit, but at least you got to talk properly."

"Thanks." Green smiled.

"Alright, now let's go and find where Red's pissed off to."

The two ran off, and came up to a huge fountain in front of the Celadon Department Store. Red was sitting on it, talking animatedly to a Ninetales.

"Oh, hey guys!" Red grinned, waving as they walked over.

"Who's this?" Luna asked.

_A new friend. _The Ninetales, a female one, smiled. _I don't need a name, just call me Ninetales. He was just telling me of a cute little boy who could take me in._

"Cute?" Luna blinked.

_I believe the green eyed boy is the cute boy, yes? _Ninetales asked, looking back at Red. Red had a bit of . . . red on his face, but he nodded.

"Red thinks I'm cute?" Green whispered. He was trying to look anywhere but Red at this moment. Ninetales laughed softly and padded up to him.

_You will be my new Trainer, please? _She asked.

" . . . Um." Green blinked.

_Of course, if you're uncomfortable with just catching me, you can battle._

"That'd be ok."

_Good._

Ninetales walked over to the plaza nearby. There were a few people around, and as soon as Green took out a pokeball, they all started watching the upcoming battle with interest.

"Let's see . . ." Green said. Luna sat down next to Red and watched. "Pidgeot!"

As soon as the bird was let out, he cawed and got into a fighting stance, with his wings spread as far as they would go. Luna glanced down at Red, who was still sitting, and sat next to him.

"Oi, Red." She said. The crimson eyed boy glanced back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I got a quick question."

Pidgeot flew into the air and blasted a short Gust at Ninetales, who avoided the wind with grace.

"This might seem really random and dumb, but it's important."

Ninetales threw a Flamethrower at the huge bird, which hit dead on. Obviously she was used to fighting.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Anyway, I was actually wondering . . . which do you like?"

Green ordered a Fly attack, so Ninetales couldn't catch the bird.

"What do you mean?" Red blinked.

Ninetales tried another Flamethrower, and it would have worked had Pidgeot not flown out of the way in time.

"Boy or girl. Which do you like? As in, like-like?"

" . . . Well . . ."

Pidgeot screeched and flew down with such speed that it looked like he'd been turned into an arrow.

"I'm not actually sure." Red frowned. "I just wanna focus on my pokemon for now. Wait for the love and stuff until I'm at least twelve or something."

Ninetales wasn't able to dodge the talons from Pidgeot, and she was scooped up like a ragdoll.

"Huh." Luna murmured. "So, basically . . . You're not interested yet?"

Pidgeot flew high into the air and twisted, then threw Ninetales to the ground.

"Not really. Not until I'm about twelve anyway."

Ninetales staggered to her feet and huffed out some fire. Her tails started glowing purple.

"Why're you asking, anyway?"

"No reason. I asked Green, so I was wondering about you really."

Ninetales let out a wail that echoed across the plaza, and at the tip of all nine of her tails, purple fire balls started forming. Pidgeot cawed loudly and flapped away delicately.

"Ah. Curious?"

"Not really. Just hoping to set the two of you up with compatible people."

"You didn't strike me as someone who does that."

The fireballs flickered and Ninetales twisted, shooting off all nine of them at Pidgeot. The huge bird only just managed to avoid eight of them, but one caught him on the wing. The same wing caught on fire, but it disappeared after a few seconds.

"I never do. Whenever I tried with other people, they just stared at me. They always took my advice anyway."

"So, you were the scariest person in your school, and you were the best match-maker as well?"

Pidgeot cawed and spun in the air, creating a small Twister. It picked up speed and a few stray blocks of whatever-the-heck-was-there, and spun towards Ninetales.

"Pretty much. Those are titles I took pride in."

Ninetales tried to jump out of the way, but she was a second too late and was sucked into the Twister.

"That's actually pretty cool, you know?"

"It is." Luna nodded.

Ninetales was spat out of the Twister a few seconds later, and she collapsed to the ground, panting.

"So, what about you? Like anyone?"

"Me? I'm asexual."

Green readied a pokeball, and took aim as best as he could. Some of the Twister was still swirling around, but Pidgeot had stopped using the move by now.

"So that's no one? How'd you figure it out so soon?"

"You forget, I'm meant to be fourteen. So it's not that soon really."

"Well, still . . ."

Green threw the ball, and Ninetales was sucked in. The crowd held their breath as the ball shook.

"Oh, I think he's nearly done." Luna said. Red glanced over just as the ball clicked, and shot back into Green's hands.

The boy smiled, and the crowd roared happily. At least they hadn't been cheated out of their fun. Red stood up and walked over to Green, but Luna didn't hear what he said.

She walked up a few seconds later, thoughts caught in her head.

Red said he didn't really want love until he was twelve. So, Green had at least a year before someone tried to 'take' Red away. That was a year to steel himself for confession.

Luna wanted to help him as much as she could, but most of the people she put together were loud and sometimes they were just plain weird. She'd never actually bothered with the shy ones since their timidity annoyed her. But Green wasn't timid though, he was just . . . bashful, or maybe just modest beyond compare, or something.

Later that day, Luna and Green got a room in the pokemon centre as Red went off to Fuchsia city to see the Safari Zone. Luna told Green what Red had said, and they both agreed that Green would need to get at least some nerves to tell Red his feelings.

If he got rejected, then at least he tried. If Red wasn't interested in boys, it would be awkward, but at least Green still tried. If Red liked him back, then everything would be awesome and all that.

Luna went to sleep, again ignoring Green who wasn't sleeping as per usual. But she thought about that, just as she drifted off.

Green had problems. Being gay was maybe one of them, but the sleep deprivation and the hearing sirens thing was worse. The sirens were connected to something . . .

The Other Side.

Luna frowned. She was still wondering about that Kitty girl, and maybe Cyan as well, since he'd somehow appeared in her dream a few days ago.

Luna just knew the two of them were connected somehow, and they were tied to that The Other Side. Luna sighed. She would tell Green what she wanted to do tomorrow, but after they took Pidgeot and Frost out for a test flight.

Green had flown on Pidgeot before, but not high enough to take him places. Luna had never flown on anything in her life, so Green was going to help her out as best as he could.

After their first lesson, Luna would tell him.

She intended to find out what The Other Side was, and maybe solve the mystery of how she even got to this world.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ugh, finally . . . Now I'm gonna go and write the two short drabble things for the Deleted Scenes. Bye!

Green: Well, she's gone.

Red: Heh. Oh yeah, in her place, Renny wanted us to give you readers the notice. Here.

**I've decided that instead of this thing having forty chapters, I'm going to split this in half and have twenty chapters plus two character profiles per fic. Basically, there's going to be a sequel, and it's gonna be following right on from where this one'll leave off in the next chapter, ok?**

Green: I hope you all get that, 'cus we're not explaining it.

Red: Be nice. Read, review and comment!


	20. Chapter 20- VS Pidgeot

Renny: Hey look, new chappie! And the last one of this fanfic as well.

Red: This is gonna be the second fanfic you've finished, right?

Renny: Yep. But there will be a sequel showing the rest of Luna's journey, don't worry!

Green: What's it meant to be called?

Renny: The Other Side.

Red: Isn't that the thing that you mentioned in chapter . . . 14?

Renny: I'm not sure about the chapter number, but yeah. It's gonna be all about The Other Side!

Green: And do we finally get to see how Luna got to the pokemon manga world, and why the heck I'm seeing things? And hearing sirens?

Renny: Of course. The sequel if gonna be the conclusion to everything!

Red: Sweet! Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Renny: Hm . . . Red.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere above Celadon city-**

Flying was fun.

That was all Luna could think of as she rode on the back of Frost, with Green riding on Pidgeot and trying to stop her from falling off her dragon.

But she ignored him and whooped loudly, even if she didn't like being loud. Flying was worth being completely different.

At first, when she'd gotten on Frost, Green had warned that she might get airsick. Mainly because she'd never been on a plane before.

But now Luna didn't want to go on a plane, since it would take out any sort of fun that she was having with Frost. A boat ride was different, but she didn't care about that.

A small part of her registered that she still had to tell Green about Red wanting to look for 'that special someone' when he was twelve and not eleven, but it was quickly beaten down with a stick and shoved away for a bit as she did some random spinning movements with Frost.

"Hey, don't do that so soon!" Green yelled.

"So freakin' what?" Luna called back. "This is way more fun than battling! How long can I stay up here?"

"Until Frost says to get down!" Green sighed over the wind. "Luna, just calm down for a bit! We're not exactly having a race here, this is the first time flying so high for both of us!"

"And? I love it!" Luna cried. "This is amazing! I feel like that kid from How To Train Your Dragon!"

"How To what!?" Green shouted.

"I never told you about that!?" Luna frowned. "Well, it's probably How To Train Your Dragonite here!"

"I think I've head of that!" Green yelled. "It's a book or something!"

"We got a book of that as well! But it's not a Dragonite!"

"At least it's one thing we have in commo- Luna, bird pokemon!"

Luna looked in front of her, and saw the small flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. She blinked quickly, and held up her Flygon so she would stop.

"Calm down, Frost." She murmured. Frost nodded, and slowed to a stop, beating her wings softly.

Green drifted up towards them, tilting his head.

"The migration season for these pokemon isn't for a few weeks yet." He blinked. "They should be in Johto or something."

"Then what're they doing here?" Luna asked. "And didn't you catch Pidgeot from Viridian forest?"

"Well, the forest is kinda mild during winter." Green laughed slightly. "Something to do with the thick trees. But these ones aren't from there."

"How can you tell?"

Green pointed to some of the birds.

"See the crests on their heads? The ones from Viridian forest would have a light pink colour, sometimes deep pink. These ones have deep red." He explained. "That means they're from around here, but they shouldn't be here at this time of year."

"Huh . . . Maybe they got forced out from Johto or something, by the native birds?"

"Maybe . . . But there's something else wrong." Green murmured.

"Oh god, what now?" Luna sighed.

"Luna, can you at least take this seriously?"

"Not really."

Green gave her a flat look. Luna rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." Green sighed. "Anyway, I think these pokemon were stopped from migrating. See, when these ones migrate they're meant to go somewhere in Autumn, at the very end of it and at the start of Winter. That was about . . . four weeks ago, maybe?"

"I've only been here three weeks."

"Yeah, yeah. But the migration for them to come back is in about . . . ten, somewhere near the end of Winter, and nearing the start of Spring." Green hummed. "So the question is, how and why are they here now?"

"Like I said, they got forced out." Luna shrugged. "Or someone stopped them from going there."

"Team Rocket?" Green blinked. "They'd probably do something like this. I mean, if they torture people, why not pokemon?"

"Well, I'll leave the hypothesising to you, even if you never went to school to-"

"What's hypothesising?"

Luna sighed and slapped her face.

"It's where you come up with a theory." She told Green. "Look, just ignore it for now. We can interrogate the Rockets later, but for now I wanna fly around."

"Luna, this is way more important than a flight around the skies!" Green snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Luna sighed. "Fine, how about this? Today, we fly in the sky. Tomorrow, we think about who stopped these lot from migrating. Ok?"

"Works for me." Green shrugged.

"Besides, they've flown off while we were talking anyway."

Green giggled quietly.

"They don't wait for no one, do they?"

"As far as I know, not really." Luna smirked. "Considering how long it took for you to catch Pidgeot, that is."

"Ah, shut up." Green muttered.

"You up for a race?" Luna asked, still smirking. "From here to the pokemon centre."

"That's not fair!" Green cried. "Frost has a higher speed than Pidgeot!"

"Yeah, but Pidgeot has a larger wingspan." Luna said. "So he might be slower, but he's definitely better for stamina."

"Well, when you put it that way . . . Alright then!"

Luna got Frost to turn around, and Green followed her lead with Pidgeot.

"Ready?" Luna called.

"Get set!" Green grinned.

"GO!" They both shouted.

Frost shot off like a bullet, and Pidgeot wasn't that far behind. Luna was right though. Frost had a smaller wingspan, so she was faster, but Pidgeot had a larger one and could go for longer distances then Frost could.

That was probably why the Flygon was slowing down.

"Frost, tuck in your wings and fall." Luna murmured.

"Flao?" Frost cried.

"If you fall, you can try and angle yourself so you'd go faster. That way you wouldn't have to do any sort of work, unless you count your tail driving you." Luna said.

Frost smiled as she understood. The dragon/ground pokemon tucked in her insect-like wings, and then they were plummeting down below.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Green yelled from behind them. Luna glanced back and cursed.

He was still catching up, even if Pidgeot was slow. So much for the Mach 2 speed though.

"Pidgeot, come on!" Green cried. "Where's that speed your species are famous for!?"

"He's slower than a Slowpoke on drugs!" Luna called back. "He can't catch up! Not now, anyway!"

She heard Green mutter something under his breath, and suddenly they were right next to her and Frost, with Pidgeot's wings tucked in.

"Quit copying me!" Luna snapped.

"Hey, you cheated first!" Green grinned.

"Ah, shaddap!"

"When I win, you're gonna buy me some new clothes!" Green called.

"And when I win, you're gonna buy me ice cream!"

Green just laughed.

**oooo**

**-Celadon pokemon centre-**

Flying was still fun, but not when they crash land in front of the red roofed building.

Luckily they weren't hurt badly by some sort of miracle, so both were able to stumble into the pokemon centre with their two flying pokemon, and get some treatment for small bruises, and their pokemon were resting somewhere in the Nurse's backroom.

Currently the duo sat on one of the sofas in the front room of the centre, with the occasional Trainer glancing at them with awe.

They were probably shocked that Luna and Green had somehow managed to crash and burn without any help from sky attacks.

Luna smirked when she remembered exactly how they'd come in.

_Both had actually forgotten that they needed to get their pokemon to soften the landing by spreading their wings when they got to the ground, but the feeling of fast-paced flight sort of killed that order and they crashed on the ground._

_Luna stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. Green was flailing around on the ground behind her like an upturned turtle, so she helped him up and glanced around for their pokemon._

_Frost was just standing up, and was shaking her head like she'd hit it or something. Pidgeot was shaking his wings, because there was a huge amount of dust on them. Probably from the ground._

_Once the dust was cleared, Luna saw a few people staring at them with shocked expressions. She shrugged and dragged Green into the centre with Frost and Pidgeot following her._

"_Oh my goodness, what happened to you two!?" The Nurse cried upon seeing them._

"_Uh, flight test." Luna said. Green was too dazed to talk yet. "Turned into a race. We got out of control."_

"_Well, don't do anything stupid again." The Nurse sighed. "Put your pokemon away so I can rest them up, and go and sit down on the sofas over there."_

They'd done so, and by now Green was looking a bit better, but still dizzy.

"Where'm we?" He mumbled, blinking around.

"Pokemon centre." Luna said. "People're staring at us like we're awesome."

"I though' we were?" Green asked.

"Yep. But they're finally acknowledging it." Luna smirked. "You alright now?"

Green shook his head and rubbed his temple for a few seconds.

"Yep. Fine now." He said in a clearer voice then a few seconds ago. "Who won?"

"I dunno." Luna shrugged. "It may have been me, but then again it may have been you. We kinda crash-landed like idiots."

"I've decided to never do a sky race ever again."

"What about a sea race?"

"We'd probably fall off and drown." Green laughed.

"True that."

The Nurse came over with Frost and Pidgeot's pokeballs.

"Now then," She said, handing them over. "Take it easy for a couple of days. Just stay here so I can keep an eye on you. There might be some internal damage."

"If there was we'd know about it." Luan yawned. "These things are our own bodies, you know."

The Nurse sighed, but she laughed. The woman started walking away, but then Luna's hearing suddenly dulled.

Then everything slowed down, just like when Savara used Crush Claw in the tournament back in Pewter.

Luna blinked, and glanced at Green. He was moving at normal speed, like her, but he looked scared.

"W-what's going on?" He asked. Even if Luna's hearing was dulled, she could hear him perfectly fine.

"I have no idea . . ." Luna breathed. "This is the second time it's happened, but the last time it wasn't as long . . ."

"They're speeding up again . . ." Green mumbled.

"Pretend nothing happened. We'll talk about this later."

The world sped up around them again, and they went back to resting. But their minds were in overdrive.

**oooo**

**-Temporary room, pokemon centre-**

"Ok, there're two things we need to discuss." Green said, sitting on his bed.

Luna sat on the sofa in the room, which was her sleeping place. There was only one bed.

"Three, actually." Luna said. "The first is about Red."

"It is? You asked him about who he liked and stuff?" Green asked.

"Well, aren't we a little eager?" Luna smirked. "But yeah, I did. He said he wasn't looking for anyone until he was twelve, so you've got a better chance if you confess in a year or so."

"So I might have a chance?" Green grinned. "Woohoo!"

"Keyword 'might'." Luna pointed out. Green rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, second thing . . . maybe the migration thing."

"Definitely that." Luna nodded. "So, you said someone stopped them from going anywhere, and it might have been Team Rocket. I said because the other pokemon from Johto forced them out."

"Both are good explanations, but since the migration was only a while ago, I'd say we should look into the Team Rocket idea first." Green said.

"That's a good idea. So, why would Team Rocket force pokemon to stay in Kanto?"

Green stared at the floor for a few seconds, before sighing.

"I dunno, actually. Maybe because one was an experiment, and they wanted to keep it here until they found it again, because it escaped?"

"And if they stopped all pokemon from migrating, they'd have a better chance of finding it." Luna hummed. "Well, that's theory one. What about the force thing?"

"Well . . . I heard that Johto pokemon are getting a bit violent lately." Green said. "Something to do with shifts in nature or something. But that wouldn't explain why they would kick out other pokemon, since they never attack each other unless they have to."

"Maybe the shifts are making them nuts?"

"Ok, so we got two theories for that one." Green sighed. "And not any answers. At least with Red I can have a solid thought . . ."

"Apparently a very solid thought." Luna cackled.

"Oh shut up, you have no idea how embarrassing it was for me!" Green snapped.

"Whatever. Next?"

"That slowing down thing." Green said. "It happened in Pewter, and now here."

"The first time we ignored it because it was a fluke." Luna said. "Now this time it happens again, so we can't ignore it anymore."

"So what do we do about it?" Green asked.

"Not sure. We can't exactly ask anyone since it's sort of a thing only we can see, but if we did ask . . ."

"We'd be labelled as crazy or something." Green muttered. "Not something I wanna be labelled as."

"Well, remember when you wanted to kill the Nurse a while back?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. But I was tired and sort of hungry ok?" Green sighed. "Ignoring that short episode, what do we do about the slowing down thing?"

"Well . . . Since we seem to be the only ones experiencing it, we could try using it to our advantage?" Luna shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's completely random." Green said. "Last time it happened was three weeks ago. That time it was for a couple of seconds, but this time was longer. Who knows how long it might last the next time, or even if there is a next time!"

"Stop panicking." Luna said. "We'll figure it all out. For now, we kinda need to get some sleep."

Green glared at her.

"Right, sorry. Well, try and ignore them for at least today, alright?"

"I can try, but I doubt I will." Green murmured.

"I know you'll try. Just don't wake me up, I kinda need my sleep."

"I'll try not to, but no promises."

"That's the best I can ask for." Luna nodded.

She lay down and pulled the covers over her, glancing briefly at Green one more time before her eyes closed.

She had lots of weird problems in this world.

Green couldn't sleep because he had weird and scary dreams, and he heard sirens at night.

The world was randomly slowing down around them, but only Luna and Green were aware of it.

Something was wrong with the pokemon, because some weren't meant to be in this region at this time of year, according to Green.

Luna still had yet to figure out what The Other Side was, and asking around wasn't helping because no one knew what it was exactly.

And then the biggest mystery, how did Luna even get to the pokemon world to start off with?

And how would she get back to her own?

**OOOOOO**

**THE END**

**Or is it?**

Renny: Yep, this is the last of Sinister Plots! Don't forget to watch out for the sequel and the conclusion, The Other Side!

Green: Didn't you say there was gonna be a character profile thing at the end of this?

Renny: In another chapter. This is the last chapter in the story, but not the actual fanfic. As soon as the profiles are up, then it'll be completely done and I can begin work on The Other Side.

Red: This didn't take long to make.

Renny: I have a limited time, so I'm trying to make it as fast and as good as I can, with a good storyline to boot it all off.

Red: I'd say you're doing a good job of it.

Renny: Thank you! Read, review and comment!


	21. Chapter 21- Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

Name: Luna Solidad

Full name: Luna Solis Solidad

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Ability: Intimidate

Gender: Female

Age: 11 (14)

Nature: Adamant- A little quick tempered

Sexual Orientation: Asexual

Favourite colour: Any shade of blue

Team as of Chapter 20:

**Jolteon/Cyber (Male)= Hardy- Sturdy body**

Moveset: Thunderbolt, Dig, Discharge, Shadow Ball

**Kangaskhan/Savara (Female)= Gentle- Capable of taking hits (Kangasky/Mimi ((Female))= Naïve- Impetuous and silly)**

Moveset: Mega Punch, Fake Out, Crush Claw, Sucker Punch

**Rhydon/Tyler (Male)= Timid- Likes to fight**

Moveset: Surf, Double Edge, Rock Slide, Earthquake

**Flygon/Frost (Female)= Calm- Hates to lose**

Moveset: Ice Beam, Fly, Fissure, Sandstorm

**Egg/Egg (?)= ?- ?**

Moveset: ?

**oooo**

Name: Green Oak

Full name: Green-Jaden Lindo Oak

Hair colour: Grey-brown

Eye colour: Forest green

Ability: Compound Eyes

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Nature: Modest- Likes to fight

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Favourite colour: Deep blue

Team as of Chapter 20:

**Scyther/Scyther (Male)= Calm- Likes to thrash about**

Moveset: Air Slash, Night Slash, Double Hit, Cut

**Charmeleon/Charmeleon (Male)= Bold- Proud of its power**

Moveset: Flamethrower, Slash, Inferno, Fire Fang

**Pidgeot/Pidgeot (Male)= Careful- Likes to run**

Moveset: Fly, Wing Attack, Gust, Twister

**Machamp/Machamp (Male)= Bashful- Hot tempered**

Moveset: Low Kick, Karate Chop, Strength, Dynamic Punch

**Golduck/Golduck (Male)= Serious- Thoroughly cunning**

Moveset: Ice Beam, Surf, Hydro Pump, Psychic

**Ninetales/Ninetales (Female)= Adamant- Highly Curious**

Moveset: Extrasensory, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Hex

**Egg/Egg (?)= ?- ?**

Moveset: ?

**(Optional) Porygon/Porygon= Lonely- Likes to fight**

Moveset: Signal Beam, Psybeam, Tri-Attack, Zap Cannon

**oooo**

Name: Red Hawks

Full name: N/A

Hair colour: Raven black

Eye colour: Crimson

Ability: Anger Point

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Nature: Careful- Likes to fight

Sexual Orientation: ?

Favourite colour: Forest green

Team as of Chapter 20:

**Poliwrath/Poli (Male)= Brave- Thoroughly cunning**

Moveset: Strength, Hydro Pump, Mind Reader, Ice Beam

**Ivysaur/Saur (Male)= Calm- Proud of its power**

Moveset: Vine Whip, Solarbeam, Cut, Razor Leaf

**Pikachu/Pika (Male)= Naughty- Very finicky **

Moveset: Thunder, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Flash

**Snorlax/Lax (Male)= Relaxed- Loves to eat**

Moveset: Strength, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Belly Drum

**Egg/Egg (?)= ?- ?**

Moveset: ?

**(Optional) Eevee/Vee (Male)= Bold- Likes to run**

Moveset: Depends on the evolution

**oooo**

Name: Blue ?

Full name: N/A

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Ocean blue

Ability: Cute Charm

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Nature: Naughty- Thoroughly cunning

Sexual Orientation: ?

Favourite colour: ?

Team as of Chapter 20:

**?**


End file.
